The Time Of Your Life
by Lady Doughnuts
Summary: Well...Eric and Sookie meet in University and sparks fly. Rated M. All human, filled with lemons and Bill bashing.
1. Coffee

**I know ... you are telling me it's Wednesday and that I usually update My Way on a Wednesday, but I just couldn't get this little nugget out of my head! **

**So, here you have another story, with as you probably have already read in the summary, some Bill bashing and this time ... Eric and Sookie are University students, and they are All Human. **

**The title for this story, comes from the "idea" that University is supposed to be some of the best days of your life. And this story will contain some ideas from both True Blood and from the Sookie Stackhouse books. **

**Disclaimer:- All rights belong to their original owners. **

**Enjoy! **

"Hey Sookie?" I heard a voice from behind me ask. I turned around to see my best friend Amelia walking towards me. I quickly moved my schoolbag off of the seat beside me and indicated that she should sit down.

"Well ... what are you doing here all by your lonesome on a Saturday afternoon?" she asked, sitting down in the seat immediately beside me.

"Waiting on Bill" I answered, looking at my watch, for what seemed like the 50th time. "He was supposed to meet me here half an hour ago, and he still hasn't turned up" I told her, hoping somehow sharing the situation would help to solve it.

It didn't.

And I suppose somewhere, deep down I knew that it really wasn't going to solve anything anyway – Amelia, my best friend, absolutely hated – and I mean absolutely, completely and totally hated my boyfriend of 6 months – Bill with a vengeance.

I mean, I couldn't even understand why she hated him so much. He was the absolute quintessential southern gentleman, he had incredible manners, never spoke out of turn, was always gracious to others. What wasn't to love about him?

"Sookie ... can't you see, Bill is trying to control you – i mean, for God's sake, honestly, you can't go out with your friends without him being there ... " Amelia started, but I quickly cut her off.

"Bill doesn't control me, Amelia ..." I told her, waving down one of the waitresses so that I could order another coke.

"He does" she answered.

"No he doesn't ... I am my own independent woman ... and Bill doesn't have to always be there every time I meet up with my friends ... he's not here now" I snapped. I really was so fucking sick of hearing it. Why didn't Amelia or any of my friends for that matter, just butt out of my love life?

"No ... he may not be here now, but when he does appear ... if he does appear or when he finds out that we were talking here today, he will expect you to tell him every single minute detail of our conversation. And he will also be so fucking angry, as he accuses you of cheating!" Amelia all but roared at me.

I almost began to cry.

However, before I could say anything, or even do anything else, I heard a mobile phone begin to vibrate and buzz in my hand bag. I assumed it was my phone, since it was coming from my hand bag, and I told Amelia so.

"It's probably just Bill texting to say that he is stuck at work and can't make it" I told her, whilst simultaneously fumbling around firstly to pick my bag up off of the floor and then digging in it so I could find the offending device, which was predictably, at the very bottom of my bag. If I hadn't have heard the phone buzzing, I could have sworn that I had left the bloody thing in the house.

"Aha. I believe you. It is more likely Bill phoning to say that his fuck buddy has turned up and he is going to have to wait until later to see you." Amelia retorted.

"Amelia" I warned her. This I – hate – Bill crap had gone far enough. And I wanted to put a stop to it now. Honestly, what reason did she really have to hate him?

When I was eventually able to find the device, I lifted it out of my handbag and set it down on the table, so that Amelia didn't feel that she was being snubbed by an electronic device.

It wouldn't be the first time, she had gone into a grump because I had done that.

"So ... who is it?" Amelia said. She hated surprises.

"It is ..." I began, smirking at her, whilst picking up the phone so that I was unable to unlock it before reading the message out to her ... even if was only Jason wondering what time the football match was on sky sports ... Amelia had to know. She really was one of the world's most nosiest people. Except for maybe Maxine Fortenberry.

"It is ... not my phone ..." I told her once I had unlocked the phone.

"Huh?" Amelia replied, totally confused.

"It's not my phone ... Bill and I must have gotten our phones mixed up last night whenever he stayed over." I said, throwing the phone down on to the table and sighing.

"Huh?" Amelia repeated.

"It's not my phone. It's Bill's. We both have exactly the same phone. Except we have different wallpapers on the screen of our phones. It's how we can tell the difference." I said.

"Ah right. Well ... let's see who is texting Skeevy Compton ..." Amelia said, with a devious look on her face as she reached for the phone on the table, but before she was able to lift the phone off of the table, I quickly slapped her hand away.

"Amelia!" I chastised her.

"What?" she exclaimed, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"It's not very nice to go through other people's private messages. They are private for a reason!" I said to her.

"Aha. I know. But, Skeevy isn't exactly nice is he?" she reminded me and I glared at her before sighing and Amelia reached out for the phone again. This time I didn't stop her.

"Oh Shit! Not good. Really not good!" Amelia said a few moment's later, whenever she went through the phone.

"What's not good?" I asked her, now extremely worried.

**So ... should I continue? Should I abandon?  
>Review and let me know what you think. <strong>


	2. Girlfriend Or Fiancée?

**A big, big thank you to everybody who reviewed, story alerted, favourite storied (is that even a word?), favourite authored. I couldn't have done this story without you xx I love you all. You are amazing and you readers out there will never know how much you inspire this story ... again, if you have any ideas for plot, please let me know ... **

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine. Although I wish Eric was. I really do. **

SPOV

"Ah right. Well ... let's see who is texting Skeevy Compton ..." Amelia said, with a devious look on her face as she reached for the phone on the table, but before she was able to lift the phone off of the table, I quickly slapped her hand away.

"Amelia!" I chastised her.

"What?" she exclaimed, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"It's not very nice to go through other people's private messages. They are private for a reason!" I said to her.

"Aha. I know. But, Skeevy isn't exactly nice is he?" she reminded me and I glared at her before sighing and Amelia reached out for the phone again. This time I didn't stop her.

"Oh Shit! Not good. Really not good!" Amelia said a few moment's later, whenever she went through the phone.

"What's not good?" I asked her, now extremely worried.

SPOV

But, Amelia didn't answer. She just looked like a statue. Like she was frozen in time, completely unable to move.

"Amelia ... really ... what the hell is going on?" I asked, the suspense was completely killing me.

"Sook ... are you sure you want to see this?" Amelia asked, slowly turning to face me, all smiles and jokes removed from her face. Whatever Amelia had found on the phone was serious, and absolutely nothing to joke or laugh about. And I knew that it took an awful lot to wipe a smile off of Amelia's face.

"Jesus Christ ... Amelia just hand over the blinking phone" I told her, my anger rising. It couldn't really be that bad right?

Reluctantly, Amelia placed the phone face down on the table and slid it across so that it was lying in front of me.

Oh how I wished that I could sometimes learn to shut up, and keep my nose out of things that I would rather not know. But idiots like me never learn do they?

I gingerly picked up the phone off of the table, suddenly extremely nervous of what I was going to find out, I took a deep breath and decided that this was going to be like removing it all at once and although it is more painful, the pain also disappears faster, so with that in mind, I tried to unlock the phone, but my hands were shaking so much that it took me almost five minuites, five extremely long minuites of complete and utter silence – for once in her life, Amelia just sat there quietly, staring at my face.

It was almost more unnerving than it would be if she was sitting there jabbering at me the whole time, and I told her as much. She just gave me a strained smile in return.

Eventually, I was able to get the bloody phone unlocked, and I wasted no time in scrolling through to the messages in the inbox. I clicked on a message, which was from someone – a woman, I presumed – named Lorena. Bill had never mentioned to me that he knew anyone called Lorena. To say that I was shocked about what I found, was an understatement. This message was from 12.00 noon.

_**Hey Sexpot! What do you say to meeting me at 1,00pm today at your place for a quicky, I have a long lunch today xxx Love you L. **_

And that was just the first message of many, that I forced myself to read. It was like a train wreck, I didn't want to watch, couldn't watch, but, yet at the same time, I couldn't turn away.

"Oh God." I said, as I looked over the top of the counter in the shop to see that it was 1.15pm. Bill was meeting with her now. That was why he wasn't here.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I told Amelia.

"Not over me you are not!" she retorted, still eyeing me with that same sad look on her face.

"How many of these did you look at Ames?" I asked her, surprisingly calm about the whole thing.

"Just the first one, but I am sure that there are more" Amelia replied. "But, Sookie, don't look at them now, let's both go over and give them both a little piece of your – our minds." she finished.

"Let's go then" I said, and stood up, lifting my bag in the process. Amelia followed suit, and we were halfway towards Bill's before I realised that we never paid.

"Ames," I giggled, "we never paid"

But, instead of replying, Amelia did something completely out of the ordinary. She did everything within her power that she knew would make me angry.

"Sookie ... Bill has bullied you, he has belittled you, you can't see your friends without him thinking that you are cheating, he controls what you wear, who you see, when you can see them, who you talk to, who your friends are ..." she rattled off, thoroughly enjoying it whenever I balled my hands into fist and marched angrily for the last few steps towards Bills place.

"You know what Amelia, you are right. He has bullied me for the last time." I said to her, before banging loudly on the door.

"William Thomas Compton" I screamed, my anger now rising to the surface, as I banged on the door. "Get your arse out here right now ... you might as well bring your fucking whore out with you."

Whenever the words left my mouth, I heard a small giggle come from behind me, and I turned around to see Amelia standing with her arms crossed looking at me. I was about to speak, but suddenly the door opened to reveal Bill on the other side, wearing nothing but a pair of pyjama trousers, and holding a paper hankie up to his nose. To anyone else, it looked as if Bill had the flu.

I knew better.

"Sookie" he sniffled. Oh I had to give it to him. He was good. "What the hell are you on about?"

"Where is your whore?" I asked barging past him, into the house, with Amelia following me.

I searched through the whole house – the kitchen, living room, office and I eventually came to a stop outside of the master bedroom – Bill's bedroom.

I quickly tried the door, but I found that it was locked. Huh. There was no fucking lock on the door.

"Bill ... why the fuck won't this door open?" I snapped at him.

"Sookie calm down ... we need to talk about this ... nothing has happened between us ... I have done nothing with her ..."

"Oh .. so we have went from what are you talking about Sookie to I have done nothing with her. I will ask you one more fucking time weasel, where is she?"

"I still don't know what you are talking about!" Bill exclaimed.

"William, darling, who was it at the door, and why is there all this shouting?" came a woman's voice from behind the door. A woman's voice – who I assumed was Lorena, - come from behind the _locked _door.

"Open up, whore!" I screamed at the door, losing the last of my patience.

After a few more seconds, I heard a lock turn and when the door opened, I could see a woman, who was just a little taller than me and had dark brown hair.

And no clothes on.

Well, she had wrapped a duvet cover around her body, so at least I didn't have to worry about keeping my eyes up.

It wouldn't have really bothered Amelia though. She'd have kept her eyes down.

"William ... what is going on? who is she? what is she doing here? And why is she calling me your whore?" the woman said.

"Yes ... William ... what is going on here?" I said, turning around to face him.

He just stood there with an I'm in the shit look on his face.

Well, the shit has well and truly hit the fan this time anyways, and since it looked like Bill wasn't going to be owning up to what I thought was going on any time soon, I introduced myself to the woman standing before me, with amazing calmness.

"Sorry, I never caught your name, I am Sookie Stackhouse, Bill's girlfriend." I said, extending my hand out to her.

She took it, and what she said, shocked the ever loving hell out of me.

"Hello, I am Lorena Krasiki, William's fiancée," she said, and closed the door on me, before opening it again a few moments later. She was fully dressed, and the three of us, Amelia, Lorena and I walked out of the apartment, our arms around each other's shoulders, all shouting "Fuck you Bill" as we left the apartment.

**Yes, I know, I know, I wasn't expecting that chapter to end like that, but I do want to give a shout out to lifesucks96 who gave me ideas for this chapter, and she has informed me that she doesn't want Bill to make a reappearance, but I can't promise that, after all I do need somebody to poke fun at don't I? **

**Please review and let me know what you think about the story so far and if you have any ideas, please let me know, they are all very much appreciated. **

**Until next time. **


	3. Shopping

**Unusually for me, I do not actually have very much to say at the start of this chapter, except for the fact that I should be doing coursework / assignments right now and instead, I got a little bit distracted (namely whenever the teacher mentioned she had watched Generation Kill last night ... and you can guess where my thoughts led from there!) But, on the plus side, I got this typed ... during class ... in tech ... **

**A big big thank you to everyobdy who reviewed, story alerted, favourite storied, favourite authored and author alerted. I love you all xxx **

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine. Unfortunately. **

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

After a few more seconds, I heard a lock turn and when the door opened, I could see a woman, who was just a little taller than me and had dark brown hair.

And no clothes on.

Well, she had wrapped a duvet cover around her body, so at least I didn't have to worry about keeping my eyes up.

It wouldn't have really bothered Amelia though. She'd have kept her eyes down.

"William ... what is going on? who is she? what is she doing here? And why is she calling me your whore?" the woman said.

"Yes ... William ... what is going on here?" I said, turning around to face him.

He just stood there with an I'm in the shit look on his face.

Well, the shit has well and truly hit the fan this time anyways, and since it looked like Bill wasn't going to be owning up to what I thought was going on any time soon, I introduced myself to the woman standing before me, with amazing calmness.

"Sorry, I never caught your name, I am Sookie Stackhouse, Bill's girlfriend." I said, extending my hand out to her.

She took it, and what she said, shocked the ever loving hell out of me.

"Hello, I am Lorena Krasiki, William's fiancée," she said, and closed the door on me, before opening it again a few moments later. She was fully dressed, and the three of us, Amelia, Lorena and I walked out of the apartment, our arms around each other's shoulders, all shouting "Fuck you Bill" as we left the apartment.

EPOV

Today started out like any other Saturday. I got up, did some homework or hung out with my friends and then I went to bed, but it seemed that today was destined to be different ... as cheesy and as corny as that sounds.

But somehow, inside myself, I just knew that today was going to be different – call me an idiot, but I just had this gut feeling that something new and exciting was going to happen today.

And, unusually for me. I just couldn't wait for it to happen.

I was just heading out towards my local Asda in order to do my grocery shopping. God, what a task it really was! I fucking hated it. I mean, I really fucking hated it. It was just so bloody boring.

But, I reasoned with myself, if I didn't get my lazy arse out of the house and do the grocery shopping, I would have absolutely no food in the fridge for me to life off of ... and there is only so much junk food that a person can live off of ... and besides, it wouldn't look too good if Pizza Hut was always delivering to my house would it? What would the neighbours think?

Not that I care what they think anyways, well, except for one of my neighbours. Well, she wasn't really my neighbour ... she was my neighbour's girlfriend. I didn't even know very much about her, except for the fact that her name is Sookie Stackhouse, she has an older brother called Jason and that she is the image of complete perfection.

If I was to look up perfection in the dictionary, I would find her name as the definition. No joke. I actually would, as I had in fact already done that, and I had scribbled over their definition of perfection and wrote "Sookie Stackhouse" in instead.

However, I was sure that she didn't even know that I existed. I was pretty much certain. I know it is not the best thing to be doing ... to be fantasising about ... your neighbour's girlfriend ... the very fact that you know she is far, far too good for him ... the very fact that you want nothing more than to gather her into your arms and to hold her, keep her, make sure she is safe and that she will never want for anything in this world ever again.

And you want to protect her from her boyfriend. The very man, who professes his love for her at every turn, is also cheating on her. I am nearly 100% sure of it. After all, as his neighbour, I have had the "privilege" of seeing at least two other women turn up at his apartment, and slobbering him in kisses as soon as he opens the door. I don't mean slobbering him in kisses as his grandmother or even his sister would do. I mean slobbering him in kisses like a lover would do.

But, I just can't exactly go up to her and say and say "Hello, Sookie, I am Eric Northman, and I love you to bits. I think you are the image of complete and utter perfection. I even changed the dictionary definition of it for you. And, by the way, I am almost certain your boyfriend of six months has been cheating on you." Yeah. It would go down well.

From what I have seen of her, I'd be lucky to walk away from that conversation with my balls intact.

I had only made it three steps out of my own apartment when I suddenly realised that I had left my shopping list – my shopping list that I had worked pretty much all morning on! – lying on the kitchen table. So, reluctantly I walked the three steps back to my apartment to retrieve it. I was just locking my door for the second time when I heard some shouting come from down the hall. I looked around to see Sookie banging as hard as she could on Bill's door, with another woman standing watching her. The second woman looked merely amused at the whole situation.

I assumed that Sookie had just figured out that Bill was cheating on her. This was not good. I should not be here listening to this. But, I found the situation like a train wreck:- even though I knew what was going to happen, I just could not force myself to look away. No matter how hard I tried, so I just stared. Like an idiot.

"William Thomas Compton" I heard Sookie scream "Get your arse out here right now ... you might as well bring your fucking whore out with you"

Not good. Really not good.

However, whenever Bill did eventually appear at the door, he was pretending to have the flu. Really Bill, you are a fucking idiot. I thought to myself. If I had a woman like Sookie, I'd never ever lie to her, do anything to break her trust, and I most definitely would not screw around on her.

But luckily Sookie saw through that weak and feeble excuse, and she managed to enter the house.

It was at that point that I forced myself to go and do my shopping.

**Ok ... I know it was short ... please don't shoot me! But ... did we all enjoy the Eric POV in this chapter? **

**Let me know what you think ...**


	4. School

**And so here we have it ... the next chapter of The Time Of Your Life, which, since I such a good little worker bee, was written on file paper before I typed it. Aren't I just incredible? **

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine. I wish it was though. That would be cool! **

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"William Thomas Compton" I heard Sookie scream "Get your arse out here right now ... you might as well bring your fucking whore out with you"

Not good. Really not good.

However, whenever Bill did eventually appear at the door, he was pretending to have the flu. Really Bill, you are a fucking idiot. I thought to myself. If I had a woman like Sookie, I'd never ever lie to her, do anything to break her trust, and I most definitely would not screw around on her.

But luckily Sookie saw through that weak and feeble excuse, and she managed to enter the house.

It was at that point that I forced myself to go and do my shopping.

EPOV

After witnessing that little scene in the hall between Bill – the douchebag – Compton, his fuck buddy and my future lover, Sookie, I had proceeded to walk down the hall, after having retrieved my shopping list, of course, but something inside of me made me just forced me to stop, and I knocked on the door, and then only realising that I had absolutely nothing to say to Bill.

Yes, I am so fucking intelligent aren't I. I mean, I am fucking studying History at University, you would think that I would understand from other people's mistakes that smart people do not walk into the lion's den.

But, oh no. Not me.

I was just debating whether to run away when the door opened to reveal Bill standing on the other side, wearing absolutely nothing except for a pair of pyjama bottoms and a frown.

"What?" he said, rather grumpily to me.

"Hey, Bill" I said,, completely unsure of what I should say next.

"Hey ... what the fuck do you want, Eric, except for my girlfriend?" Bill all but growled at me.

Okay.

Now I really wished that I had just kept on walking and went on ahead to do my shopping, as much as I hated the chore.

"Excuse me, I don't know what you are talking about?" I said, whilst knowing exactly what he meant.

"Yes, Northman ... I have seen the way you look at her, the way you stare at her arse and her tits, as if she is a piece of meat ... well let me tell you something, Eric ... she is mine and she will never be yours ... you will never have her." Bill screeched at me.

I hadn't realised I was that obvious.

"That is where you are wrong," I said to him, before turning around, and marching down the hall, finally going to do my shopping.

After that incident, the rest of the weekend passed off without any more incidents, and all too soon, I found myself back in class again.

SPOV

Upon entering the university on Monday morning, the very first thing that I did was go to the student office, to find out if there was any way tat I could be transferred from my class, as Bill was also in that class and I ad absolutely no intentions of ever crossing paths with him again. Ever.

And that would be the way it would stay if I had anything to do with it.

"Hello" I said to the young woman standing behind the desk when I approached it. "I was wondering if there were any free spaces in any of the history classes during the day time, I was wanting to transfer"

"Yes, I am sure that there are a few free spaces in at least one of the classes, just hold on a second." the woman said to me before going over to the computer, pressing a few keys and then saying

"Yes ... there is a free space in Mr. Wright's class"

"Are there any free spaces, in any other of the history classes ... it is just that I want to transfer out of his class, into another ..." I told her, praying there was a free space.

"Alright .. well let me just check ... yes, there is a free space in Mr. Andrews's class if you would like to transfer there."

"Sure ... any class would do ... I just want to transfer ... am I alright to transfer today?" I asked.

"Yes ... of course ... just fill out these forms, and then give them to Mr. Andrews." the nice lady said.

So, I hurriedly filled out the forms, and plodded towards class, already aware that I was more than half an hour late.

When I arrived at the door, I quickly knocked three times, and entered the class to find that everyone, including Mr. Andrews, staring at me.

"Yes ... he said, eyeing me intently.

"I ... I have just gotten transferred to this class ... " I said, really nervously, come on Stackhouse, I told myself, pull up your knickers ...

"Ah yes ... the office phoned ..." Mr. Andrews continued.

"They told me to give you this" I said, and thrust the page towards him.

He took it , read it, and then said "very well, Miss Stackhouse, take a seat over here beside Mr. Northman,". Mr. Andrews then pointed towards an empty chair, beside a man, who I could only describe as a God.

He had long blonde hair, which he had tied up in a pony tail, and bright blue eyes, which I could easily lose myself in. He was wearing a simple t – shirt, along with jeans, and then trainers. From what I could see, he was must have been well over six feet tall.

I tried not to look as if I was eye fucking him. I really did, but honestly it was really, really fucking hard – no pun intended!

Can it, Stackhouse, I told myself as I made my way across the classroom and took the seat as I was instructed to.

"Alright everybody ... where were we ..." Mr. Andrews started once I was seated and immediately, he launched into the lesson, as if absolutely nothing happened. As if I hadn't interrupted him at all.

**And so ... they are seated beside each other ... in the same class ... **

**Please review and let me know what you think ... **


	5. Assignments

**So ... here is where we are at today ... I am head over shit in coursework, even though I spent 4 hours on it this morning, I am two weeks behind on my e-mails, so I am sorry for not replying, I have a library book due for next week, that I am not even half way through and I need to write the final chapter of Dead Until Dark: My Way but, I just couldn't get this little nugget out of my head so here it is, and by the way I am half way through writing another story that I will be posting soon, with Eric and Sookie in a hotel ... **

**So, enjoy this one. **

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. I wish it was though. **

SPOV

When I arrived at the door, I quickly knocked three times, and entered the class to find that everyone, including Mr. Andrews, staring at me.

"Yes ... he said, eyeing me intently.

"I ... I have just gotten transferred to this class ... " I said, really nervously, come on Stackhouse, I told myself, pull up your knickers ...

"Ah yes ... the office phoned ..." Mr. Andrews continued.

"They told me to give you this" I said, and thrust the page towards him.

He took it , read it, and then said "very well, Miss Stackhouse, take a seat over here beside Mr. Northman,". Mr. Andrews then pointed towards an empty chair, beside a man, who I could only describe as a God.

He had long blonde hair, which he had tied up in a pony tail, and bright blue eyes, which I could easily lose myself in. He was wearing a simple t – shirt, along with jeans, and then trainers. From what I could see, he was must have been well over six feet tall.

I tried not to look as if I was eye fucking him. I really did, but honestly it was really, really fucking hard – no pun intended!

Can it, Stackhouse, I told myself as I made my way across the classroom and took the seat as I was instructed to.

"Alright everybody ... where were we ..." Mr. Andrews started once I was seated and immediately, he launched into the lesson, as if absolutely nothing happened. As if I hadn't interrupted him at all.

EPOV

Holy Shit I just could not believe my luck that the one and only Sookie Stackhouse was single, free, available and sitting beside me in my history class (well I fucking hoped she was single!) and I just could not bloody believe it! It was like God was finally throwing me a bone here – believe me when I say that I am not a religious man, but I may just start praying!

So, eager to introduce myself to the love of my life, I quickly said, "Hey my names'Eric and stuck out my hand "Sookie" she said taking my hand and shaking it, and I immediately felt a jolt of electricity between us, which I am positive Sookie felt too , as she quickly pulled her hand away and stared at me with widened eyes.

Then we just sat there. And said nothing. Absolutely nothing.

This was so fucking awkward. Jesus fucking Christ. I really was feeling the awkward right about now. Why did it have to be like this?

"This is so incredibly awkward" Sookie told me, and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped from me. "Yes totally," I agreed.

"So ... at the risk of a total dickwad"

Sookie began to laugh at my use of the word dickwad, Huh. Interesting. And before long we were both in stitches laughing, and when we were both able to put a lid on it, Sookie asked, ever so politely,

"So excuse me for laughing at you like that, but dickwad, that was so fucking hilarious! But, what were you saying before"

"Well ... why did you transfer to this class, I mean, most people tend to transfer within the first two weeks of term ... and well, it's after Hallowe'en ..." I trailed off, really not wanting to offend her.

But desperately wanting to bone her.

What?

What can I say, I am a typical teenager!

"Huh. I guess, this subject was bound to come up sometime, and better you find out now than later, if we are going to be partners for the rest of the year, but I broke up with my boyfriend, Bill over the weekend, and let's just say the relationship did not end well and I have absolutely no desire to ever see him again. And he's in that class" Sookie told me, looking me straight in the eye.

"Ah right." I said, really unsure if I should tell her that I already knew that and that I was in fact Bill's neighbour.

Probably better not to mention it.

"So ... tell me all about yourself, it feels like you know my life story after that!" Sookie laughed, pulling me out of my daydream.

"Well ... My name is Eric Johan Northman, I am 21 years old, I am originally from Sweden even though I have an American accent, I have a yonger sister, Pamela who is 18 and hates being called by her full name. She prefer's Pam. I have a dog called Buster. I also share a flat with my sister. She goes with here too, but studies beauty. Pam is my best friend, and also a lesbian." I told her.

"Your name is cool ... Johan ... it's a very sexy name! But there is one thing that you haven't told me about ... " Sookie said, and I wondered what I had left out, I thought I had included all the critical stuff.

"What's that?"

"You haven't told me whether you are gay, straight, married, in a relationship, an expert in the 5 knuckle shuffle ..." she grinned, as she trailed off.

I narrowed my eyes at her, and smirked.

"And why would you be concerned about that? I grinned.

"I ... I ..." Sookie blushed, and as she did so, I began to wonder if she secretly fancied me, if she had a little crush going on there.

Just like I had a massive crush on her!

"Alright everybody!" Mr. Andrews said as he came back into the classroom , as he had previously given us a break, I was beyond pissed off with him. Couldn't the fuckin teacher see that I was already half way towards making Sookie mine?

"So ... for our next assignment, we will be studying Nazi Germany ... you will be working in pairs for this project, and you will be presenting to me both in essay format – essays which will be done separately, and also in a power point. You are each paired with the person beside you."

See. God did love me.

Sookie and I had very little opportunity to talk during the rest of the class, as everyone was taking notes, but when the bell finally rang, and everyone else had cleared out, I finally got the opportunity to talk to her.

"So ... partner, what is your plans for this evening?" I asked, as I wanted to take her for a milkshake or something, get to know her a little bit better.

"Well .. Hot Stuff ... my plans are to give you my number so that we can arrange for times to work on the assignment, and then I am going home to watch a movie with a frozen pizza. You are more than welcome to join me if you'd like?" she said, and I couldn't believe my fucking luck!

"Sure ... are you ready?" I asked her, putting my hand on my hip, sticking my elbow out, inviting Sookie to link our arms together, which she did, and we walked out of the classroom, together carefully avoiding the evil eyes of both Sophie Anne and Felicia.

**So ... what do you think so far? And does anybody have any ideas on what movie they should watch? **

**And, this fucking computer is being really annoying. I don't like the format of this chapter, so I hope it turns out alright on **

**P.S. In completely unrelated news, I bought two AS movies online over the weekend, the first of which – Beyond The Pole – arrived from HMV yesterday, and let me tell you it was fucking hilarious! You readers really should watch it. I love it. **

**And, you'd have laughed at me watching it – sitting on my bed, with a baking bowl filled with popcorn, surrounded by schoolwork, watching Alexander Skarsgard as a gay Norwegian. **

**Haha**

**Please review! **


	6. Milkshake

**Reasons why it sucks to be me:- **

**1) The contract / subscription dongle doofer thingie ran out on my internet for my laptop, so until I can get that sorted out, I am back to using either the computers in Tech or the old antique computer with an internet dial up and speed 19.2kbps out of a maximum 52kbps. And, the fucking internet takes ages to connect and disconnects really easily. So, to cut a long story short. It sucks to be me. **

**2) I am really far behind in my reading / reviews and unfortunately, I can't reply to reviews if I am using the antique one, but I will try to if I am using the Tech computers. **

**3) I am so fucking far behind in coursework, its not even funny. **

**4) I have so many half started fanfic word documents saved on my laptop, so I have to go back, and finish them, but I can't remember what the plot was for the most of them. But they will be appearing soon when I can manage to complete them. **

**Kapiche? **

**Good. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine **

**Also, this chapter was really hard to write, so I don't know what it will be like to read. **

EPOV

"Well .. Hot Stuff ... my plans are to give you my number so that we can arrange for times to work on the assignment, and then I am going home to watch a movie with a frozen pizza. You are more than welcome to join me if you'd like?" she said, and I couldn't believe my fucking luck!

"Sure ... are you ready?" I asked her, putting my hand on my hip, sticking my elbow out, inviting Sookie to link our arms together, which she did, and we walked out of the classroom, together carefully avoiding the evil eyes of both Sophie Anne and Felicia.

SPOV

Oh. My. God. I just couldn't believe it. The blonde Adonis actually had got more going for him than just his looks. Yay! He wasn't such jock. It appeared that he actually had brains as well as brawn.

But, seriously, Jesus Christ, he was so fucking hot! Seriously, that man was hotter than the Bahamas, and it when Mr. Andrews told us that we had to work in pairs for our assignment, I felt like all of my Christmases had come at once.

I get to work with Eric – Hot Stuff – Northman for my project.

I must have been really good in a previous life.

And, from the way that he was looking at me whenever he thought I wasn't looking, and the way that he would just casually rub his arm against mine, I could tell that he was into me.

Just as I was into him.

But, holy fuck ... how could I possibly tell someone like him, my secret. How could I possibly let him in on my past? How could I let Eric know that I was still a virgin – well, I wasn't technically, but in my own mind I still was?

How could someone like him, ever want someone as broken and as damaged as I was?

I wasn't worthy of someone like him.

I never was, and I never will be.

I deserve to be with someone like Bill, someone who treats me like I deserved to be treated, and I sure as hell don't fucking deserve to be treated like a Queen. I deserve to be treated like someone who is broken, like there is a part of me missing. I deserve to be treated as if I belong in a Mental Home.

However, whenever Eric asked me what my plans were for tonight, I just couldn't stop the words that came tumbling out of my mouth. Whenever I called him hot stuff, I felt like I should have been slapped as I would have been if I had of said it to Bill. And, I made it worse whenever I all but forced him to have my number.

Jesus Christ. After everything that Bill had said to me, after all that Bill had drilled into me. Why the fuck was I forcing him to have my number, and by the time that Eric held his arm out for me to take, I felt like I wanted to crawl into a corner and die, however, Eric's reassuring smile just made me want to keep a hold of him, so before I could second guess myself, I took a hold of his arm, and rubbed my nose all along his arm, in a comforting way as we exited the classroom, only to receive dirty looks and glares from some of the girls standing outside of the classroom.

"So ... where will we go , partner?" Eric smirked down at me, and I couldn't help but smile despite what I was feeling inside of me.

And, unfortunately for me, it wasn't Eric's dick that I was feeling inside of me.

Ugh.

Christ. I really was going to have to start treating him just like any other person on the planet, after all, someone as hot as him was bound to have a girlfriend stashed away somewhere. Or he was gay.

That was always the rule. All fit/good looking/sexy guys were either married, had a girlfriend or were gay.

Plain and simple.

"Um ... umm ..." I stuttered, scrambling to find my words. Jesus Christ, where had they gone?

"Well ... _um_. ... we could go to see a movie or we could just go grab a milkshake somewhere, if you'd like?" Eric smirked at me, and I buried my face in his arm, which set him off laughing like a hyena.

"Sure, we can go and get a milkshake or something else to drink, but only if you want to" I answered, feeling strangely at ease with Eric.

Eric and I walked out of the school still with me wrapped around his arm, and we, went to a little coffee shop that was on the corner of the street. When we got there, Eric ordered a strawberry milkshake and I ordered a banana one, and when we were both settled into our seats, Eric decided to make some sort of conversation.

"So ... Sookie, tell me all about you ... it's only fair since you already know my life story – you already know all about my relationship with both the motherland and my Llhasa Apso called Buster ..." Eric said.

"Well, my full name is Susannah Elizabeth Stackhouse. I am 18 years old. I come from small town Louisiana ..." I started.

"Where abouts in Louisiana?" Eric interrupted.

"A little backwater town called Bon Temps. It's not too far away from New Orleans and is about an hours drive away from Shreveport."

"Alright ... go on" Eric smirked, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I have an older brother called Jason, who is 22 and is about the same build as you, only slightly smaller. My parents were killed in a car crash when I was 7 years old, and Jason was 11. We were brought up by my Gran, Adele." I finished, smiling when I thought of home.

That was the way our conversation progressed for the next hour and a half, but eventually our milkshakes were finished.

"So ... I don't mean to be rude or nosy, but where do you live?" Eric asked, and then blushed. "I ... I mean for our assignment, I could come over to your place or you could come over to mine ..."

"Well, I live with my best friend Amelia in an apartment really close to here ... you?" I asked, and by the end of the sentence, I was blushing too.

"Alright ... come on then, let's go back to my apartment and we can get started on that assignment" Eric said, standing up and lifting both his own school stuff and mine.

"Eric ... I can carry that" I protested.

"Sush!" Eric smirked, but refused to give me the folder.

**And so ... is Sookie any closer to finding out where Eric lives? **

**Review to let me know what you think ... **


	7. Apartments

**Reasons why it still sucks to be me: (Version 2.0) **

**1) The contract/subscription dongle doofer thingie for the internet is still run out. I am still using the 19.2kbps speed internet dial up**

**2) I haven't even looked at my e-mails **

**3) I'm still not laughing about my coursework **

**4) I haven't even looked at the half started fanfic word documents. **

**Sorry for lack of updates – I was stuck doing coursework (Even though I am not in tech until 23****rd**** April 2012! **

**Also, this chapter has been exceedingly had to write, so if anybody has any ideas, for plot, let me know ... or anything to say at all, funny, boring, sad, depressing , rude, nasty or crude .. let me know! :0 **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

SPOV

"I have an older brother called Jason, who is 22 and is about the same build as you, only slightly smaller. My parents were killed in a car crash when I was 7 years old, and Jason was 11. We were brought up by my Gran, Adele." I finished, smiling when I thought of home.

That was the way our conversation progressed for the next hour and a half, but eventually our milkshakes were finished.

"So ... I don't mean to be rude or nosy, but where do you live?" Eric asked, and then blushed. "I ... I mean for our assignment, I could come over to your place or you could come over to mine ..."

"Well, I live with my best friend Amelia in an apartment really close to here ... you?" I asked, and by the end of the sentence, I was blushing too.

"Alright ... come on then, let's go back to my apartment and we can get started on that assignment" Eric said, standing up and lifting both his own school stuff and mine.

"Eric ... I can carry that" I protested.

"Sush!" Eric smirked, but refused to give me the folder.

EPOV

Everything has been going great ... and I mean, really great – she is just incredible, and I just can't fucking believe that I... and only I will get to work with Sookie for this whole term!

And I just couldn't wait until we started "working"!

Oh ... yes ... I most definately planned on seducing Sookie. I wanted to make her mine, and make me hers.

Forever.

For eternity.

She would be mine.

I would be hers.

So, with that in mind, I picked up not only my schoolbag and folder but also Sookie's.

"Come on then" I said when Sookie hadn't moved.

"So ... where exactly is it that you live?" Sookie asked, and I dreaded her reaction to the answer that I was about to give her.

"I live in an apartment not too far from here. In fact, it's just around the corner" I told her, testing the waters.

Sookie stopped, and stared at me whenever I turned around.

"What is it?" I asked, even though I knew exactly what was wrong.

"I guess, I will be seeing my ex – boyfriend after all. He lives in the apartment block just around the corner from here." Sookie said, nervously.

"Who's the ex – boyfriend?" I asked, even though I knew exactly who the arsehole was.

"Bill Compton" she answered.

"That arsehole?" I said, before I could stop myself.

"Yes, Eric ... that arsehole ... do you know him?" Sookie sweetly asked.

"Unfortunately, I do. That arsehole, as you call him, is my neighbour. I live in apartment 5, he lives in apartment 4." I admitted, unsure as to what I should say next.

"Ah right. I thought that you looked familiar. Cool. I just hope that we don't run into him today. Talk about awkward." Sookie laughed.

By this stage, we had arrived at the bottom of the apartment block, and I had to use my key to let us in. We were talking and laughing, much like we had been all afternoon, when, of course, my luck ran out.

I knew there had to be a fucking catch in here somewhere.

"Here ... give me your hand" I said, without thinking as I saw The Arsehole himself walking down the corridor.

"Why?" Sookie asked, but then complied when she saw who was slowly heading towards us.

"Sookie, I take it you have got my messages ... I was just on my way out but we can head back to the apartment so that we can talk things over ... I am so so sorry for what I did and I can promise you here and now that I won't ever do anything to disrespect you ever again. Baby, just take me back. Please. I can't live without you ... just come back to me please ... Sookeh... I love you" Bill whined at Sookie, whilst either being completely oblivious to my presence or just simply ignoring me altogether.

"Go away Bill. I thought I made it perfectly clear that I didn't even want to see you ever again" Sookie said, and even though the words were defiant, Sookie's voice was not and neither was her body.

They were both shaking like a leaf.

So, I subtly tried to calm her down by rubbing me thumb against her hand, and I noticed that my thumb against her hand, and I noticed that my efforts were working, at least until the Arsehole noticed what I was doing.

"What the hell is this?" Compton screeched. "Sookeh we have only been apart for less than two whole days and already you are willing to slut it up for anything that wants it. I didn't realise you were such a whore. But no matter. I can forgive it, once you come back to me." Bill continued, and then made to grab Sookie.

Oh but he did.

However, before Bill was able to actually grab Sookie, I had moved so that I was standing in front of her, protecting her, keeping her safe. All while I was still balancing our school books in my other arm.

"Leave, Bill. I believe Sookie asked you to leave" I snarled at him, feeling my fists clench up, fully prepared to clock him, and I thoroughly enjoyed the image of Bill falling to the floor, unconscious that was currently running through my mind.

"Sookeh is mine!" Bill growled at me, before shoving his nose up in the air, and walking on down the corridor.

Sookie and I walked down the corridor in silence, and whenever I opened the house, Sookie and I entered without a word. I immediately dropped all of the books and bags down onto the sofa and rushed over to Sookie to make sure that she was alright.

"Sookie, are you alright" I asked, running my hands up and down Sookie's arms, whilst staring straight into her eyes.

"I'm fine" she answered, shakily, making it apparent that whatever had happened between her and Bill, Sookie almost certainly was not fine.

But, instead of pushing her for any sort of answer, I simply pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, Eric" Sookie said, after a few more minuites.

"What for?" I asked, completely and utterly confused by her statement.

"Thank you for being here, for being you, for not abandoning me, for sticking through that fiasco in the hall, for sharing a perfect afternoon with me. You are amazing, Eric" she told me, looking me straight in the eye as she spoke and ten bringing her lips to mine and placed a soft, gentle kiss on my lips, which continued for I don't know how long before she slid her arms up around my neck and slid her tongue along my bottom lip, and I granted her access as my arms circled around her waist, pulling her closer, but when Sookie began to grind herself against my ever growing erection, I was able to shake the lust out of my head.

"Sookie! Stop!" I unwillingly said, and Sookie immediately tried to pull away from me, but like the selfish bastard I am, I refused to let her go.

"Let me go, Eric" Sookie squirmed.

"Sookie ... look at me" I asked gently, and she stopped squirming. "Trust me when I say I want you, but we can't go there just now ... you have only split with The Arsehole only two days ago, but believe me when I say I want you" and I ground myself against her centre, making her moan in pleasure.

"I should go" she said.

"Sookie ... stay ... I promise to be a good boy and ... we can have Chinese food ... just don't go" I said, waggling my eyebrows, and I placed her on the sofa, just as Buster came running into the room.

**So ... what do you think ... review and let me know ... **


	8. Chinese

**So … unusually for me, I don't have very much to say at the start of this chapter, except for that I am aiming to update this story every other day, with the hotel being on the days I don't update this story. And when My Way's sequel appears, each story will be updated every third day. **

**Hopefully. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

EPOV

"Sookie! Stop!" I unwillingly said, and Sookie immediately tried to pull away from me, but like the selfish bastard I am, I refused to let her go.

"Let me go, Eric" Sookie squirmed.

"Sookie ... look at me" I asked gently, and she stopped squirming. "Trust me when I say I want you, but we can't go there just now ... you have only split with The Arsehole only two days ago, but believe me when I say I want you" and I ground myself against her centre, making her moan in pleasure.

"I should go" she said.

"Sookie ... stay ... I promise to be a good boy and ... we can have Chinese food ... just don't go" I said, waggling my eyebrows, and I placed her on the sofa, just as Buster came running into the room.

EPOV

"Hey boy!" I greeted Buster as I sat down on the sofa beside Sookie, stretching down to lift him up onto the sofa between us. He immediately began to lick Sookie's hands. "Buster!" I said, wanting to tell him that Sookie was mine!

However, Sookie just laughed, as she began to pet and stroke Buster.

I have never been so fucking jealous of the dog in my entire life.

"So, little one, what do you fancy for dinner?" I asked, only realising that I had called Sookie "little one" after I had said it. Shit. It must have slipped out.

"Little one?" Sookie questioned, looking extremely confused.

Oh. Shit. How was I going to explain this one to her? Well … at least I hadn't called her lover, like I had been calling her in my head … ever since I first saw her actually.

"Yeah … little one …" I smiled sheepishly.

"Why do you call me little one?" Sookie smiled.

"" I said, quickly. Embarrassed.

"Sorry?" Sookie smirked, trying to force herself to stop laughing.

"No, Sookie, it's ridiculous" I told her, now convinced I was bright red.

"Eric … tell me, pwlese … I promise I won't laugh at you" Sookie said, pouting.

Well. Shit.

I couldn't refuse her anything when she pouted. Who was I kidding? I couldn't refuse her anything. Full. Stop.

"Alright … I call you little one, because" I took a deep breath in order to steel myself. "Because, you are my little one, because you are smaller than me" I prepared myself for Sookie's laughter, but instead she launched herself across the sofa at me, wrapping her arms around me, crying gently into my shoulder.

"Sookie … what is it? What is wrong?" I questioned, wondering if I had said something to upset her.

"Eric that's …. That's the sweetest, kindest thing that anyone has ever said to me" Sookie sobbed.

Arsehole never showered compliments on my Sookie?

I instantly promised myself that from now on Sookie would be showered with compliments (and hopefully other things), and that she would never ever feel so fucking lonely as I was beginning to understand she really was.

It was a considerable amount of time later before Sookie was able to stop crying, and I am man enough to admit that I held Sookie the whole way through her tears, and I couldn't help but notice that Sookie just seemed to fit, and that it just seemed to right.

"Hey little one, what would you like to have for dinner?" I asked when I heard my stomach growl, looking down at Sookie who was still sitting curled up on my lap, with Buster curled in between us.

We decided to just order one meal – the duck with black pepper sauce as well as a portion of egg fried rice, and also that we would get it delivered, as it would give us a chance to get started on our assignment (or just simply continue to get to know each other), while we were waiting on our dinner being delivered.

Fortunately for me, we ended up just chatting a little bit more about our lives, more specifically about our pasts.

"So … Sookie, tell me all about you and Bill" I said.

"What do you want to know?" Sookie said, timidly.

"Whatever you want to tell me, but before you say anything, let it be said, that even though I am Bill's neighbour, I fucking hate the guy, and that I won't even dream of repeating anything to anyone outside of this room. Sookie I can promise you." I told her, wanting to let her know that I was someone that she could trust, someone that she could turn to when she needed to, someone who she could speak to without fear of being judged or laughed it (well … unless we were just being stupid …)

"Well … alright, I guess it won't hurt to let you know all about my dating history … as long as I get to know all about yours" Sookie smiled.

Shit. Fuck. Jesus.

Internally I knew that I would have to confess everything up to Sookie, eventually, because I didn't want to ever lie to her, or hurt her by withholding information from her.

Something which I was quickly learning that Bill was the master at.

Well, except from being an Arsehole, but still.

"Alright … deal … but I warn you … you might not like everything that you hear." I warned.

"Well …. I am just fucking …." Sookie put her hand up over her mouth, in reaction to her swearing, but I gently raised my hand to her (and I couldn't help but notice that she flinched when I did so), and brought her hand away from her mouth saying "Sookie, you should never be ashamed of swearing, of saying whatever it is that you want to say."

"Sorry, Eric … I am just so … not used to saying whatever I want, and especially not used to swearing." Sookie said, sweetly, whilst grinning sheepishly.

I really was going to rip that Arsehole a new one when I finally got a hold of him.

"Don't worry about it, little one" I said, winking at her, and then laughing when she blushed.

"Alright so … my dating history …" Sookie stuttered, but was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

Ah. The food had arrived.

"So … your dating history" I said, once we had started eating.

**Alright … I know this chapter is a little short, but I wanted to get this little nugget out to you. Anybody got any ideas for previous partners for either Sookie or Eric? Do you think Eric is a little bit of a slut … or not? Let me know what you think …. **


	9. Pirates Of The Caribbean

**Well…thins are still as crap as ever around here. And, I am still up to my eyeballs in coursework, and as I promised that I'd try to update every other day for this story …. So … **

**Also, I signed up for a tumblr account recently, and if you want to check out some ramblings, some info on how the chapters are progressing or some AS pics … check it out! *pwlese* the address is .com **

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine. **

EPOV

"Sorry, Eric … I am just so … not used to saying whatever I want, and especially not used to swearing." Sookie said, sweetly, whilst grinning sheepishly.

I really was going to rip that Arsehole a new one when I finally got a hold of him.

"Don't worry about it, little one" I said, winking at her, and then laughing when she blushed.

"Alright so … my dating history …" Sookie stuttered, but was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.

Ah. The food had arrived.

"So … your dating history" I said, once we had started eating.

SPOV

Whenever Eric asked about my past with Bill I couldn't help but want to run away and hide, but also somewhere inside of me, I knew that I had to tell Eric, because I no matter whatever happened between us – and it was plainly apparent from spending this afternoon together that something was going to happen – I didn't want to base our relationship on a lie – even if we were only going to be friends for the rest of our lives. Although based on our steamy kiss earlier, that was highly unlikely.

"Yes, my dating history" I said, even though I was becoming more and more ashamed of my barely – there relationship past, as I was sure that a man like Eric was bound to have more than the odd notch on his bedpost.

In fact, I was cocksure that Eric probably didn't have a bedpost at all.

But, then again, I could be wrong.

I just seriously hoped that I was.

Eric, must have felt my nervousness as he said "Sookie, you don't have to tell me all about your history if you don't want to, but I'll still tell toy about mine if you want me too, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Swoon.

"No, Eric, I'll tell you, but I am just not so sure that you will really want to hear my history, I mean, I just feel so inadequate compared to you, I feel as I am not even worthy enough to be sitting here with you" I said, voicing my fears.

In an instant, I had moved into Eric's lap.

"Sookie, look at me" Eric said, his eyes searching for mine.

I forced myself to look up from the floor into Eric's gorgeous baby blues.

"Sookie … you are gorgeous, sexy, beautiful, smart and funny. You have to believe me whenever I say that I want you. I want you to be mine just as much as I want to be yours. Yes, I have slept with a lot of meaningless, faceless whores in my past, but I want you, I desire only you … I mean Sookie how could I not want you, just feel what you do to me" Eric said, and grinded his erection against my ass. I immediately felt the blush rising.

"Hmm …. Eric" I couldn't stop myself from moaning.

"So, Sookie … do you believe me now that you are more than enough for me … for the first time in my life, I can see that I have found someone who is my match." Eric then dipped his head down to my lips and gave me a long, slow, deep, passionate kiss. I slid my arms around Eric's neck, and he moved his arms to surround my waist, pulling me closer to him.

We continued on like that for what must have been at least another ten minutes, before Eric slowly pulled back and rested his forehead against my own. My arms were still around his neck and his arms were still around my waist.

I never felt more safe in my entire life than I did now.

"Little one … as much as I would love to take you back into my bed right now and fuck you right through the mattress, making love to you for the rest of tonight and and all of tomorrow, I don't think that it would be the best thing for us to do right now … I want a relationship with you that will last for eternity, and I don't want to fuck it up by sleeping with you too soon, but rest assured, Sookie, I want you" Eric said, softly, and gave me a peck on the lips whenever he had finished his little speech.

Then my stomach growled.

Way to ruin the moment Sookie. I told myself.

"Here Sookie … we need to finish our dinner" Eric said, and pulled my plate across the little table so that I wouldn't have to move off of his lap just so that I could eat.

We finished the rest of our dinner in relative silence, both of us completely lost in our thoughts, and as much as I wanted to throw Eric down and fuck him right here and now, I agreed with him that we needed to take things slowly, since I had just come out of a relationship, and also because I was damaged.

Broken.

Wrecked.

But, I didn't feel it just now. Being with Eric made me feel like I was the most beautiful woman in the world.

After we had ate out Chinese, Eric and I cleared up our dishes, and then settled down on the sofa, where Eric put his arms around me.

"So … Sookie, my girlfriend, what would you like to do for the evening?" Eric asked, and I smiled.

"I'm your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Only if you would like to be" Eric smiled sheepishly.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, if you'll be my boyfriend." I said, and leaned over to kiss him.

"Gladly…. so what do you fancy doing tonight?" Eric said when I pulled back, sinking further into his embrace.

"Is it alright if we just stay in and watch a movie, or something?" I said

"Little one … we can do whatever it is that you want to do" Eric smiled, and got up off the sofa to put a movie on.

"What are we watching?" I asked, when he sat back down again, once again putting his arms around me.

"Pirates of the Caribbean"

"I love this movie!" I said, reaching up to kiss him.

"Eric … I really need to talk to you about my past" I told him once the movie had ended, having come to the conclusion that I needed to tell Eric everything about my past, everything that had happened to me in my short life.

I needed to tell him why I was damaged.

I needed to tell him why I was broken.

"Sure, baby …. tell me whatever it is that you need to tell me, Sookie." Eric smiled and I pulled out of his arms so that I could see his face clearly, and crossed my legs so that I was facing him, but I still held onto his hand, as I began to tell him my story.

**Yes, yes I know … I said that I would explain both Eric and Sookie's pasts in this chapter, but sadly, Eric decided that I had to tell this part of the story first. **

**And you know how he gets when he wants something. He just stands there stamping his foot. **

**So … hopefully, we will get to find out a little bit more about the characters in the next chapter. **


	10. Talking

**So … since I am a tremendous dick, I forgot to put spaces in my tumblr address, so therefore, it didn't appear … so the address is mscathywilson. tumblr . com **

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. Unfortunately. **

**And, this chapter was really hard to write, so I can only imagine what it will be like to read **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Eric … I really need to talk to you about my past" I told him once the movie had ended, having come to the conclusion that I needed to tell Eric everything about my past, everything that had happened to me in my short life.

I needed to tell him why I was damaged.

I needed to tell him why I was broken.

"Sure, baby …. tell me whatever it is that you need to tell me, Sookie." Eric smiled and I pulled out of his arms so that I could see his face clearly, and crossed my legs so that I was facing him, but I still held onto his hand, as I began to tell him my story.

SPOV

"Well, I first met Bill, last March, at the open day for the university, when we bumped into each other, literally. We got talking and swapped phone numbers that day. I can remember thinking that he was sweet, and sexy … and for the first time in my life, I had met someone that I wanted to be my boyfriend. Two months later, we went out on our first date … which was to a strip club. Yes, a strip club. He practically left me on my own that night while he enjoyed dances from various different strippers. I had never been more embarrassed in my whole life … well, up until I found out he was cheating on me … but that's for later on. After that, I decided that I would give him another chance to redeem himself but it wasn't long until everyone around me began to see that I was changing. At the time I didn't see it, but now I do. I see how I would start to only wear clothes that he deemed to be reasonable – you know, everything that would force me to cover up. I couldn't wear whatever I wanted. He would make me change if it was something that he deemed to be too slutty – such as skirts that were knee length, t-shirts – even the high necked ones and so on … Every time that someone would call me or text me, Bill would demand to know who it was, and that he saw the message or had the call on loudspeaker. He would choose who I could be friends with. He never actually came out and said that I couldn't choose my own friends but he would constantly put them down and complain when I would hang about with them. He especially did not like Amelia, you know my best friend. He said that she was bad for me, and she pretty much thought the exact same about him, but at the time, I was so in love with him that I ignored everything everyone ever told me. Bill did everything that was within his power to make sure that I was completely controlled by him, he tried to isolate me from the outside world. He also wouldn't let me go anywhere without him or he would call every 15 minutes if he wasn't with me. If I didn't answer his calls, he would accuse me of cheating on him. He used to call me broken and damaged, and say that I should be thankful to him for even being my boyfriend, because nobody else would even want me."

I was crying by the end of my little speech, and Eric wasted no time in pulling me back into his arms, rocking me back and forward gently, as if I were a baby, saying some of the most gentle and sweet things I had ever heard in my ear

"Sookie … baby … you are not broken or damaged, you are gorgeous. Even with your big, baggy, covered up Bill approved clothes, I still found you incredibly sexy, whenever I saw you. You are perfect little one, and don't let anybody tell you any different" Eric soothed, and I allowed myself to relax against his body, allowing myself to remain safe in his arms.

"Eric … I suppose that you want to know why Bill called me broken and damaged. He didn't pick those words out of thin air. He called me them for a reason." I said, as calmly as I could after I had calmed down again.

I still hadn't moved off of Eric's lap.

"Sookie … you don't have to tell me if you are not comfortable telling me … you can simply tell me when you are ready, when you feel comfortable" Eric said, soothingly.

"You really are the most patient guy in the world world." I smiled.

"Sookie. I have wanted you ever since I first saw you with the Arsehole. I am not going to do anything to fuck this up with you. I want a relationship that lasts for eternity with you. Not just something for the weekend." Eric said, and I melted a little.

"Well … I think that I should just tell you now, it will be easier than bottling it up for the rest of our relationship. If I don't tell you now, I will never tell you." I said to him.

"Sure … tell me anything you want to" Eric said, and tightened his hold on me, but I didn't feel as if I were being crushed.

"Just promise me not to kill anyone when I tell you this. It is kinda private. Besides from Bill and my closest friends and family, I haven't told anyone about it." I said.

"Sookie, I promise" Eric said leaning down to peck me on the lips.

Good times.

"Well … you know how I told you that I was brought up by my gran" I said, and Eric nodded "well, he older brother Bartlett used to come over a lot, saying that he wanted to help gran out. He used to bring me presents every time he came to visit, but would basically ignore Jason. Whenever Gran was out with Jason one time, he came over to babysit me, and he began to force to …. to …" I stuttered, but forced myself to finish the story.

I took a deep breath.

"He forced me to touch his manly parts, and stroke them, but Gran came back before we could do anything else. He made me swear never to tell anyone, and I didn't. From then on, time after time, he would corner me when Gran and Jason were not in. Each time it got worse … until he … he … raped me. I fought him off as much as I could, but he was too rough for me. He broke my pelvis and a few ribs, as well as both my thighs that day. Doctors also said that it was highly unlikely that I would be able to have children, naturally. He also knocked me unconscious. When Jason and Gran returned, they found that Bartlett had gone, and I was still out cold. I didn't come around for another 3 weeks, and when I did, he had the nerve to show up at the hospital. Gran beat the ever loving shit out of him, and we called the police. As far as I know, he is still in prison." I said.

"Oh … Sookie … honey …." Eric said, and began soothing me again by rocking back and forward until the tears that had started again eventually stopped.

**And so we have Sookie's history … what do you think? **

**Review and let me know …. **


	11. Please Stay?

**So … I managed to get a little closer to being up to do date with my assignments, so I thought that I'd try to get this written and ready for updating … I know … I am writing two chapters on the same day. **

**Amazing! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Oh … Sookie … honey …." Eric said, and began soothing me again by rocking back and forward until the tears that had started again eventually stopped.

EPOV

Even though I'd promised Sookie that I wouldn't do anything stupid or rash when I found out about Bill and Bartlett, I had to force myself to stay seated on the sofa, before I killed the two of them. Seriously, first Bill uses and abuses my little one, and then I find out that my Sookie was raped at 7 years old!

So, instead of finding someone to take my anger out on I busy myself by calming Sookie down through rocking her like she was a baby, trying to calm myself down as much as I was calming Sookie.

"Eric … there's something else I need to tell you …" Sookie said, lifting her head from the crook of my neck where she had buried it.

"What is it little one?" I questioned.

"Even though Uncle Bartlett took my virginity, it was not something that I gave away freely and willingly … so Eric … what I mean to say is that it will be a long time before I am ready to sleep with you, with between what happened with Bill and Bartlett, you are really going to have to earn it." Sookie told me.

"Sookie … we can go as slow or as fast as you want to … everything we do will be at your own pace. I won't pressure you to do anything that you don't want to … or aren't ready for. I meant what I said, I have waited too long for you and I won't fuck it up." I said, leaning down to kiss Sookie again, effectively sealing the deal.

Sookie slowly turned around on my lap as the kiss deepened with her arms sliding up around my neck as my own grip tightened around her waist. Kissing Sookie was one of the most amazing feelings in the whole world, and I would gladly spend the rest of my life just sitting on this sofa, kissing my little one.

"Hmm….Eric" Sookie moaned as she broke away from the kiss and placed her forehead against mine, both of us trying to even out our breathing.

"Little one … you are incredible, you know that" I told her, believing each word as it came out of my mouth. She really was incredible. And she was mine.

All mine.

Just as much as I was hers.

"So … little one … now that I know all about your past, I think that it is only fair if you hear all about my past, just so that you don't get any nasty surprises, but if you don't want to hear about it tonight, you can another time" I said, not wanting to force this on her, but yet making sure that she knew that it was important to me that she knew all about everything that happened in my past.

"Eric … I want to know whatever is in your past, but only if you want to tell me. And, just like you were able to promise me, I can promise you that whatever you say will be between the both of us" Sookie said, and while I understood what she was saying, it was completely unnecessary.

"Little one … I don't care who you tell about my past, you can shout it from the rooftops if you want to" I said, and gave her another peck on the lips.

I just couldn't seem to keep my mouth away from hers.

And I didn't want to.

Sookie just smiled.

"Well … little one … I am a bit of a man whore. Seriously, I would go out to bars and clubs, sometimes with Pam, sometimes with friends, sometimes on my own with the idea of picking up a woman. I maybe done this three or four times a week, each time leaving with them to go to their place or mine if no where else was available. I have probably fucked more people than is normal, and I have never, ever been in a proper relationship before but I want to be in one with you. I am not ashamed to admit that I have sometimes been a horrible bastard to some of the women who just didn't get the idea that all I was looking for was a one night thing, maybe a fuck buddy relationship if the person was an incredible lay, but that was extremely rare. But Sookie, you do have to believe me that I don't want anybody but you. You are a candle in a coal mine. And, already I can't see a way to function properly without you." I said, and as soon as the words were out of my mouth I immediately feared that I had said too much as Sookie began to try to wiggle out of my lap.

Shit.

"Relax Eric … I am not going anywhere … I just need to go to the toilet" Sookie smiled, and went off to find the bathroom, after I pointed it out to her.

I was finally able to breathe again properly whenever Sookie came back and settled down beside me on the sofa, snuggling herself into the crook of my arm, which I spread out along the back of the sofa, to as to act as a sort of a pillow for her. She put her hand on my chest, playing with the buttons on my shirt.

"It's getting late …. I should be heading home, I mean … we have school tomorrow" Sookie said, and tried to wiggle free after a few minuties.

**So … do you think Sookie will stay? Or will she go? **

**Review and let me know xx **


	12. Snuggles

**Well … not much going on here, but I do refuse to look at my pile of coursework. I swear its getting more and more each day. **

**And this chapter, is for ****RamintaD**** who gave me the 80****th**** review for this story! **

**A big thank you to everybody who reads and takes the time to review. I love you all xx **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"It's getting late …. I should be heading home, I mean … we have school tomorrow" Sookie said, and tried to wiggle free after a few minuties.

EPOV

Nope. She wasn't leaving. Not if I had anything to do with it.

"Little one … you don't have to leave … you can stay if you want, I'll give you my bed and I can sleep in Pam's room" I said, refusing to let her go.

"What will I do about clothes in the morning?" Sookie asked.

"Pam has about the same measurements as you do … you could borrow some of her clothes if you want to … she keeps an overflow closet here …" I shrugged, failing to see what Sookie's problem was.

"I am not going to wear your sisters clothes to school tomorrow … I can phone Amelia to see if she will drop some clothes off for me tonight … if you want me to?" Sookie asked, nerviously.

"Sure" I replied.

Sookie then telephoned her friend Amelia, who, it turned out was passing the apartmnent block anyways, so she said she would drop them off, on her way out, since she was going to visit her boyfriend's.

Excellent.

"So … Eric, I am going to go down to the front door so that Amelia doesn't have to come the whole way up here. If she does …. you will end up getting a through talking to and I am just not too sure that I want to share you just yet" Sookie said, coming around to hug me, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Baby … I am fine with that" I told her, bending down to inhale her warm scent.

I don't know how long we stood like that for, but the next thing I knew Sookie's mobile phone was ringing.

"It's Amelia … I guess I had better go down to get my clothes" Sookie sighed, ovbiously not wanting to move.

I was sharing the sentiment.

"Alright I'll be back up in a minuite" Sookie said, moving away from me towards the door. Without putting on any shoes.

She left in just her sock soles, and by the time she reappeared about 10 minuites later, I was still standing in exactly the same place as I had been when Sookie left.

"Eric … have you moved at all?" Sookie laughed when she returned.

"Nope" I said, laughing along with her.

"So … come on then, let me show you where everything is." I said, and grabbed Sookie's hand as we walked towards my bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Sookie asked once I had shown her where everything was.

"To bed?" I answered from the door, confused.

"Can you stay in here tonight, Eric … it's just that I shared things with you that I haven't even thought of in a long time, and I need to feel safe, so can you just hold me please? With no funny buisness?" Sookie blushed.

"Sookie … little one, all you had to do was ask." I was in the bed, changed and all before I could even get the words out.

Sookie, however, went into the ensuite with her little bag, and re-emerged a few minuties later, and climbed into the bed beside me. She lay on her side, facing me, and I easily wrapped her arms around her, as she did the same to me. I quickly closed the gap between us to give her a long, slow, deep passionate kiss.

"Good night little one" I said, pulling back to set the alarm for the morning.

"Night, Eric" Sookie answered, and then turned around so that we were spooning.

I slept like a log.

EPOV

We were both woken in the morning by the sound of the alarm going off, and I only moved my arm from around Sookie's waist so long enough to switch the alarm off, before snuggling deeper into her, once again inhaling her warm scent.

She smelled like coconut.

I loved it. A lot.

"Hmm…Do we have to?" Sookie sighed a few moments later.

"Do we have to what little one?" I said.

"Get up … do we have to get up. I'd rather just stay here, and snuggle with you all day" Sookie said, pulling the duvet cover further over her face.

"Little one … as much as I would also love to stay here and snuggle with you, we do have to get up." I said, really unwillingly.

"Really?" Sookie laughed, turning around to face me.

"Yes" I said, and moved to get out of the bed, but before I was able to get up, Sookie put her arms around the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss whilst massaging the back of my head. Me, being the opportunist that I am, slid my tongue into Sookie's mouth, as I tightened my hold on her.

Sookie also slid her tongue into my mouth, and I couldn't help the groan that escaped from my mouth.

Or my morning wood.

That suddenly sprang from no where.

"You are eager" Sookie smiled when we separated.

"Oh My God … Sookie, I honestly didn't mean for that to happen … I am so so sorry" I flustered, compeltely embrassed.

Christ. When did I start getting embarassed because of my cock.

I was proud of it. All 10 inches.

Yes, 10 inches.

I know because I measured it.

"Eric … don't worry about it … so, you got a case of morning wood. It's nothing to be embarassed about …" Sookie soothed.

"Sookie … its just that you wanted to take things slowly, and here I am basically saying that I want you now" I groaned, burying my head in the pillow.

"So you don't want me?" Sookie said, and then moved out of the bed.

"I didn't say that little one … come here" I said, pulling her back.

"Baby … I want you so much … my erection here is surely enough to let you know how attractive that I find you to be … how gorgeous you are … how unbelieveably sexy you are when you are in your jammies" I told her, pulling her down for another kiss.

**Well … what do you think? **

**Review and let me know … also, I will dedicate the next chapter to whoever comes up with the best review … **


	13. Toast

**Well …. Still nothing much going on around here … you? **

**Also … this chapter is for librablueberry19, who still can't believe Eric measured his own cock! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"I didn't say that little one … come here" I said, pulling her back.

"Baby … I want you so much … my erection here is surely enough to let you know how attractive that I find you to be … how gorgeous you are … how unbelieveably sexy you are when you are in your jammies" I told her, pulling her down for another kiss.

SPOV

After Eric and I had our little chat in the living room, and he asked me to stay, I just couldn't face the prospect of going back home to my own apartment, where I would be on my own, since no doubt that Amelia would be heading out with Tray again, so I decided to stay with Eric for the night.

And, after I shared every dark, damp horrible corner of my life with him, I just wanted to stay somewhere where I felt safe. Somewhere where I felt protected.

Somewhere in Eric's arms.

And, then I had to go and take a whole fucking spaz attack this morning when I managed to get it into my head that somehow Eric didn't find me attractive, even though I knew that he did find me attractive, and that he wanted to be with me, but I just couldn't wrap my head around it at all

Even though that didn't make a lot of sense.

But, it was the way I felt.

"Eric … we really need to get up, otherwise we are going to be late for school …" I said, and Eric placed another whopper of a kiss on me.

"Alright little one … lets go …" Eric said, as he got up out of the bed, and pulled me up from the bed, and towards the kitchen.

"So … sit down little one … and I shall make you breakfast … just like the amazing person I am" Eric smirked.

"No … Eric … you don't have to do that … I can get my own" I argued, moving towards the fridge, but Eric stopped me.

"Naha… nope … sit down and I will make your breakfast. I am not negotiating this with you … just sit down and let me make your breakfast" Eric said, flatly, even though he was smiling, and guided me to a seat.

"Fine" I smirked, sitting down.

"Good girl" Eric smiled and then bent his head to give me a peck on the lips.

"So what is it that you want for breakfast?" Eric said, as he opened the fridge.

"Hmm … just whatever it is that you are having" I answered, not wanting to be a pain.

"Well … I usually just have a slice of toast and butter, with a cup of coffee. Is that alright for you?" Eric said, moving towards the bread bin.

"Sure … I usually just have toast in the mornings too …" I smiled.

Eric just shook his head as he put two slices of white bread into the toaster, and then boiled the kettle so we could have coffee.

"Well … it would appear that we have a few moments to spare … Miss Stackhouse … what is it that you suggest we do for those moments?" Eric leered at me, and I found myself smiling, despite the fact that when Bill did it, it creeped me out. Big style.

"Well … I am fresh out of ideas … Mr Northman" I smiled, coyly.

Jesus. This was so unlike me.

"How about this?" Eric questioned, as he once again bent his mouth down to mine. I quickly slid my arms around his waist as he moved his hand to the side of my face, whilst deepening the kiss. We stayed like this until we heard the toaster pop.

"Buger" Eric said, and I laughed as we rested our foreheads against each other, trying to even out our breathing.

"Do you just want butter on your toast?" Eric asked, once we were finally able to tear ourselves away from each other.

"Yeah" I answered, and went for the kettle, and poured out two mugs of coffee.

We sat down to our breakfast in in silence, but, we were holding hands, and every now and again, Eric would lean across the table so as to give me a kiss.

I blushed each and every time.

After we had finished breakfast, we cleared away our dishes, washed and dried them, whilst sharing little tidbits of our lives such as our likes and dislikes, and then we went to get dressed and retrieve our bags before heading off to school, hand in hand.

"Hold on a sec," Eric said, as he dropped my hand so that he could lock the apartment door.

I just stood there, admiring his backside as he bent down to put the key into the lock (no pun intended!), and I was obviously lost in my little fantasy because the next thing I knew, Eric had turned around, and was smirking at me.

"See something you like, little one?" Eric said.

I bushed.

"Yes" I admitted.

"Don't worry little one … I love your backside too" Eric admitted, before taking the folder out of my hands, placing it on the floor and then kissing the fuck out of me.

"Hmm…. Sookie" Eric moaned, as my arms went up around his neck, gently pulling his hair and massaging the back of his neck. Eric moved his arms around my back, pulling me closer to him, as his tongue invaded my mouth. I slowly, slid my own tongue into his mouth, just as Eric let out a groan that went straight to my lady parts.

"Eric" I moaned in response.

The kiss was on the verge of becoming obscene, but that was the last thing on my mind because I was kissing my boyfriend, but that all changed when I heard a voice from behind me say "You Are Mine".

However, before I could react by saying something to the intruder, Eric had turned around to face the idiot who had intruded on us. And, all I have to say is God help him, because I definitely won't be.

"Well … Mr. Compton … what can I do you for?" Eric said, his voice icily flat. I really would not want to be Bill right about now.

**So … I know it's a little short, but what do you think Bill has to say about the whole situation? Review and let me know …. Also, the next chapter is dedicated to the person with the best review! **


	14. Come Back To Me

**So … in the news today: Absolutely nothing to report. **

**This chapter contains some pretty crude insults referring to rape, and child abuse. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

**This chapter is for: … **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

However, before I could react by saying something to the intruder, Eric had turned around to face the idiot who had intruded on us. And, all I have to say is God help him, because I definitely won't be.

"Well … Mr. Compton … what can I do you for?" Eric said, his voice icily flat. I really would not want to be Bill right about now.

EPOV

I can't fucking believe that Arsehole had the nerve to interrupt me and Sookie, after everything that he has done to her, and after our perfect evening and morning together, he just had to come and put a whole fucking dampener on the thing.

Seriously.

It was going to take every ounce of my power not to punch the ever loving shit out of him, but I was determined to be the better person here, I would not stoop down to his level.

Well, maybe I would if Sookie had not been present, but I was not going to scare her, or hurt her in the same way that Bill had done.

And, the last thing I wanted was to make Sookie afraid of me, especially when you take into account everything that she had been through with both Bill and Bartlett.

"Sookeh …. You. Are. Mine." Bill growled.

What. The. Fuck. Was. He. Smoking?

"Go away Bill. I don't want any trouble. Just let us go to school" I heard Sookie say from behind me, as she wrapped her whole body around my arm, her body trembling and shaking as she did so.

"Not until you come with me, Sookeh. I can forgive you for your little foray with Northman, but you have to stop it right here, right now. Just come with me. Come with me like you know you should. Sookeh, you are mine, not Northmans. Come back with me … you little whore, where you know you belong." Bill growled, edging closer and closer to us.

At least Sookie slid closer to me.

"Bill … seriously, do you know how ridiculous you sound right about now?" I said, barely restraining a smile.

He really was a fuckwad if he believed that Sookie wanted him.

"Bill, I don't want you. I thought that I had made that clear when I dumped you" Sookie said.

"Sookeh. We are not over. We are just on a temporary break. And, whilst on that break, you had a little dalliance with Northman. Now I am ordering you to come back to me right now. You whore. Does he know that you are broken? Does he know you are ruined? That even as a child you were willing to give it up to anyone who wanted it. You are a whore and a slut, and nobody else would have you. Now come to me and we will just forget that this ever happened."

I was so mesmerised by the thought that Bill thought that he was a better catch than me, that I didn't hear the words coming out of Bill's mouth until it was almost too late, and by the time that I had cottoned on to what it was exactly that he was saying, Sookie had come out from behind me, and walked across the hall to Bill, smiling as she did so.

What. The. Fuck? She was seriously walking away from me, from us, just simply because the Arsehole had told her to.

I forced myself to look at Bill, who was grinning like an idiot at me, and mouthing "Fuck you, Northman" at me.

This is like a train wreck. I knew what was going to happen, but yet, I couldn't stop myself from looking.

And then when Sookie put her hands on either of Bill's shoulders, and leaned closer to him as if she were going to kiss him.

"Sookie!" I heard myself let out a low strangled moan, as my voice continued to crack and break. I was not going to allow the tears forming in my eyes to fall.

And then Sookie lifted her knee, and connected it with Bill's ball sack.

"Sookeh!" Bill screamed in pain, in just the same moment as I realised that Sookie wasn't leaving me to go back to Bill.

She was telling Bill that she definitely did not want him.

She was telling him that she wanted me.

"No … Bill, you see, that's where you are wrong. I am Eric's. Not yours. I want him. Not you. He makes me feel safe, and protected. Unlike anything you ever did." Sookie growled at him, and Bill mistakenly tried to reach for Sookie, but she was too quick for him, sinking her foot into Bill's groin.

And, the best part was that she was wearing heels.

Granted, they weren't high heels – only about an inch or so, but it was enough to make Bill howl in pain.

I hurriedly turned around and picked up all of our belongings and followed Sookie down the hall.

"Sookie … wait up" I called.

She stopped and turned around, and seeing me, she smiled.

"Hey, you." She said, leaning up to kiss me, a kiss which I quickly deepened.

"You know that was incredible" I said, after we pulled back so that we could breathe.

"Thanks. I am really, sorry about walking away from you like that. I know it must have seemed like I was leaving you to go back with him. Eric, I just want you to know that even though we have only been together for like a day, I would never go back to him. Even if we split, I won't be going back to him." Sookie said, and leaned up for another kiss, which I happily returned, and wrapped my arms around Sookie – folders and all – as she brought hers up to cup my face.

I slowly slid my tongue along Sookie's lower lip, asking for, requesting permission to enter her mouth permission which she readily gave , as her tongue entered into my mouth. I felt like I was exploring each and every crevice of her mouth, something which I was glad to do, and I couldn't help the little moans that were coming out of my mouth, and neither could Sookie by the sounds of it.

At this rate, we were going to make it to the university in time for class to finish.

"Jesus … really Sookie, do you have to start it out here?"

**Well. Well. What do you think of Sookie getting even? And, just who is interrupting Sookie and Eric this time?**


	15. I Like Him

**Well … I recently posted the sequel to Dead Until Dark: My Way – Living Dead In Dallas: My Way, and unfortunately it didn't get very many reviews … so I am trying to promote it a little through this fic. It basically takes in some of the basic plot with Living Dead In Dallas, but also includes my own spin on things – for example, Godric may or may be Eric's maker, and it also furthers the plot (a little) in regards to Sophie Anne wanting Sookie, so please, please check it out … **

**Also … in regards to this fic … most people guessed Amelia! ****.. they were right! LOL**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Enjoy. **

EPOV

I slowly slid my tongue along Sookie's lower lip, asking for, requesting permission to enter her mouth permission which she readily gave , as her tongue entered into my mouth. I felt like I was exploring each and every crevice of her mouth, something which I was glad to do, and I couldn't help the little moans that were coming out of my mouth, and neither could Sookie by the sounds of it.

At this rate, we were going to make it to the university in time for class to finish.

"Jesus … really Sookie, do you have to start it out here?"

EPOV

Seriously, what the fuck was with everyone interrupting Sookie and I today? Couldn't they just leave us the fuck alone? But no, because that would be the decent thing to do.

"Sookie … aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" said a brown haired woman, who was quickly advancing towards us. The woman seemed to be about the same age as Sookie, and had brown eyes (from what I could see). Aside from that Sookie and her could be twins as they were about the same height and the same build.

However, there was no doubt that my Sookie was definitely the most sexy out of the two of them (…who was I kidding, she was the sexiest woman ever!) Nobody was better looking or hotter or more beautiful than my Sookie. I gave her one final peck on the lips as Sookie turned to face the woman before us (I could already see her out my peripheral vision).

And, then it dawned on me.

This must be Amelia.

Sookie's Best Friend.

"Well … what are you waiting for? Sookie … tell me who your friend is?" Amelia said, smiling.

"Amelia … this is Eric Northman …. Eric, this is my supposed best friend, Amelia Broadway" Sookie said, laying her head on my shoulder, and she too was smirking.

God, I we might not have been together for very long but I want to see that smile for the rest of mu life.

"And, dearest Sookie … just what is your relationship with this hot piece of man meat?" Amelia continued, smiling lethally.

Before, Sookie answered, she looked up at me, and I gave her a brief nod, letting her know that she could spill to Amelia … if she wanted to that is.

"Eric is my boyfriend … and before you say anything Amelia, we are taking things slowly" Sookie answered.

"Sookie … I don't care how slow you take things, just as long as he treats you right and makes you happy, I don't care" Amelia said, before looking up at me, and continuing "But, sunshine, you ever touch her, you ever hurt her, I will rip your dick off and shove it so far up you will swear you are being fucked up the arse every day for the rest of your life. "

But, before I was able to answer, I heard a shout come from behind us.

"Sookeh is mine!" came the vioice as it herpled down the hall towards us.

Bill.

God, why didn't he just get the message.

"What the fuck do you want Arsehole?" I growled at him, taking all of my frustrations out on him.

I never thought that I would say it but I really, really just wanted to go to school, with my girlfriend.

And probably her best friend too.

"You are mine! Now Sookie … he will never ever be faithful to you, you think you know him, but you don't. Did he tell you that he is a man whore? Did he tell you that he is with a different girl basically every night? Sometimes not just one girl, but two or three? He comes parading up here at all times of the night. He will never be good enough for you, but if that is the sort of thing you want, if that is the sort of thing that turns you on … then you are just as big of a whore as he is. However, I am offering you a way out. I am giving you the choice of coming back to me. I may have hurt you but I would never do anything to you like he will" Bill said, and kept advancing towards us, stretching out his arms towards Sookie.

Trying to grab her.

Before I could stop myself, before I could second guess myself, I lunged forward, my first colliding with Bill's nose.

The sound of his nose breaking was when I realised that I had moved at all. Bill staggered backwards, his hands now covering his nose, and the blood was pouring everywhere.

Charming.

"Eric …. Are you alright?" Sookie screeched, hurrying to my side, and checking my hand for damage.

Miraculously, I had managed to escape from injury.

But, fortunately, the same thing couldn't be said for Bill.

"Yeah … I'm alright" I told her, putting my arm around her.

"You bastard! How dare you! You see Sookie what he is capable of? You see what he does? Why would you want to be with someone like that? Why would you want to live in fear of him? If this is what she does to me, what will he do to you?" Bill snarled.

"I may not know a lot about Eric" Amelia said, stepping forward, "but from what I have seen, he is a hell of a lot better for Sookie than you ever were. Now, I suggest you back the fuck off".

"Amelia … this has absolutely nothing to do with you?" Bill said, at least that is what I think he said, since his hands were still covering his face.

"Bill. Shut the fuck up. You have absolutely no right to go off on one purely because Sookie has moved on, especially since you were sticking your dick into every surface you could whilst you were together. Sookie is perfectly within her rights to fuck whoever she likes. Now toddle on" Amelia retorted, moving her hands in a shooing motion.

Bill had absolutely no choice but to walk on.

"Amelia … you shouldn't have said that Eric and I have slept together" Sookie said embarrassed.

"Maybe not, but if it gets him so fuck off" Amelia shrugged. "And, by the way," she continued "I like you, you could be good for Sookie".

"That's good, Amelia" Sookie said, "I like him too". Then she stretched up to give me a peck on the lips, which I eagerly returned.

It really was looking to be a good day for me.

"Ugh … you two are so sickly sweet" Amelia said, making puking noises.

"Well then, take a leaf out of your own book, Amelia and bugger off" Sookie told her, smiling.

"No Chance" Amelia retorted.

**Well, everybody … what do we think of Amelia? And what did we think of Eric's payback … **


	16. Trip

**Well … not much going on here, except for the fact that I am not on holidays no more, so I apologise if I update less … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"That's good, Amelia" Sookie said, "I like him too". Then she stretched up to give me a peck on the lips, which I eagerly returned.

It really was looking to be a good day for me.

"Ugh … you two are so sickly sweet" Amelia said, making puking noises.

"Well then, take a leaf out of your own book, Amelia and bugger off" Sookie told her, smiling.

"No Chance" Amelia retorted.

SPOV

"Ames … don't you have to go and meet Tray?" I asked, trying for what seemed like the millionth time, to get Amelia to quite simply. Fuck off.

Honestly, I just wanted to spend a little more time with my boyfriend before school. Is that too much to ask?

"So … Eric, tell me all about you … Sookie here, refused to tell me anything last night whenever I dropped her clothes off for her." Amelia asked.

"Well … what exactly is it that you want to know, Amelia?" Eric asked, politely, as he rubbed circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Where are you from?" Amelia asked.

"I am from Sweden" Eric said, in a Swedish voice, and I laughed.

Eric just smirked.

"Cool. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Amelia continued.

"Yeah. I have one little sister, Pam. She's 18." Eric answered.

"And you are what age?" Amelia asked.

"21" Eric said.

"Hmm …. So you are 3 years older than our Sooks here?" Amelia exclaimed, pursing her lips.

"Amelia … Tray is 10 years older than you are. You can't talk" I cut her off before she could start.

"Fine. So when did you pop your cherry, Eric?" Amelia asked, with a completely straight face, and then I just turned my face into Eric's arm so that I could hide my embarrassment. Amelia really did cross some lines sometimes.

And she didn't even know that she was doing it.

"A long, long time ago" Eric answered, smiling. Without even a hint of embarrassment.

"Explain" Amelia asked.

"Enough Amelia" I said, before she could go any further.

"Fine"

We walked the rest of the way in complete and utter silence … well not really since Amelia kept asking Eric various different questions about his life … well, mostly it was just his sex life. Eric was good enough to answer all of the questions that Amelia asked honestly, even though some of the answers didn't always show him in the best light. By the time we got into the classroom, we discovered that in fact we were still on time .. barely.

Eric and I sat in the same seats as we did the day before, only this time, Eric kept his arm around me. And not once did he get told off for it, even though it was plainly obvious that Mr. Andrew's noticed what was going on.

And it was also plainly obvious that everybody else in the class also noticed that Eric and I were together, but I had already decided that I didn't care what everybody else thought.

At least I had convinced myself that I didn't care what it was that they thought.

But, I was in for an eye opener.

"Well … Sookie, it looks like we have a lot more work to do for class" Eric noted as we walked out of the classroom at lunch time.

"I know it looks like that doesn't it?" I replied, as Eric dropped his arm from my shoulders to hold my hand instead.

"Eric … is it alright if we make a trip to the toilet's before we get our lunch?" I asked.

"Stop a minuite Sookie" Eric said, and I did. He then came to stand in front of me, putting both of his hands on either side of my face, and bending down so that he was staring straight into my eyes.

"Little one … you never, ever have to ask me if you can go to the toilet! If you need to go, you need to go, you don't have to ask me. Was that something that Bill made you do?" Eric said, calmly and slowly.

I just nodded as tears slowly slid down my face.

Eric just moved his arms to around my neck, pulling me to him.

"Baby, don't worry, we'll get through this. You are special not broken. Sookie, you are perfect!" Eric soothed, and I felt myself calm down.

"Good" Eric said when I eventually managed to calm down, and then placed a quick chaste peck on my lips, before taking a step back.

"I'll wait for you, Sookie … not just outside the bogs but for always." Eric whispered to me when we came to a stop at the toilets.

I just gave him a hug before going to pee.

That was when I heard it.

It must have been mid – pee, whenever I heard a group of girls come into the toilets, but instead of heading off to do their business, the girls just stood there talking to each other.

"Seriously … he is mine! What the fuck does she think she is playing at? Why the hell won't she back off. I mean … an ugly looking fuck like her can't hold his attention for long. Honestly, Eric needs someone who can fuck him six ways from Sunday. Someone with the assets to keep him occupied. You know … the ladies up top! That fucking fat tramp won't be able to keep him. Like, really, who names their kid Sookie? Her parents really must fucking hate her." Came Sophie Anne's voice.

"Hmm … true. Eric definitely needs someone like you." Felicia agreed.

I just sat in the toilet and cried until I thought that they had left, but unfortunately for me, Sophie Anne and Felicia were still standing there when I came out.

And then Sophie Anne stuck her foot out, and since I wasn't looking where I was going, I tripped and fell.

Felicia and Sophie just laughed.

"Did you have a nice trip?" Sophie asked, sarcastically, as I wiped the blood off of my split lip.

I just ignored her, and walked (hobbled) out of the bathroom, still crying.

"Baby … what's wrong?" Eric immediately said when he rushed to my side.

"I tripped over Sophie Anne's feet as I went to scrub my hands. I'll be fine in a minuite" I answered.

"Na-ha … we are going to see the university nurse." Eric said, and steered me towards the nurse's room.

**Well … what do you think? Review and let me know … **


	17. Let's Talk

**Alright …. Here's the next chapter of The time. **

**Also … I have changed my username to Lady Doughnuts from MsCathywilson**

**Now … in the last chapter, a lot of readers were annoyed with Sookie in the last chapter, and needless to say, your reviews resulted in this chapter. **

**But, before I proceed with the chapter, I want to say that even though it has been 16 chapters, it has only been 3 days since Sookie and Bill split, and she is used with Bill completely controlling her, so she is expecting Eric to be just like Bill. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Enjoy. **

SPOV

I just ignored her, and walked (hobbled) out of the bathroom, still crying.

"Baby … what's wrong?" Eric immediately said when he rushed to my side.

"I tripped over Sophie Anne's feet as I went to scrub my hands. I'll be fine in a minuite" I answered.

"Na-ha … we are going to see the university nurse." Eric said, and steered me towards the nurse's room.

EPOV

As I stood outside of the toilets, contemplating where Sookie and I could go for our lunch … you know, the cafeteria, KFC, McDonalds, Pizza Hut or if we should just get something from home, I saw Felicia and Sophie Anne come down the corridor, Sophie Anne trying her hardest to flirt with me.

Again.

Like, really, didn't she understand that she was just simply coming off as being desperate instead of flirty?

"Eric" she crooned, coming to a stop in front of me.

Fucking typical.

"What the fuck do you want, Sophie Anne?" I growled, growing agitated.

"So … how are you, Eric … it feels like I haven't spoken to you in absolutely ages!" Sophie Anne flirted – well, tried to anyways, as she slowly began to slide her hand up and down my arm.

"Fuck off Sophie!" I snapped, yanking my arm back.

Luckily for me, Sophie Anne and got the message, and along with Felicia, stormed into the bathroom.

Jesus.

I hope Sookie is alright and those two leave her the fuck alone, but when I saw Sookie come flying out of the toilets, tears streaking down her face, I immediately rushed to Sookie's side, asking her what was wrong.

Sookie told me that she has tripped over Sophie Anne's feet, I immediately knew that Sookie was lying to me. And, tripping Sookie up on purpose would definitely not be below Sophie Anne or Felicia to do.

So, naturally, I suggested that we go and see the nurse, just to make sure that she was alright .. and also because I wanted to maybe get her some help, you know, since from what I could gather, she most definitely is not over what happened in her past. Not that I would be either, if I was a woman and that happened to me.

Shit.

Maybe I should suggest going to therapy or counselling to her.

Or would she flip out if I suggested it?

Fuck … what should I do?

"Sookie" I gently said, after deliberating for a few moments. "I don't mean to sound rude or nasty or cruel or anything but how would you feel if I was to suggest that we ditch class this afternoon and go back to my apartment instead. There is something that I really want … no need to talk to you about"

"Hmm …. Alright" Sookie said, really uneasily.

"Little one, you don't have to if you don't want to … I mean, we can go to class now, and talk about it later on tonight if you want too …" I quickly backtracked.

"No … no, we can go now … but Eric … if you are going to break up with me, I would really rather that you did it here and now" Sookie said, dropping down my hand from hers and stepping away from me.

"No … no … no, baby … I am not breaking up with you … no this is about something else …. but before we go we need to go and see the nurse to find out if your leg is alright, since I can see a steady stream of blood pouring down your leg" I said.

"Oh Shit!" Sookie said, as if she were only just noticing that her trouser leg had ripped and that blood was quite simply pouring out of the wound. Truth be told, I myself had only just noticed that Sookie was likely to bleed to death as I had been so concerned and preoccupied with Sookie crying when she came out of the bathroom to notice much else.

I held out my hand to Sookie once again, and she took it up with a small smile and the nurse was able to patch Sookie up in no time at all.

"So … what was it that you wanted to talk to my about, Eric?" Sookie nervously asked whenever we had both sat down on my living room sofa. We were both sitting with our legs crossed, facing each other. Ironically, we were not touching each other at all, just simply staring at each other, becoming lost and transfixed in each other's eyes.

"Yes, I did want to talk to you didn't I? But, before I say anything to you, I just want to let you know that no matter what you decided to do, that I will be here for you, no matter what." I began, tentively testing the waters.

"Alright … I promise not to take what you have to say in the wrong way" Sookie said, and I reached out both my hands to clasp them in both of hers.

I could see her visibly relax whenever I did that.

"Well … little one … I was thinking that you know, with the issues that you have from your past with both Bill and your Uncle Bartlett, that maybe you should go to see someone … you know a counsellor a therapist or whatever the hell it is that they are called because baby … I want to do everything within my power … and your own to make you feel better, to help you get over everything that happened." I say slowly, choosing each word carefully, but as soon as the words "concelling" and "therapist" came out of my mouth Sookie immediately withdrew her hands from mine.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

**So … what do you think Sookie is going to do? Will she be angry … Review to let me know … **


	18. Pizza

**Well … and so we have Sookie's reaction … **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Well … little one … I was thinking that you know, with the issues that you have from your past with both Bill and your Uncle Bartlett, that maybe you should go to see someone … you know a counsellor a therapist or whatever the hell it is that they are called because baby … I want to do everything within my power … and your own to make you feel better, to help you get over everything that happened." I say slowly, choosing each word carefully, but as soon as the words "concelling" and "therapist" came out of my mouth Sookie immediately withdrew her hands from mine.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

EPOV

And then she climed into my lap – sitting on one knee and dangling her feet and legs over the other one as she wrapped her arms around my neck,

"Yes, Eric … I will do the therapy for however long it is that I need to do it, because honestly think that I need help in getting over some of the issues in my past, even though I thought that I was over what happened to me with Uncle Bartlett … but it appears that I am most certainly not. The incident in the bathroom today with Sophie Anne and Felicia honestly scared me as to how much I was …. and am dependant on the current man in my life. I did it with Bill and now I am doing it with you … even though we have only been together for less than a day, I can already feel myself slipping into the same patterns and retunes as from when I was with Bill., but …. Eric … I want you to come with me … at least for the first few meetings until I can feel cool and calm around this complete and utter stranger who is going to be hearing all about ever last detail of my past. I need someone with me that I feel comfortable around … please" Sookie said leaning her forehead against my own.

"Sure … honey, I can come with you as many times as you need me too" I agreed, and then pulled her down for a kiss, as I slid my arms around her waist. I slowly slid my tongue out of my own mouth and along Sookie's lower lip, asking for access, requesting access, which she easily granted. We sat that way for at least half of an hour, just simply kissing until we were breathless. Whenever we broke apart, I rested my forehead against hers once again as I stroked her back with my hands and her fingers massaged the back of my head.

"So … how exactly do we go about getting this councelling … therapy for me?" Sookie asked, and I shrugged.

"Hmm … I don't exactly know but to start off, we could go to the front office of the university to investigate since they must have some sort of therapist on retainer. " I suggested.

"Well … let's get going then" Sookie said, getting up off of my lap, and then laughing when her stomach growled, "but first, let's get some food" she smiled.

"Sure" I said, as I lifted myself up off the sofa without once letting go of Sookie's hands. "You are amazing … little one" I told her, as I leaned down to give her a peck on the lips.

"So … what do you fancy for lunch, Eric?" Sookie asked as we walked towards the tiny kitchen in my tiny apartment.

"Hmm … do you fancy having some freshly frozen pizza?" I said searching through the freezer and pulling out a meat feast stuffed crust pizza. I held it up, and gave her my (no pun intended) best cheesy grin.

"Alright then … so what temperature do we have to set the oven at?" Sookie asked.

"Erm . . . let me check . . . " I trailed off as I inspected the back of the packet. … "180 degrees for 15 minutes … so lets get this show on the road" I smirked as Sookie set the temperature on the oven and then the timer, so that it would beep when the oven was heated to the right temperature, and it was time to put the pizza in.

"So … little one, what shall we do until the oven beeps?" I leered, and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Well … we could always …." Sookie said before leaning over to give me a kiss. A kiss which resulted in Sookie being lifted onto the kitchen worktop, even before the oven had beeped. I put the pizza in and quickly resumed the position. We finally were able to tear ourselves away from each other when the oven buzzed informing us that the pizza had finished.

"Hmm … I think the pizza is ready" Sookie smiled at me as she pulled away slightly but I wasn't giving up that easily, so I moved my head forward giving her another kiss as she pulled back, and Sookie quickly wrapped her arms around my neck, and her legs around my waist, as I pulled her closer, wrapping my own arms around her waist.

"We should eat" I told her when I pulled back for breath. "Hmm … we should" Sookie agreed, as she gave me another peck on the lips. Another peck that I immediately deepened, as I once again asked Sookie to allow my tongue into her mouth, as she slid her own tongue into my mouth.

"Let's go then" I said, lifting her down from the bench and onto the floor. I then proceeded to cut the pizza into triangular slices and put it onto a plate. I lifted a 2 litre bottle of coke out of the wine rack and put it onto the table as I lifted two tumblers from the cupboard.

"Well … let's eat little one …" I smiled, and then sat down to lift my own slice of meat feast pizza.

"Oh My God … Eric, this is amazing!" Sookie praised when she had bit into the pizza. I couldn't agree more, and was just about to reply, when the doorbell rang.

**Please … don't shoot me …. I know its slightly shorter than normal but I wanted to get this in here. Well … what does everybody think of Sookie's reaction? And … who do we think is at the door? **


	19. Knock, Knock

**Well … we'll just have to wait and see who the caller is won't we? **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

**Enjoy. **

EPOV

"Well … let's eat little one …" I smiled, and then sat down to lift my own slice of meat feast pizza.

"Oh My God … Eric, this is amazing!" Sookie praised when she had bit into the pizza. I couldn't agree more, and was just about to reply, when the doorbell rang.

SPOV

"Fuck." Eric swore, as he got up to go and answer the door, and I couldn't help but smile laugh, when Eric turned around to give me a wiggle of his eyebrows, but my smile was surely to be short lived when I found out who was at the door.

"What the hell do you want?" I heard Eric growl from the door. From where I was sitting, I couldn't see who was at the door, and they almost certainly couldn't see me. But, I was able to hear each and every word that was coming from the door (well …. not exactly the door, but Eric and whoever else was at the door.)

"Eric … just let me come in, I can please you … show you a good time … just let me in baby … I can make you happy …. Let me show you ….." I heard Sophie Anne's voice come from the door.

"Fuck off Sophie. I don't want anything more to do with you." Eric growled.

"But, Eric … I know you want me … want to be buried deeply inside of me … just as you were back then …" Sophie Anne said, flirting with my man.

"Sophie, I fucked you once. And that was only because I was plastered out of my mind. I don't even remember it. So, once again, I repeat fuck off and leave me alone." Eric spat out at her.

Alright. I have heard enough. I thought as I stood up and walked over to the door, where Eric and Sophie were standing, with her trying to flirt with Eric, (she just came off as being desperate. If I wasn't afraid of what she would do to me, I'd laugh in her face.) and him just basically telling her to fuck off in the most flamboyant ways possible.

And, here I thought that was what Lafayette did best.

"Seriously Sophie, just fuck off and get out of my life." Eric said, as I walked up behind him.

"Is there something wrong here, honey?" I questioned, wrapping my arm around his waist and laying my head down on his chest, eyeing Sophie Anne suspiciously.

"No, little one … Sophie Anne was just leaving!" Eric told me.

"No, she was just not" Sophie Anne replied.

"Sophie Anne, why are you here?" I asked.

"She is trying to hit on me, and won't fuck off when I reject her, time and time again" Eric said.

"What the hell, Eric … you want this fat ugly damaged bitch over me?" Sophie said, giving me the stink eye.

Oh no she didn't. I was done being the victim. I was done letting everything consume me, letting others rule my life.

"Sookie isn't fat, ugly or damaged. She is beautiful, amazing and prefect. The complete opposite of you. It is you that is ugly and damaged. Not her" Eric spat, and I swooned.

Honestly, tell me any woman who wouldn't swoon from that display? And before I could stop myself, I leaned up and gave Eric a kiss on the lips, a kiss which I slowly deepened, as Eric wrapped his arms around me, and I slid mine around his shoulders, clasping them at the back of his neck.

"Baby …" Eric groaned, as he pulled me closer, and I was able to feel his erection digging into my stomach.

"Ugh … he is mine, you bitch … you will regret the day that you ever ever stole something that is and always will be mine" Sophie Anne growled as Eric and I separated, and I moved back to his side, wrapping my arms around him, giving Sophie Anne a flash of Eric's now rather prominent erection.

"No, Sophie Anne, I won't." I told her, and when she moved to slap me, I moved away, with her instead slapping the side of Eric's face.

"Don't fucking touch my man!" I yelled at her, and moved forward myself to punch her upside the nose, breaking it.

Blood completely pishing everywhere.

Jesus Christ … how many times is that that I have seen blood in the past day?

I was suddenly brought of my reverie when I heard Sophie Anne stomping the whole way down the hall.

"Little one … that was hotter than hell …." Eric said, coming to stand behind me, rubbing his very hard erection against my back, making me shiver a little.

"How's your face?" I asked, seeing that there was now a very prominent hand print on the side of his face.

"It's a little sore, but I promise that it will be alright if you kiss it better." Eric smirked, and I stretched up and gave him a kiss on top of the hand print.

"Come on … we have to finish our pizza." I said, grabbing his hand and leading him over to the table once again.

"Sure" Eric said, and sat down, lifting me onto his lap.

"Eric … I need to tell you something …" I said, after a few more moments of silence.

"Yeah … what is it honey?" Eric answered.

"Well … you know how I told you that I fell in the toilets earlier?" I asked, and he nodded.

"The reason that I fell was that Sophie Anne tripped me up. I had overheard her talking about how she wanted to steal you from me, how she was so much better than me. I came out of the toilet and went to wash my hands. She tripped me up, and Felicia just stood there laughing." I said to him, leaning back into his chest.

"Sookie … why didn't you tell me this earlier when you asked me?" Eric said, looking straight at me.

"I didn't tell you because I just wanted to escape what had happened. I thought that she would leave us alone if I just ignored her, you know, played it off as being no big deal, but now I see that Sophie just isn't going to be giving up any time soon … I thought you should know" I told him.

"Thanks for telling me baby, but if she does anything else, you need to tell me immediately … okay baby … I don't want you ever being put in danger again, especially from whores like Sophie Anne and Felicia" Eric said, and dipped his head to mine to give me a kiss.


	20. Hugs

**So, I just want to say that I am back at tech this week, so my updates might not be as often as they have been recently – I will, however, try to update as often as I possibly can. And, also I wrote this chapter during class today ... **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Thanks for telling me baby, but if she does anything else, you need to tell me immediately … okay baby … I don't want you ever being put in danger again, especially from whores like Sophie Anne and Felicia" Eric said, and dipped his head to mine to give me a kiss.

EPOV

"Eric ... I know that I should have told you what happened as soon as it happened but I really just wanted to forget the whole thing had happened. I was hoping that the whole thing out just simply be a one off ... that it wouldn't happen again, you know, that Sophie Anne, as well as Felicia and whoever else is out there would forget all about chasing you, you know that they would just simply give up and go away whenever they found out that you had a girlfriend – when they saw you with me, but I can see now that that is not going to happen. I can see that Sophie Anne will not stop at anything." Sookie sighed, and I could immediately see where she was coming from.

She was so used with Bill not caring about her, that whenever something happens, something like this, she doesn't think that it is a big deal and doesn't bother sharing with me something that could seriously have hurt her.

"Come here, Sookie" I said, and leaned down to give Sookie a long, slow, passionate kiss.

"We should get going, Eric ... I want to get this therapy thing sorted out as soon as possible." Sookie said, when we separated. She proceeded to get up off of my lap, and take our now empty plates into the kitchen. She put the plates into the sink and threw the empty pizza box into the bin.

"Alright then ... lets go baby" I said, taking Sookie by the hand as we walked off out of the apartment, and back towards the university once again.

"I was wondering if there is a councillor or therapist in the university?" Sookie said to the woman at the front desk when she asked if she could help. I just stood beside Sookie rubbing little soothing circles on the back of her hand, trying my hardest to reassure her.

"Yes, we do have a therapist that comes into the university on a Thursday morning. I can put you in touch with him if you would like me to?" the receptionist answered.

"Shit! ... no that is alright. Thank you very much for all of your help" Sookie answered, and began to move towards the door.

"Little one ... I know this is your choice and everything and it has absolutely nothing to do with me but why didn't you let the receptionist put you in touch with the university councillor?" I questioned, genuinely curious as to what he answer was going to be.

"Eric ... I didn't ask the receptionist to put me in touch with the university therapist as he is only in the university on a Thursday morning. We have class on a Thursday morning, and if we are going to go and see the therapist, every week or every two weeks, on a Thursday morning, we would miss out on a lot of our class and I don't want to fail this whole damn course purely because I am a basket case!" Sookie said, and I immediately stopped walking.

"Sookie ... look at me." I said, when she too stopped walking. "You are not a basket case" I told her, coming to stand in front of her. "You are a gorgeous, beautiful woman both inside and out who has had a pretty difficult life so far but, little one, that is what makes you, you. You must not think any less of yourself purely because people like Bill Compton and your Uncle Bartlett tell you that you are worthless. Stand up to that part of yourself that beats you and puts you down. Stand up to it like you were able to do with Sophie Anne earlier." I soothed, pulling her into a deep hug.

"So ... do you hve youe mobile phone on you?" Sookie asked after a few minuites of us just standing there hugging.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked, confused but also completely refusing to let her go.

"Do you mind if i borrowed it? I want to phonethe doctor's office to find out if they have any contact details for a therapist." She answered, while snuggling further into my chest and playing with the buttons on my shirt.

"Sure ... here you are" I said and lifted the phone out of my pocket and gave it to her. Sookie dialled the number and made the phone call without pulling away from our hug.. I guess she was about as keen to break away from our hug as I was!

"Yes ... hello ... I was wondering if you could give me the contact details for a councellor ... you know a therapist." Sookie said, and i continued to listen to the one sided conversation.

"But can't you just give me the number now? Or even just an e – mail address?"

"Alright then ... what is the next available apointment?"

"So, that sounds good ... 2.00, with Doctor Todd"

"Bye"

"Well, what is the verdict baby?" I asked her, even though I already had a rough idea of what was going on.

"Turns out that i have to get a referral from a doctor first, so I have to go to an appointment with Doctor Todd at 2.00" Sookie told me, hugging me closer.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't be doing this without you, Eric" she answered, and stretched up to give me a kiss.

**And so ... what do we think of this chapter? What do we think doctor Todd will turn out to be like? Have we seen the last of Sophie Anne? **

**Review and let me know what you think ... x **


	21. Doctor Todd

**Well, so here we have it … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Turns out that i have to get a referral from a doctor first, so I have to go to an appointment with Doctor Todd at 2.00" Sookie told me, hugging me closer.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't be doing this without you, Eric" she answered, and stretched up to give me a kiss.

SPOV

The kiss was a long, slow, passionate kiss that soon had me shaking in my boots. I slowly slid my arms around Eric's neck as he pulled his head down towards mine. He proceeded to slide his arms around my waist as his tongue moved along my lower lip. I couldn't stop the moan that left my mouth as Eric moved his tongue into my mouth.

"Hmm …. Lover …. That was incredible" Eric said when he pulled back – all too soon mind you. I just gave him a short laugh and then leaned up to give him a peck on the lips, after which I wiped my lipstick off of Eric's lips with my thumb.

"Alright … we should get going if we are going to make it to the doctor's office before two" I reluctantly said.

"Lead the way" Eric answered, and we walked off hand in hand towards the Doctor Todd.

The walk only took a few minutes and we arrived at the doctor's office at around 1.55. We had just enough time to check in as such before it was time for my appointment.

"Hey. I am here for an appointment today." I said when we walked up to the front desk, hand in hand.

"Aha" the receptionist said to me whilst she was looking straight at Eric. Eye fucking him. As in she was blatantly staring him up and down, whilst licking her lips. I wanted to slap her. He was mine. Not hers. Kapiche? Stay calm Sookie. I told myself. If you throw a spastic attack in the middle of the doctor's office, the little men in white coats would waste absolutely no time in carting you off to the mental home. To the little place where special people go. Breathe. Sookie. Just Breathe. Even though what I really wanted to do to this bitch was to murder her in her sleep, I instead took a step back and wrapped my arms around Eric. He leaned down to give me a peck on the lips. Hmm. Lovely.

The receptionist just gave me a quick snarl of the lips before asking me who I was.

"Sookie Stackhouse" I replied, trying not to smile.

"2.00 with doctor Todd?" she questioned, and I nodded.

"Go on ahead, and I'll tell Doctor Todd you are here. I think he is free at the moment." She told me, and we went to sit in the waiting room, until our name was called.

Obviously Miss I Want To Fuck Sookie's Boyfriend had perked up her ideas since we were waiting in the room only for around two or three minuites until my name was called.

"Do you want me to come too? Or would it be better if I stayed here?" Eric asked, when I got up, and I noticed that he made no movement to get up.

"Come on Eric" I said and we both walked hand in hand down to the doctors room.

"Ah … Sookie, come on in" Doctor Todd said, when I opened the door. Eric and I walked in and sat down in silence.

"So, what can I do for you today?" he asked, swinging around in his chair to face me, whilst twirling his pen around in his fingers.

"Um …. Well" I stuttered, and Eric gave me a reassuring squeeze with his hand. I smiled. "Well, you remember how I was …. How I was raped when I was younger?" I said. Doctor Todd nodded. "Well, I was wondering if I could possibly get some sort of therapy for that" I said.

"Well … I can get you a referral for that but since it happened so long ago, I want to ask you if there is anything else that has happened since to make you want to seek therapy for this now" Doctor Todd said.

"I have just recently come out of an extremely abusive relationship where my ex – boyfriend would call me used and broken. And, I feel that I am transferring some of the behaviours that were drilled into me by him to my current relationship with Eric." I said.

"This is Eric?" the doctor questioned, gesturing towards Eric.

"Yeah. That's him" I said, smiling at Eric.

"So, let me see … would you feel more comfortable if the therapist was a woman?" Doctor Todd asked, and I was surprisingly relieved that he had thought of that.

"Yes, I would, most definitely" I agreed, and Eric nodded.

"Well … let me see … we have a therapist here at the doctors office, so if I just pull up her appointment list on my computer here …" he said, turning back towards the computer. "Alright … so … Doctor Rose is free at 4pm on a Friday? Does that suit for you?"

"Sure." I said.

"Well that's settled" Dr. Todd, said, typing at the keyboard, I assumed he was setting up the appointment for me.

"Thanks very much" I said, getting up out of the chair. Eric and I walked out of the doctors office, still holding hands, and I felt very much relieved that I was at least going to get myself sorted out.

"Little one … I don't mean to be a pain in the arse but, do you feel like getting started on our assignment today or do you just want to goof around all afternoon … I don't care, but if you want to get the assignment out of the way, we could get started?" Eric said, and I found myself agreeing with him on this one.

"Sure we can get started on our assignment today, but on one condition" I said.

"What condition?" he replied.

"That we goof around for a little while first!" I smiled, and Eric laughed.

"Sounds good to me. Your place or mine?" he said.

"Yours" I said.

**Well … what do you think? Also, I'd be very much greatful to anybody out there who has any ideas out there for plot. Since I am seriously lacking for any plot on this one … *pwlese* Even ideas from lifesucks96 (my little sister) would be very muchly needed … **

**Please review … **


	22. Kisses

**I know ... it's about time I updated this one … although LDIDMW is in badly need of updating but since I have nothing written for it, here goes TTOYL! And a big, big thank you to Ikeagoddess, because without her, this chapter wouldn't have been written! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"What condition?" he replied.

"That we goof around for a little while first!" I smiled, and Eric laughed.

"Sounds good to me. Your place or mine?" he said.

"Yours" I said.

SPOV

"Race you!" Eric said when we reached the door that led to Eric's apartment block.

"Sure" I answered, and we raced the whole way up to Eric's apartment, me arriving at the apartment about two seconds before he did (although I suspect that he allowed me to beat him, since he could most definitely beat me in a race if he really set his mind to it) and as soon as Eric arrived, I found myself being flung up against the door to Eric's apartment. He quickly claimed my lips in a hungry and passionate kiss. He placed his hands on either side of my waist as my arms secured themselves tightly around Eric's neck, as his tongue slid into my mouth and began to do battle for dominance with mine.

Needless to say, it wasn't long until Eric and I began to grind ourselves against each other, both of us clearly seeking some of that desperately needed friction. We were both panting, groaning and moaning, trying to get our fill of each other. We were both so enamoured, so engrossed in each other that we failed to notice that our mutual friend Bill Compton was standing just a few feet away from us. At least until he spoke. And, then Eric broke the kiss.

"Seriously, Sookie, that is just so classy. Both of you. I applaud you. Standing in the middle of the hall, practically dry humping each other, with your legs wrapped around him, just like a common whore. You are practically showing the whole world your used cunt. You are just so pathetic." He said, his eyes blazing. But, I refused to let it get to me. Bill Compton had broken me once and I was damn sure that he wouldn't be doing it again.

How the hell had I ended up wrapped around Eric's waist? I just ignored him before turning my gaze to Eric who looked like he was about to spit nails. Literally.

"Just ignore him, Eric. He is just jealous that this is the only time he will ever get to see my cunt" I said to Eric, loud enough for Bill to hear. Eric growled, and I was able to feel his rather prominent erection buried where I wanted it the most. Unfortunately, we were both fully clothed.

I blushed bright red, and Eric just smirked, and waggled his eyebrows.

"God. You two make me sick. You, Sookie are just used goods and once Eric figures that out, it won't be long until he throws you to the side just like the throes every other slut that comes his way out. You must be a favourite pet of his since he has kept you around. They don't ususally stay around after the first fuck … oh right, that's it, you don't offer up sex unless its to old men with wrinkly dicks." Bill snarled, and it took all of my energy not to slap him stupid.

"Well, if we make you that suck then Bill, please aim all of your vomit in the other direction. Scent of vomit is not usually such a good look." I smirked, and before Bill was able to reply, the door to Eric's apartment mysteriously opened – I presume that Eric had somehow managed to get the door opened while Bill and I were having our little friendly chat. As Eric began to walk into the apartment, with me still wrapped around his waist when I saw Sophie Anne begin to walk up the corridor, but before she could come to close to us, I dipped my lips once again to Eric's and it wasn't long until we once again became lost in each other. Eric quickly tightened his hold on my waist, pulling me closer and closer to him. My hold on the back of his neck and I began to tangle my fingers in Eric's hair.

Eric kicked the door shut with his foot as the kiss deepened and he walked over to the sofa, with me still wrapped around him. He carefully laid me down on the sofa and climbed on top of me.

"Hmm … amazing" Eric murmured as he began to place kisses along my jaw and neck so as to give ourselves a chance to get our breath back. It wasn't long until he began to place little sucky kisses and bited on the area of my neck, just below my right ear.

"Mine!" Eric growled and I found myself becoming extremely turned on by his confession. He immediately went back to sucking below my ear and I knew I was being marked as Eric's. That thought just made the whole thing that much hotter. I also knew that I would be left with a mark on my neck, but I just couldn't bring myself to care.

"Definitely yours" I agreed and pulled him back to my lips for another kiss. This time the kiss was a lot slower and sweeter than the previous kisses had been. Eric moved his hands to either side of my face as his tongue slid over mine once again.

"Just amazing, little one" Eric complimented when he pulled back. I missed the feeling of his lips on mine immediately. Eric pressed his forehead against mine as we both tried to even out our breathing.

"Thank you, Eric" I said after a few moments of us just staring into each other's eyes.

"Little one … you don't need to thank me. I am here for you." he replied, and dipped his head to mine once again, this time giving me a simple peck on the lips, but before I was able to give him a proper kiss, my phone rang.

**And, so … just who do we think is calling? And why … review to let me know … **


	23. Good Times Or Not?

**Sorry for the delay ... but at last here we are ... **

**Also, according to lifesucks96, there is such a thing as foot fetishes ... and no, Sookie doesn't have one ... **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Little one … you don't need to thank me. I am here for you." he replied, and dipped his head to mine once again, this time giving me a simple peck on the lips, but before I was able to give him a proper kiss, my phone rang.

SPOV

"Fuck it!" I said, and Eric laughed as he climbed off of me. I reached over to lift my phone off of the table. I checked the called ID and I found that I didn't recognise the number.

"Hello?" I answered, and then smiled when I saw Eric's rather prominent and sizable erection standing to attention. I reached over to where Eric was sitting, and rubbed his cock with my hand. He moaned and I grinned even wider.

"Sookie Stackhouse?" the voice answered.

"Yeah. This is her." I said.

"It's Doctor Todd. I am just calling to let you know that your appointment with the therapist has changed. She called me to inform me that since your case is so private in nature, that it would be better if she came to your house for the first few sessions, just so that you will be more comfortable talking about it. She also wants me to inform you that it could be beneficial to you if there is someone with you that makes you feel more comfortable, perhaps your boyfriend, Eric was it?" Doctor Todd said, and I told him that Eric was in fact my boyfriend's name.

"So, when is she coming out?" I asked.

"Well, the thing is, Sookie, she is free for the next two hours. She had a couple of cancelled appointments today. So if it is alright with you, she is available to come out now." The aging Doctor said.

"Sure"

"Is it alright if she comes to your home address?" Doctor Todd asked.

"Well ... you see Doctor, I am not currently at home. I am currently at Eric's place" I said.

"She can come here if you want Sookie. You can have your therapy session here, if you want." Eric said, pulling my foot into his lap, slipping the shoe off and beginning to massage my foot. He really was the best boyfriend on the planet. And also the nosiest since he had apparently heard everything. I mouthed a thank you to Eric and then relayed the address to the doctor. He infomed me that the therapist would be at Eric's apartment soon. We said our goodbyes and then hung up.

"So, I take it that your therapy session is moved to today, and as soon as the therapist gets here?" Eric questioned, and I nodded.

"Do you want me to go when she arrives?" Eric continued.

"No. Eric, I want you, no need you to stay." I told him and then moaned when he began to massage my foot again.

"Baby ... you know you aren't really helping my little situation here?" Eric managed to groan out, and I slipped my other shoe off and then used it to rub up and down on Eric's cock.

He immediately stopped rubbing my foot with his hands and his head fell to the back of the sofa. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. It wasn't long until Eric's moans began to get louder and louder as the movements of my foot began to speed up, and become faster.

"Jesus Christ ... Little one ... amazing ... just amazing" Eric screamed as he came. And then he pounced on me, covering my body with his once more, as he shoved his tongue down my throat.

"Hmm ... little one ..." Eric said after what must have been at least twenty minutes. "I need to go and change my trousers before the therapist gets here"

He seemed as unwilling to pull away as I was to let him go but was eventually able to tear himself away from me, and it was lucky that he did when he did since otherwise we would have been interrupted. It looked as though the therapist was here.

"I'll go answer the door while you get changed." I told him once he was halfway across the room. I got up off of the sofa, and gave him a peck on the lips before going to answer the door. "Sure, I'll go get changed," Eric agreed, and walked off towards the bedroom to get changed. I watched him go before going to answer the door.

"He is mine, you fucking bitch," Sophie Anne screeched, and then punched me in the face. I was instantly knocked unconscious.

EPOV

I actually have the coolest, most incredible girlfriend on the planet! I said to myself a as I walked into the bedroom to change my trousers. I mean, seriously, who else would be willing to give their boyfriend a foot job? Even just thinking about it was enough to make me hard again.

Snap out of it Northman! I chided myself. How can you be thinking about yourself? About getting laid when your girlfriend is out there, reliving some of the most painful events of her short life?

As I was pulling on a clean pair of trousers, I suddenly heard a screech. And then a sound of something hitting something, a thumping noise if you will. What the fuck was happening out there? I though to myself as I ran out of the room to find the front door lying open, and my precious Sookie was lying on the floor, completely unconscious.

"Sookie! Sookie!" I shouted as I flung myself down on the floor beside her, ignoring the blood that was pouring out of her nose. I hastily tried to find a pulse and luckily, I was able to find one, but it was slow.

I prayed I was looking in the wrong place.

**So ... what did we all think? Review to let me know ... **


	24. Hospital

**I know … I have been really, really bad at updating lately, but I will try to update every day again … **

**In another note, for those of you who have been reading SCAL, there's a little poll on my profile about a flashback / seperate outtake involving how Stan and Bill first met.**

**And again, I am sorry that not much happens in this chapter … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Sookie! Sookie!" I shouted as I flung myself down on the floor beside her, ignoring the blood that was pouring out of her nose. I hastily tried to find a pulse and luckily, I was able to find one, but it was slow.

I prayed I was looking in the wrong place.

EPOV

I quickly dug in my pockets for my mobile phone before remembering that it was in the bedroom. Sookie's phone was closer – hers was lying on the sofa. I quickly picked the phone up and dialled 911, and relayed the message that Sookie was unconscious.

The next half hour was complete pandamonium as the paramadics came in and tried to bring Sookie back around to consciousness, but when she didn't come around after 20 minuites, they decided that it would be better to take her into hospital.

"You coming too?" one of the men asked as they loaded Sookie into the ambulance. It was one of the pictures that would stay with me for eternity. I just nodded and climbed in. I sat myself down in one of the little seats and took one of Sookie's hands in my own.

"Come on little one ... please wake up ... you need to wake up ... please" I begged her, my voice beginning to crack. I couldn't lose her. I just couldn't. She was far too precious to lose, but then I suddenly heard a beeping noise come from one of the machines that the paramedics had hooked Sookie up to.

"What does that mean? Please ... tell me she's not going to die on me?" I frantically asked.

"No ... Mr. Northman, it doesn't look like she is going to die ... in fact her pulse is speeding up." The ambulance woman told me, and I suddenly felt a splurge of hope.

A few seconds later, Sookie's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh God, Sookie ... you scared me so much" I said as I leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips before pulling back and raising her hand to my lips.

"Eric ..." she softly moaned.

"What is it, honey?" I asked.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Whoever you answered the door to, it wasn't the councellor, whoever it was knocked you unconscious. They must have ran away after they did it since I didn't see anyone around" I told her, whilst thanking the Gods that she was awake. I kissed the back of her hand again.

"Sophie Anne" Sookie slowly croaked, and I was confused.

"What about her?" I asked.

"She did it. I went to answer the door, and as soon as I opened it, she screamed that you were hers before punching me" Sookie said, as the ambulance woman began to clean Sookie's nose.

The ambulance came to a stand still.

"It looks like we are at the hospital" the woman said, and helped her colleagues to lift Sookie out of the ambulance.

"Do I have to stay? Can't I just go home?" Sookie asked, as I was stepping out.

"Miss Stackhouse, you will probably have to stay in for 24 hours to make sure that you don't have a concussion" one of the men answered, as we walked in through A & E (Accident & Emergency).

"A doctor should be with you before long" the woman said, and then presumably went off to find one. Sookie and I were now alone.

"I guess I should call Amelia to let her know what is happening. She will be going out of her mind with worry. And I should probably call Jason too" Sookie said.

"Don't worry about it Sookie, I'll do it when a doctor comes to examine you" I said, leaning over to kiss her.

"Hello, I am Doctor Smith. I understand that you were recently knocked unconcious, Miss Stackhouse?" said a man when he approached us.

"Yes, I was" Sookie answered.

"Well ... we are just going to get you all checked out, Miss Stackhouse" Doctor Smith continued, and two nurses appeared.

"I'll go and make those calls, baby" I tod her just as they were preparing to wheel Sookie off into one of the wards.

"Sure" she replied, and streched up to kiss me.

I stood where I was, rooted on the spot as I watched Sookie being wheeled off through the hospital.

I took a deep breath and walked out of the hospital, taking Sookie's phone out of my pocket as I walked all the while contemplating what exactly I was going to say to Sookie's family, to her Gran, to her brother Jason, and lastly to Amelia.

I sighed as I waited for the revolving doors to turn around, and I hastily climbed in, not wanting to get my arse caught in the door. When I was completely outside the hospital, I looked at Sookie's phone again, unlocked it and began to flip through her contacts. Jesus Fucking Christ. How the hell can a person have 397 contacts? That just isn't natural.

Adele Stackhouse

Andy Bellefleur

Amelia Todd

Amelia Broadway

Aha. There it was Amelia Broadway. I hope to God this is the right Amelia. I clicked the call button and held the reciever up to my ear. The phone began to ring.

"Hey, Sooks ... you finally took a few minuites away from that hunk of burning love so that you could call your old friend, Ames?" Amelia said as soon as she answered the phone.

Here goes.

"Um ... ... ... hey Amelia, it's Eric" I spoke, my facing flushing with embarassment, praying that I didn't sound like I was embarassed ... if you get my meaning.

**Well ... what do we think .. click the little button and let me know ... **


	25. Meet The Family

**I know … I have been shitty with my updates … but please don't shoot me! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

Here goes.

"Um ... ... ... hey Amelia, it's Eric" I spoke, my facing flushing with embarassment, praying that I didn't sound like I was embarassed ... if you get my meaning.

EPOV

"Hey, Eric" She replied. And she didn't sound embarrassed at all. "Why are you phoning me on Sookie's phone?" She asked.

"Amelia …. Sookie's in the hospital" I told her, and Amelia was immediately frantic with worry.

"Christ … is she alright? Are you there now? What is happening?" she managed to gasp out.

"Calm down, Amelia … take a deep breath" I said to her, and then waited while she managed to calm herself down.

"Fine … but you haven't answered any of my questions?" Amelia asked after a few minuites.

"What was it that you wanted to know?" I asked her, since I had forgotten what it was that she had asked me.

"Is she alright?" Amelia asked, calmly this time.

"As far as I know, Sookie seems to be alright, but they are just keeping her in for the next 24 hours in case she has a concussion." I told her.

"Why is she in the hospital in the first place?" Amelia asked.

I took a deep breath.

"Sophie Anne, one of my ex …. conquests, knocked her unconscious" I relayed to Amelia, feeling like a bastard since it was really my fault that Sookie was lying on the hospital bed in the first place.

"It is not your fault, Eric" Amelia said, as if she knew what I was thinking.

"How is it not my fault, Amelia? If I had have never ever went near Sophie Anne in the first place, we would never even be having this conversation" I said.

"Jesus Christ … Eric, that's like saying if Hitler's mother had have joined a Convent World War II would not have happened … If it wasn't Sophie Anne, some other jealous crazy bitch would have done it." Amelia said.

I just sighed and said nothing.

"Listen, Eric. I know that you and Sookie haven't been together long, but I can already see that you are the best thing that could have ever happened to Sookie. Don't give up on her so easily, or it will be you in the hospital bed." Amelia threatened.

"Don't worry, Amelia. I am not giving up on her. I just feel that this is somehow my fault." I said.

"You get back to Sookie, Eric. I will phone Jason and Gran, to fill them in on what is happening, and I will come and see her later." Amelia told me, and then hung up without saying goodbye.

Charming.

I put the phone back in my pocket, and headed back inside.

"Hey, Sookie … what's happening?" I said when I reached her bedside, after leaning down to give Sookie a kiss on the lips.

"Well … everything seems fine, but they still want to keep me in." Sookie said, and I nodded. "When all I really want to do is go home, and curl up beside my boyfriend."

"Ah" I smiled, leaning over to kiss her.

"Well, that's all he really wants to do too." I said.

"What … go home, and curl up beside his boyfriend?" Sookie laughed, "No … go, home and curl up beside his gorgeous, sexy, smart, beautiful girlfriend" I said, huskily, as I slowly slid into the bed beside her.

"Hmm … sound's really, really good" Sookie said.

"Come here baby" I said, and she scooted closer to me, with me wrapping my arms around her, when she snuggled closer into my chest.

Sookie and I must have dozed off, because the next thing I know, I am being shaken awake. Sookie was still asleep. Unfortunately, Amelia didn't have a notion of letting me sleep.

"You had better wake up, sunshine. Jason has gone to get coffee and Gran is away to the bathroom. We have been here for about an hour, and none of you have wakened up. I mean, there is only so long a man can watch his sister's arse being groped by her boyfriend … even if they are both asleep." Amelia said.

"I am not …." I argued. Well, I had been about to argue that I wasn't groping Sookie's arse, but then I realised that I effectively was since my hand was gripping her butt pretty firmly. I gave it a slight squeeze, and Sookie moaned in her sleep.

"Jesus Christ ….. really" came a voice from the door. Ah. This must be Jason. Jason was at least a good six inches shorter than me, and he had blonde hair, just like my Sookie. The look on his face was one of complete disgust.

"I assume you are Jason" I said, after a few awkward moments of silence.

"Yeah … and you are Eric" he said, trying his best to look and sound menacing, but seriously, I could take this little guy out blindfolded.

"Yep." I said.

"Well … Eric, is it too much to ask for you to get your hands off my little sister's backside" Jason said, sounding disgusted.

"Hush up, Jason. You know damn well that Eric isn't doing anything on Sookie that you have never done to a woman. Now go over there and sit down." Said another voice from the door. This must be Sookie's Gran.

"Hello, young man … you must be Eric" the woman said.

"Yes … and you must be Sookie's gran …" I said, trying my hardest to sound like a gentleman. Ha. Like I was going to be successful.

"Yeah … I am Adele. But, everyone calls me Gran" she told me, smiling.

"OK Gran" I laughed, and I felt Sookie move below me.

"Hmmm …. What is so funny Eric?" she asked, softly with her eyes still closed. I moved my other hand – the one that wasn't groping Sookie's arse (which I still hadn't moved), around to cup Sookie's face, as I looked down to speak to her.

"Little one … your family is here … Amelia, and Jason and Gran" I said, and her eyes slowly fluttered open, before she slowly leaned up to give me a small peck on the lips, to which Jason made a gagging noise from the corner, Gran slapped him around the ears, whilst telling him to "behave", and Amelia made an "awwww!" noise. Sookie and I just smiled.

**Well … was it worth the wait? Review to let me know … **

**And, I will try not to let it be too long between chapters. **


	26. The Little Black Book

**Sorry for lack of updates on this story. I really have no excuse whatsoever for my tardiness. I do sincerely apologise. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Enjoy. **

SPOV

"How long have you been here?" I asked when I was finally able to keep my lips off of Eric's for a few seconds.

"Just a little over an hour, Sookie. You and Eric were asleep for the majority of it. Although he did wake up a little bit before you did. We were all having a little interesting chat whilst you were still asleep." Gran said and I groaned, whilst trying to bury my head into Eric's chest.

What the fuck could they have been talking about? But, I was too chicken shit to ask. Or perhaps I just wasn't nosey enough.

However, everyone else laughed except for me. It wasn't fucking fair! I didn't see what was so fucking funny that everyone had to laugh about.

"Awk … don't worry about it Sooks, we were only having a talk about Eric groping your arse!" Amelia claimed.

"Awe honey … you can grope me any time that you want to" I said before I was able to stop myself and then when I realised what it was that I had said, I felt the blush begin to rise in my cheeks.

Eric just laughed at me once again and said "Thanks for that lover … I will be sure to grope your backside at every available opportunity".

Everyone laughed at that.

"Now that sounds like something that I would have said to my husband, Earle" Gran said.

"Seriously …. What did I do to deserve this?" Jason said, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Jason we have not got enough time to go through and list all the things that you needed to get a good slapped ear for" Gran retorted.

Yikes. It seems that she really was on a roll today.

"So how long will you be in here for, Sookie?" Jason grunted out after he was able to get the disgusted look off of his face.

"Well if there are no complications from anything … I should be discharged tomorrow" I said, snuggling closer to Eric.

"And why exactly … how exactly did you end up in here?" Jason continued.

"That is my fault" Eric said, before I was able to say anything.

I sighed, and then stretched up so that I was looking at him straight in the eye. I forced him to look at me.

"Eric. It is not your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself. This is all on Sophie Anne. It's not your fault" I explained to him because I honestly didn't believe that it was his fault.

"Lover … how can you say that? If I hadn't had sex with her she would not have knocked you out. Of course it is all my fucking fault" He said.

I took a deep breath.

"Eric. Face it. If it wasn't Sophie Anne that did this to me, it would have been Bill or Lorena or someone else." I said, praying that he understood.

"Alright lover … I accept that" he said, and I choked out a short, quick reply before leaning down to give him a kiss.

"Cut that shit out" Jason said, whilst covering his eyes with his hands. He looked like a three year old child, but before I could tell him that, Gran slapped him upside the head.

"Jason Stackhouse you will act your age and not your shoe size." Gran scolded him. That seemed to bring Jason back to his senses, because the next thing that I knew, he asked Eric and I "Who is Sophie Anne?"

"She was a girl that I used to fuc…. Sleep with before I met Sookie. Before I fell for Sookie" Eric rather sheepishly admitted.

"Cool. Is she single?" Jason continued, completely unashamed.

"Probably" Eric said.

"Do you still have her number?" Jason tried again.

"I don't think so" he answered. Good boy. He was going to get some extra special bonus kisses. So that was what I just did. I gave him an extra special bonus kiss.

"So how exactly did you meet this Sophie Anne?" Gran piped up.

"She is in my class at university" Eric answered honestly.

"Ah right. And when did you first start to date this Sophie Anne? When did you first take her out on a dark?" Gran continued.

_Jesus. This is worse than the Spanish Inquisition. _

"Um … well … I'm just going to be honest with all of you here. I have never really … well just plain never … done the girlfriend thing before. I couldn't find anyone worth any attentions. Until I met Sookie" Eric said, and I gave him another peck on the lips.

"So you have fucked a lot of girls?" Jason said.

"To put it nicely" Eric said, winking as he did so.

"So toy have a little black book?" Jason asked.

"No, I don't" Eric said.

"What about a list of contacts with all of the greatest lays in the state?" Jason said, desperately seeking that ultimate "yes".

"I don't think I have them any more" Eric said.

"So you deleted that whole long list of sluts you had on your phone?" I said, before I was able to force myself not to say it.

"Susannah Stackhouse, mind your manners" Gran said.

"Sorry Gran" I said.

"Yes, lover … I deleted them all" Eric said, and before he could lean down to give me a kiss, the doctor came in again.

"Well Sookie … how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I am feeling great, thank you" I said, because I was.

"And you are not in any sort of pain?" he continued.

"Only slight discomfort around my nose area" I said.

"Ah right … well that is to be expected."

"Yeah"

"Well folks … visiting time finishes in five minuites so you might want to start to head home before long. I have a few more tests I want to run on Sookie." he said before exiting the room.

Well.

"Alright Sookie … we will be going now, and if you are getting out tomorrow we will not be in. Instead you can see us at your house. Are you staying with Sookie, Eric … or are you going home?" Gran said, getting up.

"No, I am going to stay here with Sookie overnight. I don't want to leave her on her own" Eric said, and my heart melted a little.

**So what do we think … review to let me know .. **


	27. Who dunnit?

**I know that I really should be updating LDIDMW or SCAL but really, this just wouldn't leave me alone! Updates for the other two should follow in a couple of days. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Bye bye Gran," I said, stretching up to give her a hug when she held her arms out to me. "He is a keeper" she whispered in my ear when we were in the middle of the embrace. It meant so much to me that in spite of everything, she still thought that he was the one for me.

And she was right. He was a keeper, and before I knew it the tears began to whell up in my eyes, and I quickly wiped them away before they fell. I didn't want Eric to see me cry over something as simple as this.

"Now Sookie don't you dare start crying or you will set the lot of us off" Gran warned me, and I laughed alongside everyone else as she pulled back from the hug. Amelia took the initiative and gave me a hug as well.

"See you tomorrow, Sookie" she said and went to help Gran back to the car. Jason just shrugged, said "laters" and walked out of the room, following Gran and Amelia.

I just shook my head at him before turning all of my attentions to Eric.

"Well that went well" he said as I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, whilst simultaneously fiddling with the hair at the back of his neck.

"I know … it really did go a whole lot better than I thought that it would … I thought that they were going to turn against you when they found out about your past … but do you know what Gran said to me when she was on the way out? When she gave me a hug?" I said, and then he wrapped his arms around my waist, so that his hands were once again groping my backside. I was completely encased in his arms.

I never felt safer than I did when I was lying in Eric's arms.

"No lover … I don't have a clue what Gran said to you when she was on her way out of here" he responded, staring straight into my eyes.

The boy had one hell of a stare on him.

"She told me that you are a keeper" I admitted to him.

"Hmm … you are a keeper alright" he said, and rubbed my nose against his.

"You are such a goofball" I said, laughing and I stretched my head up a little further so that I was able to press my lips to Eric's. A kiss which quickly deepened and I was soon able to feel Eric's tongue run along my lower lip before slowly entering into my mouth, exploring it as I was sure that my own tongue was exploring his mouth, as my hand slowly moved from his hair down to his cock where I began to rub and stroke it, and Eric groaned as his dick stood to attention, but unfortunately for us, we were unable to continue what was turning out to be a rather promising make out session, we were interrupted by a cough coming from the general direction of the door.

And I swear I heard Eric growl with frustration when I broke the kiss and sat up on the bed. Eric quickly followed suit, whilst simultaneously trying to keep his erection covered, as he tried to get his not so little situation under control.

I gave him an evil grin and reached out my hand under the duvet covers and palmed his cock with my left hand.

He moaned, but then just as I was about to give him another kiss, I was reminded that we were not alone when the police officer cleared his throat once again. "Hello Miss Stackhouse … I am Detective Steve Jones. The hospital called me to say that you were admitted here after being assaulted. Have you got any ideas of who might have done this? Can you tell me anything about the incident?" the police officer said. With a Welsh accent.

Yummy.

"Yeah … sure I can do that Detective Jones. I was at my boyfriend's house, when I head the doorbell ring, so whilst Eric was busy changing his trousers in his bedroom, I decided to go and open the door since we were waiting for the councillor to arrive. However, instead of the councillor at the door, it was Sophie Anne. She clocked me in the face before I realised what was happening. I don't remember anything else until I wakened up in an ambulance with a shell shocked boyfriend." I said, snuggling closer to Eric.

Detective Jones nodded. "I take it this is the boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yes" Eric said.

"What is your name?" the detective continued.

"Eric Northman" Eric said.

"So … do either of you know of any reason why this Sophie Anne would like to … would want to assault you?" he asked.

"Yes .. . Sophie Anne is an ex … conquest of mine. She has told me on many occasions that she would like to resume our relationship. I, however, want nothing more to do with her. I want nobody else by Sookie" Eric said.

"So what sort of relationship would you say that you had with Miss …?" the Detective asked.

"LeClerq … Sophie Anne LeClerq" Eric helpfully supplied.

"Yes … what sort of relationship would you say that you have with Miss LeClerq?" Detective Jones repeated.

"A casual one … to use the term very loosely" Eric said, and he looked almost ashamed.

"Can you elaborate on that for me?"

"Sure … we fucked once. After that she kept saying how we were meant to be together. That she wanted to be mine forever. She would send me little love notes saying "Mrs Northman" all over them, constantly flirt with me. She is obsessed with me." Eric said, and I wanted to kill that bitch.

Eric was MINE.

"Alright … did anybody see Miss LeClerq attack you?"

"I don't think so … the corridor was empty except for her when I opened the door.

"Does the building have cameras?"

"As far as I know" Eric answered.

"Alright … I will send some people over there later on today to check it out and then I will contact you with any developments" the policeman said, and then left the room.

**Well. There you have it folks. I bet you can't guess who I was thinking about whilst writing the chapter! Also, the police are now involved, but do you think that SA will be charged with assault? What do we think is going to happen in the future. Review to let me know …**


	28. Phone Call

**Well, everyone I am back from my holidays now, and I am also pleased to inform you that my laptop internet is now at least half working (if there is such a thing), and I will also try to reply to reviews, but no promises. I also have 7 incomplete stories, so each one will, at the very most be updated once a week so as to give me a chance to write a little in between my daily updates!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

As soon as the police officer left the room, I suddenly felt a sense of relief at the fact that something was going to be done about Sophie Anne. That is only if the security cameras in Eric's apartment building actually showed something, in order for the police to have some sort of grounds to prosecute her for assault.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly, with Eric and I just simply talking to each other and finding out more about each other, and we were so absorbed in our conversation, that the doctor on duty had to clear his throat twice before either of us noticed that he was standing there.

"Now, Miss Stackhouse … I am going to carry out a few simple tests on you, just to make sure that you haven't got any concussion …" the doctor started , as he stepped closer to me, but before he could finish his sentence, Eric's phone rang. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and after looking at the caller id on the phone, said that he had to answer it. He gave me a quick peck on the lips before exiting the room.

EPOV

"Hello" I answered, after I had exited the room. Part of me felt like a really, really shitty boyfriend and overall human being for leaving Sookie in there all alone with the doctor, but I knew that if I ignored Pam's phone call, she would just keep on ringing me every five minuites, trying to figure out what was happening with me.

"Hello, brother" she greeted, and then there was an awkward pause for a few seconds.

"What do you want, Pam?" I asked, since I really wanted to get back in there with Sookie, even if it was only to hold her hand in support, so that she knew that she wasn't alone. After everything that she had been through, I wanted to let her know that she would never ever have to be alone again.

I wanted to make sure that she knew that she had me to lean on.

"Where the hell are you, brother? You weren't home last night at all and even though that is nothing new, you usually leave whatever warm body you have found before lunchtime. It is now three pm. I am starting to get worried." She said, and she did sound as if she was worried.

A characteristic which is very un-Pam-like.

"Pam … I am at the hospital …" I started off, and I knew immediately that was the wrong thing to say.

"Oh My God … Eric … are you alright? What happened? What ward are you in?" she started. I took a deep breath, and then pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

"No … Pam … I am fine. However, I can't say the same for Sookie" I said, and it was only then that I realised that I hadn't told Pam about Sookie yet. Well, obviously, Pam knew who Sookie was, but I just hadn't gotten around to telling her that Sookie was my girlfriend.

My first ever girlfriend.

"Why are you at the hospital with Sookie? Shouldn't Bill be there with her?" she asked in a calmer voice, but now she sounded confused.

"Listen, Pam … I don't really have a lot of time since the doctor is in with her now, and I don't want to leave her alone for long but a long story cut short is that Sookie and I are together now. She broke up with Bill since she found out he was cheating on her. Sophie Anne found out about Sookie and me being together, and punched Sookie in the nose, knocking her out. That is why Sookie is in hospital" I said.

"So … you mean to tell me that Sookie is your girlfriend?" she said, after another short pause.

"Yes. Sookie is my girlfriend." I said, proudly.

"And .. Eric … you do know that Sookie will want you to be monogamous don't you?" she said, thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Yes, Pam. I know. And, I have promised her monogamy. I am faithful to her, just as she is faithful to me." I said.

"So … she was only taken into hospital yesterday?" Pam probed.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Alright … have you got any idea of when she will be getting out?" she asked.

"If all goes well, tonight." I answered.

"Are you staying with Sookie tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to leave her by herself. I'd feel more comfortable if I was with her" I said.

"Haha … you are smitten dear brother. You love her" she said, laughing.

"I have already fell for her" I said.

"Also … there was some weird councellor / therapist person here earlier, looking for Sookie … I told her that she didn't live here. I am so sorry, Eric … I pointed her over to Bill's apartment …" Pam said.

"It's alright … Pam, you didn't know. I'll see you later on … I need to come home and get some clean clothes." I said.

"See you later, Eric. Tell Sookie I said hi" she said and then hung up.

I just sighed, put my phone away and then walked back into Sookie.

"Alright Sookie … it seems that everything is fine, and I am able to say that you are ready for release. Just let me go and get your discharge papers, and then you will be good to go" he said, before stepping out of the room.

"I take it that everything went well?" I asked, taking up my seat beside her.

"Yeah. I am going home today!" she smiled, and then gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Alright … I am just going to call Pam back again and get her to give us a lift over to your place" I said.

"Can you text her … I want to spend a little alone time with my boyfriend before I have to face the mob" she said.

"Of course … little one." I said, and then fired off a text to Pam. She replied a few seconds later, saying that would be fine. We were just in the middle of a promising make out session, when she interrupted us.

**So … again, I am sorry for the delay on this but review to let me know what you think …. **


	29. Home

**What can I say … I am a truly shitty person for not updating this sooner but with the near daily updates on other chapters, as well as everything else that has been going on (reading fanfic, reading 50 shades trilogy, driving lessons ect …) I just simply haven't gotten anything written for TTOYL. That and I am also really, really, reluctant to upload two new chapters in one day so that it gives me longer to write new updates. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

Fucking Pam! She always picked the right fucking moment to interrupt. Just when things were starting to look promising, she had to fucking interrupt.

"Hey, you must be Pam" Sookie said as she pulled away from me, holding her hand out for Pam.

"Yeah. You must be Sookie" Pam replied, taking her hand and giving it one firm shake. "So … are we all ready to go?" Pam continued.

"Erm … no I just need to quickly get changed" Sookie said, reaching out for the change of clothes that Amelia had brought with her the day before.

"Are you alright to get dressed on your own?" I asked, completely unwilling to leave her on her own for any length of time. I just hoped that I could convince her to go along with it.

"Yeah. I should be alright." She said, and then she very slowly swung her legs out of the bed. I gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead.

"Pam, come on, let's go and stand outside." I said, as I stood up. Pam just nodded and followed me outside.

"Eric … I meant what I said earlier. I am so, so sorry for sending the therapist over to Bill's …" Pam started.

"Pam … honestly, don't worry about it. You didn't know and I won't hold it against you." I said, and then paused. "Maybe tonight … if Sookie agrees, she might fill you in on everything that has been going on. But only what she feels comfortable sharing with you." I said, and Pam nodded, looking slightly creastfallen.

"No .. Pam … it's not you that she is personally taking everything out on. She is really private and might not want to share everything" I said.

"Of course. Everyone is entitled to their privacy." Pam said.

"Or she could surprise everyone and share absolutely everything. I just don't know with Sookie." I said.

"Are we ready to go?" Sookie suddenly said, poking her head out the door.

"Yeah … lead the way Pam" I said, taking Sookie's hand in mine as we walked down the corridor.

"We just need to stop at the reception desk first to sign my discharge papers" she said.

"Of course, Sookie" Pam said.

When we eventually arrived at the house Sookie shared with Amelia around three quarters of an hour after we left the hospital, and just as I expected would happen, as soon as Pam stopped the car the door flung open and out came both Gran and Amelia.

Where in the hell was Jason? Shouldn't he be here too? I thought to myself, but I didn't dwell on that thought for too long, and after helping Sookie get out of the car, I took her hand and helped her up in the front steps at the house, but when she tripped going up the top step, I was glad that I was standing behind her since otherwise, she could have re-broken her nose.

Then a wicked thought crossed my mind, and before I could second guess myself or Sookie could figure out what it was that I was planning on doing, I bent down and picked her up bridal style.

"Eric … what are you doing? Put me down!" she laughed, and tried to free herself by kicking her legs up in the air.

I just grinned at her, and after a few seconds, she stopped trying to fight me and wrapped her arms around me as I walked into the house.

Pam just shook her head at our antics, while both Gran and Amelia made "Aww!" noises.

It just made me and Sookie grin even further.

"Umm … where am I going?" I asked but then I noticed that there was only one door in the hallway.

"Through the door" Sookie laughed. _Why did I get the feeling that she is laughing at me?_ I thought to myself.

"Stop laughing at me, woman!" I said, and then nipped at her backside with my hand. She yelped, and I got my chance to laugh at her.

"Eric!" she said, slapping me in the chest.

"Seriously … it's like we aren't even here!" I heard Pam say to Amelia somewhere in the background, but I didn't really care.

I made a point of ignoring her.

When I (we?) made it through the door, I found that I was standing in a sort of an open plan house. Literally. Down at one end of the room was the kitchen (although there was a separate door that entered in to it, but it was lying wide open. After this came the dining area which led down into the living room / sofa area.

I settled both Sookie and myself down onto one end of the sofa with her still sitting on my lap.

Pam took a seat at the other end of the sofa, Gran sat in the chair that was closest to the window and Amelia settled into the other chair. I could hear movements coming from upstairs and I assumed that it was Jason.

"So … aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Gran said after a short but extremely awkward pause.

"Um … yeah …. Sure" I said, not knowing why I was stuttering "Gran, Amelia this is Pam … my older sister, and Pam this is Sookie's Gran Adele Stackhouse and best friend Amelia …." I paused, since I didn't know what Amelia's surname. Either that or I couldn't remember.

"Broadway" Amelia finished for me, and turned her gaze towards Pam.

"It's nice to meet you, Amelia" Pam purred. Oh God. I thought to myself. _Pam is going to try to ensnare Amelia. Watch out, Amelia. Run while you still can …. _

**So … review to let me know what you think … **


	30. Friendly Chats

**Not got too much to say here except that there might be a possible time jump coming up sometime soon … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

We spent the rest of the afternoon at the house that Sookie shared with Amelia, taking and chatting about various different things that happened to come up in conversation, with Amelia, Pam, Gran and after a little while Jason turned up too. Eventually, though, afternoon turned to evening and then eventually into night, and we ended up having dinner together.

Unsurprisingly, Jason was the first one out of all of us to announce that he was leaving. According to him, he was going to check out the local nightlife.

And then shortly after that, Pam and Amelia announced that they too were leaving. Since the two women had spent practically all day flirting with each other, and trying to plant the moves on one another, all I could really say in regards as to that situation was that I was beyond thankful that I was staying with Sookie tonight instead of going back to my own apartment.

Thank God for small favours. I thought to myself, and I could tell that Sookie was thinking of something along the same lines.

"Move your arm, Eric so that I can get up, please" Sookie said, effectively pulling me out of the daydream that I was in.

I did as I was told by moving the arm, and Sookie got up, presumably to go to the toilet.

Gran and I sat in relative silence until Sookie had managed to get herself up the stairs, before she spoke.

"You are good for her, Eric" Gran said, looking me straight in the eyes.

"If I am good for Sookie … she is absolutely perfect for me" I said, giving Gran a small smile in return to the one that she had given me.

"I might not know you very well, Eric, but from what I have observed from both you and Sookie over the past couple of days, you are far, far, better for her than Bill Compton ever was. I can already see that to you, Sookie is a little princess. I can already see that she is pretty much everything to you. just make sure that it stays that way or I will personally make sure that you are shot. Do I make myself clear?" she said, slowly and softly, he eyes penetrating deep into my own.

In short, I was scared shitless of this little tiny old lady.

"Yes, Ma'am, you do. And Sookie is no princess. She is a Queen." I said, my fear leaving me as I fought the urge to smile (nervously … but still …), but at the same time as that, I had absolutely no doubts about the fact that if I did somehow manage to hurt Sookie, Gran would almost certainly shoot me.

"What did I miss?" She asked, coming back into the room and sitting back down on the sofa before making herself comfortable by snuggling down into my side.

"Nothing much. Eric and I were just having a nice little friendly chat" Gran said, before announcing that she was going to go off to bed.

"Goodnight Gran!" Sookie said.

"Yeah. Night. Gran" I said.

"Goodnight dears. Don't forget what I said, Eric" the old woman said, before leaving the room.

"Oh My God. What did she say to you earlier while I was at the toilet?" Sookie demanded after we both knew that Gran was in bed.

I laughed.

"Sookie. Its absolutely nothing to worry about. Honestly. All she did was threaten to shoot me if I hurt you in any way at al"

Sookie buried her head in my chest, completely embarrassed, before muttering. "Jesus Christ … I am embarrassed"

That just made me laugh even harder.

"Its not funny, Eric!" she muttered.

"You have to admit … it is kind of funny" I shrugged.

"Come on … lover" I said after we had both calmed down a little bit. "Let's go to bed"

Over the next three months, I stuck to Sookie like shite on a pig, and our relationship bloomed and blossomed as Sookie took her time with healing – both physically and mentally, even though we still hadn't had sex … well, penetrative sex (you know … where I actually put my dick into her cunt). Her nose was now completely healed and you wouldn't even know that she had been knocked unconscious at all. She was also going to counselling for some of her mental and emotional issues – like with the lasting scars from when her uncle Bartlett had raped her when she was a child, and from the emotional abuse that Bill had put her through – although she was now seeing a different therapist than the one that Doctor Todd has assigned to her, since she had refused to come back after Pam had sent her over to Bill's apartment.

Sookie and I had also been working steadily at our project for class, and all we really had to finish on it was the last few slides, which we had been trying desperately to finish over the past few weeks but every time we had gotten together to work on the project, we kept on getting distracted from our work, and we would end up making out instead of finishing off the Assignments – but is it really considered to be making out if it ends in Orgasms?

The only unfortunate thing that has been thrown into our pathways over the past three months was that Sophie Anne suffered virtually no reprecussions for attacking Sookie since the cameras in my apartment building hadn't shown anything since it was on a blindspot.

In other words, there was no evidence against her – except Sookie's word, but she did still receive a police caution and an official warning from the university. Ever since then, both Sophie Anne and Bill had left the both of us alone.

**So … was it good? Review to let me know … **


	31. Help Me!

**I just want to give a great big shout out to Ikeagoddess, who, somewhere around chapter 10 or 20, sent me a great big long list of plot lines … so look out for some of those coming up soon!**

**Also, a lot of peoples were thinking after the last chapter, that I was ending the story at that chapter. I am not. I said that I was wanting to get the story finished soon, so that it would be my main focus – especially, Living Dead In Dallas: My Way will be continuing on for A LOT longer! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

"Hey, lover" I said, whenever Sookie answered the phone. At that very moment in time, I was currently sitting alone in my apartment, carrying out research for the project that Sookie and I were supposed to be handing in only two weeks later since Mr. Andrews, being what the lovely teacher that he is, has brought the hand in date for our assignments forward by a few weeks.

Oh the joys.

But on the plus side, he had given over all of his lessons to working on the assignment, and hopefully finishing the assignment.

Those lessons were pretty much the only time of late that Sookie and I were able to work on the Assignment without ending up making out or giving each other orgasms.

Not that I hadn't tried. (Hey. You can't fault me! I am a young man with a super hot girlfriend!)

"Hey, Eric" she replied, and then paused for a second. "How is the research coming along for our project?" she asked.

"I think that I have got enough to put on the final couple of slides of the PowerPoint" I answered, and then continued. "Do you want to come over here to see what I have gotten done. I am not too sure if what I have gotten done here is right … and I might be needing some _help _to get everything straightened out. The work was awful _hard__" _I said, my voice taking on a lower, more sexual, huskier tone.

And I was telling the truth. It had taken me hours to gather all the research that I had gotten a hold of for the Assignment. But that wasn't what I was talking about when I said that it was awful hard.

"Hmm … Eric … no. I can't. It is late. You know what will happen if I come over there. Neither of us will be getting any work done at all!" Sookie replied, in a longing voice.

Ah. This was going to be a piece of cake.

And a hell of a lot easier than I thought that it would be.

"Ah, but … baby. You know this Assignment is so hard to finish. I think that I am going to be needing a hell of a lot of help. And only the help that you can give me baby" I said, pouting.

"I will be there in ten" Sookie said, after a short pause.

Then she hung up without saying goodbye.

Score! I thought to myself as I hastily saved all of the work that I had been doing over the past couple of house, switched off my laptop and went to hide the things that I had gotten in for to surprise Sookie with. I had just managed to get my backside plonked back down onto the sofa, and was flipping and scrolling through all of the channels on the TV. You would think that with all of these channels on the TV that I would be able to find at least something that was half decent to watch. Eventually, my mind moved completely away from the TV, to thoughts of Sookie sucking me off.

Something that she was definitely fucking incredible at, even though she claimed to never have given any blowjobs to anyone else other than me. Apparently Bill had said that oral sex was just completely uncool.

Although how the fuck that he got that idea, I will never know. How the hell he could have ever went into a relationship with this gorgeous, sexy woman and survive on little to no physical interaction, I will never know!

Or maybe, it had just been that Sookie hadn't wanted to share her oral expertise.

"Knock, knock" Sookie said, as she walked into the apartment.

Without knocking.

And completely pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hello, lover" I greeted her, pulling myself up from my position on the sofa to give her a kiss.

"What was it that you were needing help with, honey?" she asked sweetly as she sat herseld down on the sofa beside me.

"This" I replied, and gripped my cock with my hand – over the top of my trousers mind you, showing her the full extent of my erection.

"My my … you really do look like you are in a lot of difficulty there, Eric" she continued on, batting her eyes sexily at me. That just made me all the more harder, if that were at all possible.

"I am" I agreed, feeling slightly pleased with … well, a hell of a lot pleased with myself"

Score 1 for Eric!

"Well then … lets see what we can do to help relieve you of some of the difficulties that you seem to be in" Sookie said, giving me a kiss on the lips and getting up off of the sofa. Next, she pulled me up off of the sofa by my hand and led me back to the bedroom, although, admittedly, I didn't need too much persuasion. Once we were in the bedroom, Sookie didn't waste any time at all in pushing me down flat onto the bed, and she climbed onto my lap, with each of her legs straddling my own thighs, and her chest was pressed tight against mine with her arms wrapping and curling themselves into my hair. My own hands and arms wrapped themselves around her waist as Sookie claimed my lips in a fiery kiss, which eventually deepened and it wasn't long until the both of us were grinding on each other trying to create some of that desperately needed friction.

"Let me take care of you, Eric" Sookie whispered in my ear. She had pulled away from our kiss, before beginning to place kisses sown my jaw and neck and eventually she started to place firm but yet still gentle kisses down over my as yet still fully clothed chest.

**So … review to let me know what you think .. **


	32. The Right Words

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! **

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

When Sookie had made her way down to my jeans, she cast a quick look up towards my face.

"Watch me, honey" she said, and then without taking her eyes off of me, she untied the belt that I was wearing as well as the button and my zipper. She pulled my cock out of my trousers and after licking her lips – something which nearly made me explode right there and then in her hands, I was ashamed to admit, she lowered her mouth to my cock and began to suck.

"Lover" I grunted and groaned out as she took my cock deeper and further into her mouth. My hands had moved to her hair of their own accord and without even realising that I was doing it, I began to guide Sookie's head on my cock, but all of that was quickly shot to hell when Sookie started to use her hands to fondle and play with my balls.

"Lover" I groaned out then again, and then when Sookie began to add little bites of her teeth and rolls of her tongue, I knew that I was completely and utterly done for even before I felt the tell tale signs of my orgasm – my stomach muscles clenched and knotted just a few seconds before I felt my cock begin to swell inside of Sookie's mouth.

"Lover … I am gonna … I am gonna" I started off, but before I could force my mouth to finish the sentence, I shot my seed and everything that I had to offer, straight down her throat.

"Baby … you are fucking amazing" I complimented her when she came to lie beside me on the top of the bed. Sookie just blushed and tried to hide her face in the pillow in order to hide her blush.

"I mean it, lover. I have never had any better blowjobs than the ones that I have gotten from you" I said, and kissed her cheek, since her lips were still buried in the pillow. I couldn't help but take a look at the clock and I saw that it was already nearly midnight.

"Lover … are you staying here tonight?" I asked her.

"If that I alright with you" she said, smiling softly.

"Excellent idea, lover. Since there is no way in hell that I am letting you go after a fucktackular blowjob like that!" I answered, and together we both went about getting ready for bed, with Sookie changing into an old pair of Tatty Teddy flannel pyjama trousers and an old t-shirt of mine.

After watching her getting changed, I reluctantly put on a pair of pyjama trousers with no top and climbed into bed beside her, wrapping my arms around her from behind, and Sookie put her hands into mine. We gave each other a long, sexy, passionate kiss, that could have easily have transformed into something else, but since we were both just so sleepy. (A point which was proven by the massive yawn that came out of Sookie's mouth.)

"Goodnight, lover" I whispered, whenever we broke off our steamy kiss and gave her a peck on the neck.

"Night honey" she said, snuggling down further into my arms, leaving me to further ponder how exactly I was going to tell her what I was currently feeling, but that only lasted for a few minuites, before I too nodded off.

SPOV

In all honesty, I can clearly say that I have never, ever sleep better than what I do whenever I am curled up in Eric's bed.

Preferably in his arms.

Which was there I was currently lying – in exactly the same position as I had been whenever I fell off to sleep.

I carefully turned around so as not to waken Eric up, and I immediately found that at some point during the night, the bed sheets had come down, and Eric was now lying completely topless, his chest (and fucking hot as hell abs) were showing.

I was still oogling his body when he woke up a few seconds later.

"Hey, lover" Eric said, blowing hair onto my face.

"Hey honey" I replied with a small smile, as I rubbed my fingers up and down his chest.

He smirked, but said absolutely nothing.

"Did you sleep well, lover" he asked.

I swooned at the thought. I was his lover. That thought made me squirm! I am ERIC's lover! My inner romantic goddess was doing her happy dance. You know, the one with her arms going around in circles in front of her, singing, Go me! Go me! In all honesty, it kinda looked a bit like the dance that John Travolta does in Grease during the song _Greased Lightnin' _

"Are you in there, lover?" he asked, pulling me out of my thoughts with a peck on the lips, as she moved himself so that he was lying on his chest with his head turned to the side, so that he was looking at me. He had his arms stretched out in front of him, but they were underneath the pillows. Since he looked like he was so comfortable, I repositioned myself so that I was lying in exactly the same position, except I was looking at hm.

I was looking at him, looking at me.

"Yes, I am in here" I answered, and after that we lay in complete silence, just simply staring at each other, for what seemed like it could be an absolute eternity, but in actual reality, it could not have been any more than half an hour at the very most.

"You look comfortable in there, Eric" I teased him.

"That I am, lover" he replied, and then stretched over to give me a peck on the lips.

"I love you, Sookie" he said, whenever he had managed to pull himself away.

**So .. I know that this one here is a little short, but I do have the next part written, and if I included it, it would only nearly double the chapter! Review to let me know what you think … **


	33. I Love You, Too

**Well … find out what happens next! **

**Also, as a warning, this chapter is pure sop. From start to finish. It's all fluffy and light. Just like candyfloss. **

**And, in another note … I am posting this chapter early to make up for the little fact that I didn't post last night. Because I was a lazy arsehole. And, remember if you leave a review, to sign in before you submit it since I can't reply to you if you don't.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"I love you, Sookie" he said, whenever he had managed to pull himself away.

Jesus fucking Christ! Had he just said what I thought that he said? I could think of only one thing to say, because even though he had said it first didn't make it any less true, any less of a fact.

"I love you too, Eric" I replied honestly. Because I did. Grinning at him madly at him as I said it.

Eric's only response was to give what could only be described as a knicker dropping smirk, and he pulled himself up from the position where he had been lying on the bed. He leaned over to me, and gave me a deep, long kiss, with his tongue invading into my mouth. I turned myself around so that I could have better access to his kisses, and pulled my own arms out from in below the pillows that I was lying on. I wrapped them around his neck, holding him tighter against me.

Because he was mine.

Mine and only mine.

I thought to myself, as I started to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I love you" I repeated again whenever Eric had absolutely no choice but to pull back from our kiss since we were both severely lacking in breath.

Whenever breathing had become an absolute necessity.

"Say it again" Eric said, pulling back just enough to look at me straight in the eyes. His own perfect blue eyes had changed a little to become more cloudy and full of lust. His voice had taken on a deeper, huskier sexier tone. I could also feel his massive straining erection digging into my thigh, and I couldn't help the moan that escaped out of my lips before I could do anything to stop it.

"Say it again" Eric repeated, with a slight edge to his voice this time.

"I love you. I love you. I love you" I said, and gave him another long, deep kiss. "Now. It's your turn" I said, cheekily.

"Sookie, baby. I love you. I love you. I love you. With everything that I have. I love you. You are mine" he answered, and then began to trail kisses down my mouth, neck and chest. He continued on down to my stomach and went even further. Whenever he got down to the lower half of my body, he pulled off the pyjama bottoms that I was wearing, as well as my underwear, so that I was lying in the bed wearing just an old t-shirt of his and a pair of socks.

"God … lover. You look so fucking sexy lying here, all poised and ready for me, in my bed. I've never ever seen another woman look as fucking beautiful as you do right now. And it just makes me love you far, far more." Eric said, softly and slowly, as if he were trying to savour the moment.

"I love you, too, honey" I said, and Eric dived forward, going head first, straight into my pussy, and it wasn't long until he was bringing me to orgasm, and I came harder than I could ever remember, completely covering his face in what I had to offer. He slid up my body, licking his lips as he did so, and wrapped his arms around me after giving me one hell of a kiss. I could still feel the taste of myself on his lips.

I wrapped my arms around him too, pulling him to me. And I would never ever be letting him go.

Because he was mine.

"So … lover, what are we going to do with ourselves today? It is Saturday after all." Eric suddenly asked after a few moments of complete silence.

"Nothing too much. I was thinking that we could finish off our coursework and then do some chores at home." I answered, shrugging. Well, trying to as best I could, considering Eric was wrapped around me.

I didn't need any of those snuggly things that you see on the TV that you can buy from JML. I have my very own snuggly. In the form of Eric.

My Eric.

"How do you feel about meeting my parents tonight?" Eric asked me after a few minuites of pensive silence.

What?

"I … I …" I stuttered out, as words completely failed me. No previous boyfriend of mine has ever asked me to meet their parents before. I just didn't know what to say. I felt so honoured, and before now, I had never felt like I was an important part of Eric's life.

"It doesn't matter then … you don't have to if you don't want to" Eric said, and then started to get up out of the bed.

Shit. I hadn't meant to hurt his feelings.

I was just too stunned to speak, like I had already explained before.

"No … Come here Eric." I said pulling him back to me and wrapping my arms around his waist, with the intention of keeping him exactly where he was, at least for long enough to let me explain to him what I had to say.

Because I didn't want him to make a mountain out of a molehill ... simply because I couldn't find the right words to say.

"Eric. I'd love to meet your parents. I feel honoured that you would even want me to meet your mum and dad, the people who brought you up. It's just that I've never been asked before. That was why I stuttered, because I was overwhelmed. Not because I didn't want to." I said to him gently, as if it would break the spell that was currently captivating us.

"Seriously … none of your previous boyfriends have asked you before?" he asked awestruck.

"No. They haven't." I shook my head at him.

"Then I gladly invite you to meet mum and dad. Although I will warn you. I've never introduced anyone to them as my girlfriend before. This is the first time I've ever done this." Eric said, grinning.

"So your parents didn't meet any of your former fuck buddies?" I asked, and then wanted to kick myself. Way to go Sookie. Just ruin the moment by mentioning his past. His past that he is almost completely ashamed of now.

Great.

"Lover … none of those girls meant enough to me to want me to introduce them to mum and dad. You do. And I didn't love any of them. I love you" he said, completely serious.

Then I burst into tears.

"I love you too, Eric." I said, through my tear filled eyes. He just said that I mean more to him than any of his former …. Conquests.

"Shh … lover … don't cry … don't cry …" Eric said, in a sudden, panicked voice.

**So … review to let me know what you think … **


	34. I'm Ready

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Shh … lover … don't cry … don't cry …" I said, my voice suddenly panicky.

This was not good.

I couldn't deal with a crying woman.

Especially not my lover.

"I'm not" she said, with a weak smile, trying to move away a little, presumably to wipe her tears away.

But I wasn't for having that.

Instead, I hooked my hands below each of her ears and softly wiped her eyes with my thumbs.

"Don't cry, lover. I don't like it whenever you cry. I don't like to see you upset. I like to see you happy." I told her, my voice just slightly above a whisper.

Sookie simply just nodded and I held her until her tears stopped.

"Hey, baby?" Sookie asked, a few minuites later whenever she managed to stop crying.

"What is it lover?" I answered, looking at her straight in the eyes. I saw that hers were full of love and I am sure that my own were exactly the same.

"I … I hope that this comes out right …" she started off, stuttering madly.

"Shh … calm down lover. I am not going to go anywhere or run away once you ask whatever question it is that you want to ask me. Just take your time, lover." I soothed her.

This must be important if she is so nervous about asking me a question. A simple question.

She gave me a slight smile, and took a deep breath before starting to rephrase her question. "I'm ready. I'm ready and I love you. I want to be with you properly." She managed to get out.

Speechless. Totally fucking speechless.

"Lover, are you saying what I think that you are saying?" I asked, completely gobsmacked.

She nodded.

"Yes, Eric. I love you, and I don't see any reason to wait. I want you to make love to me. I am ready for sex" she breathed out.

Fuck.

How was I supposed to respond to that? It wasn't as if I hadn't thought about us having sex, but I'd put the thought completely out of my mind. After all, it wasn't my choice to make. It was something that Sookie had to decide for herself, something that she had to be ready for. I wasn't going to force her one way or the other.

It was her body, not mine.

"Answer me … say something, please" Sookie said, suddenly pulling me out of my thoughts and I realised that it had to have been at least three or four minuites since Sookie had spoken.

I didn't say anything, I just leaned forward and gave her one hell of a kiss, slamming my lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I pulled her closer to me using my hands, which I placed on her hips. I quickly moved her so that she was sitting on my lap, with me having my own legs tucked in underneath mine, and I moved one of my hands from her waist to what was rapidly becoming my favourite position (haha … there you go), underneath her ear, on her neck. My thumb softly massaged her cheek, as her own hands tightened their hold around my neck. She also deftly massaged the back of my head with her soft fingers.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end, and eventually, we both had to pull away from our make out session due to lack of oxygen.

"But honey … they is one more little teeny thing that I would like to add to my previous statement" Sookie said, smiling at me.

"Is it that you are secretly one of those lady boy's from Thailand? Because if you are, I am afraid to tell you that that is an absolute deal breaker for me. It's just something that I can't deal with. It would mean the end of us. Of our relationship." I said, in a completely serious tone as I gently swiped my nose against hers.

Sookie burst out into a huge fit of laughter, and I soon followed her whenever I realised what it was that I had actually said.

"No … seriously, though lover, what was it that you were wanting to tell me?" I asked her whenever we both managed to settle ourselves down.

"Canwewaituntiltomorrownightb eforewehavesex?" Sookie said, in one breath and all in a rush.

"What was that lover? I couldn't understand one single word that you said just there. Take a deep breath and relax. I won't run. Unless of course you are secretly a lady boy, and then I will have absolutely no choice but to leave you in fear of my life" I said, smirking by the end of my sentence, even though I tried my absolute hardest not to.

Sookie breathed in good and deep, before starting her sentence again. "Can we wait until tomorrow night before we have sex? It's just that with your parents coming over tonight and everything, and I want it to be special for me, you know? But then … if you don't want to, we can just do it now. We don't have to wait if you don't want to? Its no big deal … I shouldn't have said anything? Why do I have to ruin everything? I should have just kept my big gob shut …"

I had to stop her there, before things went any further.

God, she really must be so nervous if her ramblings are that bad! I thought to myself.

"Lover … of course we can wait until tomorrow night. We have been together for three months without us having sex. I think that I can wait another night. And what difference would this one last night make? This is your night. You have every right to wait as long as you want. And don't worry, I will definitely make sure that it is special for you. I will make it special for my princess. Also, just for the record, I love your big gob" I soothed her, cuddling her closer to me.

**So … what do you think? Review to let me know … **


	35. Stay

**So ... once again, I will try to get the chapters out for the days that I have missed updating, including one for today, so hopefully you will get three updates! **

**Hopefully. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! **

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

"Hmm ... stay with me, lover" Eric said, moaning as he kissed me deeply. We were standing in the ktichen of Eric's apartment, with our arms wrapped aeound each other. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist and my arms were around his neck. My fingers were plating with the hair that was at the bottom of his neck.

"You know that i'd love nothing more than to stay with you always, Eric" I said to him.

"Then why don't you stay?" he answered, pulling his head back far enough to look at me straight in the eyes.

Why exactly was it that i wanted to leave again? I silently asked myself.

"Hmm ... uoi know that I want to stay but I have a lot of chores to do in the house. And then after that I am all yours." I placated him.

"Alright then" he said, rather grumpily. I had to force myself not to laugh at his antics.

"And whenever I am getting ready to come back to you ... I will bring a bag of spare clothes with me so that I don't have to go back home all weekend" I said, and then gave me a small smile in return.

"Then you had better get going, lover. The sooner that you leave, the sooner that I get you back." He answered.

"What time do you want me to come by at tonight?" I asked him.

"Mum and dad are coming over at around six. So do you want to come over at six or a little earlier, say something like five thirty?" Eric responded.

"What time do you want me to come over at?" I repeated.

"Lover. I don't want you to leave me , so the point is moot. Also, for the record, I always want you to come. But as long as it is only for me" Eric winked, causing me to blush. He grinned, knowing that he had an effect on me. I trailed my hands out of his hair and down his still bare chest, and it was an absolute effort to keep my eyes on his, instead of just blatantly staring at his gorgeous body.

"I'll see you later, Eric" I said, and gave him a peck on the lips, which surprisingly, he didn't try to deepen in an effort to keep me here.

"Yeah. I love you, Sookie" he said, as I made my way towards the door.

"I love you too, Eric" I answered, and closed the door behind me. I was hald way down the hall whenever i heard the sounds of a door opening and then a voice calling: "Lover ... you forgot your phone" I turned around to see that Eric was standing in the entryway to his apartment waving his phone at me. He was still bare chested, and just looking at him standing there with a cheeky grin on his face, made me want to jump him.

I grinned back at him in response, and walked back down to take my phone from him, but as I made a grab for the phone, he lifted it up high in the air so that I couldn't reach it. I narrowed my eyes at him for a few seconds, as I tried to figure out how exaqctly I was going to get the phone back off of him.

Aha.

I could try tickling him underarm, to make him lower his hand, so that I would have an opportunity to grab the phone.

So that was what I did.

I raised my hand, and started to tickle him, something which immediately set him off laughing and soon, I too was laughing. But still, he didn't lower his arm.

I was just considering some other tactics that I could use to get the phone, whenever another door across from Eric's apartment opened up, to reveal a rather sour faced looking Bill. He leaned against the door jam for a couple of minuites, while Eric and I pretended like he wasn't there, before he spoke up.

"Seriously? It is you two out here making all this racket? I thought that it sounded more like hyenas laughing. Honestly. And I also figured that he would have fucked half of the female population at LSU by now ... but then again, since you are technically his girlfriend, you would be the last person to find out. Don't get me wrong, I am not shoving that little fact into your face, Sookie. I actually feel sorry for you, because you are the fool, the idiot that is with him. Has he even asked you to meet his parents yet? Because I seriously doubt that he has. Has he told you all about his past? Somehow I don't think so. Has he told you that he loves you? Because quite frankly, a man like him is not capable of love. A man like him is only capable of sex. Not love. But, then Sookie, what would you know about that? Does he know how broken you are? How used you were? And, how you claim yourself to be a virgin when in fact you were willing to slut it up for anyone who would have you, even whenever you were a child, including old men and your uncle." He sneered at me, and I physically had to hold Eric back before he punched the living daylights out of him.

"Just ignore him, honey. He's not worth it." I soothed Eric, running my hands up and down his arm.

There was a time that I would let him get to me, but over the past three months, I have changed. A lot. And for the better.

I wasn't his little lap dog anymore.

But I guess that I would have to wait until Beehl learned that lesson the hard way.

"Bill. What the fuck have I got to do with you anymore?" I snapped at him. "What buisness of yours is this?"

"Sookeh. You are mine. You will always be mine. Nothing you do or say will change that. Nobody else would want you." Bill said.

"See, Bill. That is where you are wrong" I said, once I felt that Eric had calmed down a little. Not much. But enough that he wasn't going to go and do something stupid.

**So ... a little short, I know, but I'm on my morning break so there we are ... hopefully chaps 2 and 3 will make it out today! **


	36. Do Not Screw This Up

**So peoples ... sorry for the massive delay on this, but I hope you enjoy this. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. **

SPOV

"No. Sookie. It is you that has got it wrong. Not me." Bill said in reply.

Boy. Bill really was looking to get another kick in the nuts, but really the only thing that was stopping me from giving him one was that he really was too fucking stupid for his own good to really realize what it was that he was saying.

And Gran had always brought both Jason and me up to respect those who were a lot more unfortunate than what we are.

"Seriously, Bill. Just fuck off already and leave me alone. What I do with my life stopped being your concern when you cheated on me" i answered him in as civil a tone as I could manage.

He looked at me as if he was going to say something else, but instead of listening to what it was that he had so say, I simply turned around to face Eric, putting my back to Bill, and I wrapped my arms tightly around my boyfriend, enveloping him in a big hug. He reciprocated quickly and laid his own head down on top of my head, holding me as tightly to him as he possibly could. A

As if he really didn't want me to go anywhere at all.

Somewhere in the background, I heard Bill make some sort of a huffing noise, and then there was the sound of a door slamming.

But I honestly didn't even care. I was safe and secure in my boyfriend's arms.

"I love you, Sookie" he whispered, pulling me out of my daydream.

"I know. I love you too, Eric" I said, kissing his chest softly.

"And don't worry too much about tonight, lover. My parents are going to love you" he said.

"Are you sure about that, Eric?" I asked, unsurely, looking directly up into his eyes but still refusing to lift my head from where it was buried in his chest.

"Absolutely sure" he said, without any hesitation whatsoever, and also meeting my gaze.

I waited for Eric to elaborate on that a little.

"Lover ... they will love you simply because I love you. They just want to see me happy" he said.

I nodded slowly as his words began to sink in through my skull.

"Now ... I will see you later on, lover. And you had better go on home now before I drag you back inside." He said, and gave me a surprisingly chaste kiss on the lips.

I responded quickly before skipping off on down the corridor, and I made it back to the house that I shared with Amelia a few moments later.

"Well don't you just look pretty damn fine today, Stackhouse?" Amelia grinned at me as she came into the kitchen where I was.

I turned around to face her and gave her a small smile in reply.

"So did you and hot stuff Northman finally do it?" she asked, reaching for the coffee maker.

"No" I said, feeling the blush rise up rapidly on my cheeks.

And for once I was actually telling her the truth.

"I think that you are telling your best friend here quite a few little fibs, Sookie" Amelia said, doing her best impression of Gran.

I tried not to laugh at that.

"No. Amelia. I am not telling you any lies or fibs" I replied.

"Then what was that massive grin for?" she asked.

I sighed.

It was becoming quite clear that Amelia was not going to give up until she got the answers that she was looking for.

In other words, until I told her.

"Fine" I said, rather more huffily than what I had intended. "Eric has asked me to meet his parents tonight"

"And this makes you smile like a complete lunatic? If it were me, I would be completely shitting myself by now." Amelia admitted.

"I am really nervous about the whole thing, especially since I haven't done this before. Bill definitely didn't want me anywhere near his parents. But, this means that he ... Eric wants to keep me around. He wouldn't have asked me to meet his parents if he was intending on dumping me or if he thought that we weren't going to last, would he?" I replied.

"Sookie" Amelia said, really rather sharply.

I was brought straight back down to reality.

"What?" I sniped back.

"Stop over analyzing this. Eric is most definitely completely and totally taken with you. There is no way on this earth that he would ever give you up voluntarily. He wouldn't give you up without making sure that there was a real macho man fight to the death for you. And from the way that you speak about him, you feel exactly the same way. Do. Not. Screw. This. Up. And whatever you do, really stop thinking like that. Eric is not Bill. He is not Bartlett. He just wants to look after you and protect you for the rest of both of your lives. You ain't going to be finding that anywhere else. Okay." Amelia ranted.

"I do love him" I said.

"I know you do. And he loves you too. Now come on. We need to go shopping" Amelia said, dumping her cup down into the sink.

"No. I need to get some chores finished off here first. And then if I have time, I will go shopping with you." I answered.

"Fine. But you are no fun" she replied.

I rolled my eyes at her but was saved from having to reply to her when my phone chirped of the sound of a text arriving. I lazily opened it, and began to read.

*LOVER, MAKE SURE THAT YOU BRING SOME CLOTHES WITH YOU. WHEN YOU ARRIVE LATER I AM NOT LETTING YOU GO. EVER*

**So ... review to let me know your thoughts ... and remember, reviews = love. Just sayin. And if I could ship you all ASkars, I would. **


	37. Don't Leave Marks

**So, it is hard to believe that this story hasn't been updated from the 4th December. Wow. Where has the time gone, my peoples? **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

Amelia and I spent the rest of the afternoon finishing off some chores in around the house, and then, much to Amelia's delight, we ended up going shopping. Partly because Amelia wouldn't stop bugging me about it until I finally gave in and went, and also because I did really need to go.

But, unfortunately, although shopping was a calm and relaxing thing to do, I was completely unable to relax as the afternoon progressed, and I couldn't help but think of what was going to be happening tonight.

Meeting Eric's parents for the first time.

And just the thoughts of that whole future situation was enough to make me almost shit myself, and I had to take deep breaths in order to calm myself down enough just so that I was able to operate like a normal fucking human being for once.

And all too soon, it was time for me to go to Eric's.

"Wish me luck, Ames" I said to her as I was preparing to leave the house to go over to Eric's.

"You don't need it, Sook. You will be fantastic. Eric's parents will love you just as much as he does. And if not, it is there loss, and not yours. Kapiche?" Amelia replied, with a wide grin on her face.

"But what if they don't like me?" I said, insecurities slowly flooding into my thoughts.

"Sookie. Listen to what I am trying to tell you. They will love you just as much as Eric does. Now scoot. Trey will be here in fifteen minuites, and I still have to put on the lingerie that I bought earlier on today" Amelia said, waving her hands at me in a 'shoo!' like fashion.

I immediately felt the blush rise up in me as I thought of what Amelia would be doing while she was wearing the lingerie, and I quickly decided that it really was time that I left, so I lifted the gym bag that I had packed with some spare clothes for Eric's, and was half way out the door when suddenly Amelia spoke up once again.

"So … I take it that you are planning on staying over at Eric's tonight, Sookie?" she asked.

"Yeah. And probably tomorrow night as well. But I'm not too sure about that at the minute though." I confessed, and I could almost see the gears working inside of her head.

"My my … now who is going to be a really naughty girl tonight then …" Amelia teased, and even though I tried not to let it, I could feel the blush creeping back up my cheeks once more.

"It is none of your business what I do with my boyfriend, Amelia Broadway!" I retorted, but I knew immediately that that had been the wrong thing to say, so I quickly made my escape before she could say anything else that would only make me blush even further.

I arrived in front of Eric's apartment door a few moments later, and I steeled myself by taking a deep breath before raising my hand to knock on the door.

"Well good evening to you, gorgeous" Eric said once opening the door.

"Good evening to you too, baby" I replied, eyeing Eric carefully as he leaned against the door frame. I got the impression that he too was drinking in the sight of me – just like what I was doing with him.

He looked really fucking sexy in his plain blue t-shirt, washed out, faded denim blue jeans, and then finally, his beloved Converse trainers.

"It has just got a whole lot better now that my beautiful girlfriend is here. And hopefully, she remembered to bring an overnight bag with her. And perhaps, if I am really lucky and she is free tomorrow, she will also want to stay with me tomorrow night as well." Eric said, sexily as he tucked his hands into his pockets.

"And if I did?" I said, holding up my gym bag full of two days' worth of clothes.

"Then I will kiss the living daylights out of my girlfriend" He replied, and he lifted his hands out of his pockets and held them out to me. I eagerly, jumped up into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist as we pretty much attacked each other with our deep passionate kisses that had our tongues and teeth clasing at almost every second of the kiss, but that didn't discourage us at all.

Nope.

Not at all.

Even though my gym bag lay completely disregarded in some far corner of Eric's apartment as we continued to kiss the ever loving daylights out of each other.

From the way that we were getting on, you would think that we had been apart for six months instead of a few short hours.

But, then who could blame us. We were young and in love. It wasn't like we were doing anything wrong.

"My lover" Eric groaned out as he carried me over to the sofa, and laid me down on it before he started to place little amazing sucky kisses all over my neck, face and jaw – so much so, that I was almost certain that I was going to be left with quite a few hickeys by the time that my over keen boyfriend was finished.

"Eric … baby, don't leave any marks. I don't want any marks on me where your family can see …" I moaned, because what Eric was doing just felt so damn fucking good.

"Yes, Eric. Don't leave any marks on the poor girl. You don't want it to look like she has gotten into a fight with a polar bear and lost now do you?" said a voice from the background.

**Well … do we like the cliffhanger? Review to let me know … **

**Also, in other news, I am thinking that this story will probably be wrapped up by the time it reaches between 45-50 chapters. ****L I will be sad to see this fic go. It was my baby. *runs away crying***


	38. Meet The Parents

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Hi! Mum" Eric said, his eyes immediately snapping up to the woman who was standing in front of us.

Shit. Fuck. No … this couldn't be fucking happening to me … no! I thought to myself in a full on panic as I hastily tried to push Eric off of me with as much strength as I could manage but of course my attempts were completely and totally futile as it seemed that Eric was completely and totally frozen in place.

It was nothing as to how I felt at having to meet my boyfriend's mother like this!

"Eric … get up" I said, and once more gave a huge push to his chest with my hands. This time, thankfully, he did move and I was able to sit up with absolutely no problems whatsoever. I immediately ran for the bathroom, and tried to fix up my hair and make up. I resurfaced a couple of minutes later.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Eric?" his mother asked, when I had returned to the room and after she had taken a seat opposite where Eric and I were currently sitting.

"Mum … this is Sookie. Lover, this is my mother, Elizabeth" Eric said, waving a hand in between the two of us.

"It is nice to meet you, Sookie. Even if it was incredibly awkward" She smiled, causing me to blush almost uncontrollably. This really had to be the most awkward meet the parents ever!

"Where is dad?" Eric asked, changing the subject of conversation, something which I would have to remember to thank him for doing later on. Whenever his parents had left.

"He is down trying to find a car parking space. He should actually be up in a couple of minutes." Elizabeth said, and just as the words were out of her mouth, the front door to the apartment opened to reveal a small thin man with jet black hair. I presumed that this was Eric's father. Godric, I think that his name was.

"This is my dad, Sookie. Dad, this is my girlfriend, Sookie" Eric announced proudly as he wrapped his arm over my shoulders and took a hold of my hand with the arm that was dangling over said shoulders. At the same time, Godric crossed the apartment and took a seat down beside his wife.

"So … what is it that we are having for our dinner tonight, son?" Or should I be asking your lovely girlfriend what she has made for us?" Godric asked, and I could tell he was joking. It was probably his way of trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"No. You should be asking Eric. He was the one that put all of the work into it. In all honesty, I only got here about five minutes before you did" I replied, trying to keep my voice calm and even.

"So, that was the hello kisses that I was witness to then?" Elizabeth asked me directly with a smirk, that caused me to blush a bright crimson colour once more.

"Yes, mother. If you really must know, it was. And for dinner we are having tomato and herb pasta." Eric said, and the got up to go and check on the food in the kitchen. Elizabeth immediately got up and followed her son into the kitchen, leaving me all alone with Godric in the living room area.

And it sure was awkward, especially since I wasn't sure if I should get up to go and help or stay exactly where I was. I didn't want to offend Elizabeth … or Eric for that matter by not getting up off of my backside to go and offer my services in the kitchen. Plus, Gran would probably have my hide if she knew that I hadn't offered to help. But then, on the other hand, not only was there a golden wedding band like Randy Travis sings, but I didn't want to offend Godric by leaving him all alone in the living room.

In other words, I was well and truly fucked. And not in a good way, either.

"So, tell me all about yourself, Sookie. You seem very quiet" Godric asked me, suddenly breaking the silence that had grown in the room since Eric and Elizabeth left.

"Well, I grew up in a small town called Bon Temps, with my older brother Jason. We were both raised by our Gran since both or parents passed away in a flash flood when I was seven. I am eighteen years old and I am currently living in a little apartment with my roommate and best friend, Amelia Broadway." I said, unsure of exactly how much information to share with Eric's father. He may be a small man, but by God he really was intimidating.

Godric didn't say anything in reply to that, instead he just nodded at me. "Ah right. And while I don't know anything about you besides from that little bit that you just told me, I can already tell that you are good for our Eric. He needs someone like you in his life. You seem to be grounded, full of life, kind, warm, caring and passionate. I can also see that there is a spark, a flare in you that you don't often get with little Southern Belles such as yourself. Eric has chosen well. Just make sure that you don't hurt him. He isn't used to the whole girlfriend idea, and as far as I know you are his first, so just be patient with him." Godric eventually said.

"I will try. I know that he is new to the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing, but I haven't really had too much experience in the area either. I just hope that he has the same amount of patience and kindness in me that I try to have in him. And, to be completely honest with you, he has just been completely amazing. I couldn't ask for a better man to be by boyfriend" I admitted softly and sincerely.

**So ... a little short, I know. But review to let me know what your thoughts are ... **


	39. Come Dine With Me

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Good. As long as you completely understand what exactly is going on. I mean, compared to the usual air heads that usually frequent out around him. But he seems smitten with you, and from what I have seen you are completely falling for him too". Godric answered softly.

"I have already fallen for him" I replied, with a soft smile as I thought about how fucking amazing Eric had been to me since we first started dating.

"Well, as good as that is to hear, Sookie, I must say I am rather disappointed. I was really hoping that I would be able to force you to come to your senses, sooner rather than later. I mean, how long should it take a woman to see that I am so much better than my son" Godric continued, in what I assumed was supposed to be a serious tone, but unfortunately, he was grinning throughout so I knew immediately that he was only messing with me.

"Oh for God's sakes, dad. You are only in through the door not even an hour, and here you are already trying to hit on my woman! And he wonders why I never bring any girls over to meet him." Eric said, with a dramatic sigh as he came out of the kitchen, but I could also tell that he was teasing.

"But I thought that was because you were secretly gay, and you were just afraid to show your real feelings, son. You know that your mother and I would love you just the same if you wanted to share the man love. I mean, it makes absolutely no difference to us". Godric laughed.

"I know it doesn't dad … but I am sure that now the possibility of having grandkids makes you more than a little happy" Eric said, pulling me up tightly into his arms. I wrapped my arms out around his waist and he did the same to me, laying the tea towel that he had been carrying over his shoulder.

"Aren't you two just so damn cute!" Elizabeth said, also walking out of the kitchen and observing the two of us. "And yes, the possibility of gorgeous little blonde haired blue eyed kids makes me feel really, really happy!" Elizabeth said.

"And the idea of that really turns me on, lover" Eric leaned down to whisper into my ear, before nipping my ear lobe between his teeth. I just buried my face further into his chest, and tightened my hold on him a little.

"Awww! Aren't you two just really, really unbelievably cute!" Elizabeth said, clapping her hands together, something which made me blush (again!), and Eric just laughed a little at my reaction.

"And what I did originally come out of the kitchen to tell you was that your dinner is ready" Eric said, breaking the easy silence that had grown between the four of us.

"Sure, you two go on and take a seat at the table and I will help Eric to bring out the food from the kitchen." I said, indicating towards the table.

"Nonsense, Sookie. You sit down. Enjoy the night. I'll give Eric a hand" Elizabeth smiled.

"No, Elizabeth. You are a guest here. You sit" I said.

"if you are sure …" Elizabeth said. I guess that the poor woman just wasn't used to having nice, simply, generous things done for her.

"Of course I am sure" I admonished, and then pulled myself out of Eric's arms and began to make my way into the kitchen.

The rest of the evening continued basically the way that it had begun – in good humour, and by the end of the evening, not only was I exhausted, but I also felt a little more comfortable with both Godric and Elizabeth. I also felt that, in the future, I could see myself becoming really close to both of them.

"What are you thinking about, my lover?" Eric whispered seductively into my ear as we sat curled up on the sofa, just watching some television together. It was a nice relaxing way to end the evening, with just the two of us.

"I am thinking that it went rather well tonight" I admitted, a little sheepishly and cuddling in a little more closer to him.

"I am thinking that too, lover. My parents absolutely adored you! As I knew they would. Especially my dad. I think that if he was given half of a chance, he would love nothing more than to steal you away from me for good!" Eric said, jokingly.

I grinned at him in reply, but that turned out to be an epic fail when my grin turned rapidly into a yawn.

"Are you tired, baby?" Eric asked.

"A little" I admitted.

"Come on then, lover let's go to bed." Eric said, and then leaned forward to switch off the ancient television movie that we had been watching before we started to have a little conversation.

We pulled ourselves up off of the sofa and, after checking to make sure that the house was secure and locked, we made our way into Eric's bedroom where we both quickly changed into our pyjamas. Well, I changed into my favourite mickey mouse jammies, and Eric stripped down to only his (rather tight and revealing) black Calvin Klein boxers. Which, did make his 'man package' or as Jeremy Clarkson likes to call it, his 'gentleman sausage' appear to be far bigger than what it usually did.

And that was without an erection.

"See something that you like, my lover." Eric said, wiggling his eyebrows at me when he caught me oogling him.

I blushed. "No" I said.

"So you don't like my cock?" Eric asked, sounding a little deflated.

"No." I said. "I don't like it. I love it!" I said, grinning as I got into bed. Eric got in beside me and I laid my head down onto his chest and listened to his heartbeat as he wrapped both of his arms around me and pulled me close.

"I love you, Sookie" Eric whispered.

"I love you too, baby" I replied, kissing his chest.

It really wasn't very long until either of us were asleep.

**So .. what do we think? Review to let me know …. **

**Also, in another note, Jeremy Clarkson is a real person! Not just someone that I have made up for entertainment purposes. He is the presenter of a UK television series, called Top Gear – which incidentally, is a fucking amazing programme!) and does actually refer to men's dicks as their gentlemen sausages! :)**


	40. I Forgot My Coat

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

I woke in the morning to the feeling of the sunlight pouring in through the curtains on my face. It was a nice warm feeling, and typically, both Eric and I were lying in exactly the same position as what we had been in when we had went to sleep the night before.

I was just starting to stretch out my arms and legs, when I felt Eric start to stir beside me.

"Good morning, my lover" he said, smiling down at me.

"Hmm ... good morning to you too, Eric" I said, stretching up a little to give him a kiss, something which he eagerly returned.

"It has just got a hell of a lot better!" Eric said, with a slightly cheesy grin.

"Cheeseball" I said, grinning at him too in reply.

"I am not!" Eric said, faking an innocent look. At he really was failing absolutely miserably at it.

"So, what are your plans for today, Mister Northman?" I said to him in my best sexy, seductive voice.

"Well, my lover. Today, I thought that I would take you on a surprise date, and then out for something to eat later on tonight" Eric replied.

"And then afterwards, we can come back here and have our own little party. After all, tonight is the night that you agreed to fuck me" I said, rather bluntly.

"Lover ..." Eric answered. "I will not be fucking you at any time."

Here my face fell. God, this was so bloody embarrassing! I was being rejected by the only man who ever really and truly wanted me in the first place.

"I will be making love to you all of the time, night after night. Did you honestly think that I was going to reject you, lover?" Eric finished.

I nodded. "Yeah"

"I will never, ever reject you. In fact, I can't wait to finally be inside of you. After all of this time." He replied, and then gave me a deep kiss on the lips that could have easily led to more, but unfortunately, we were interrupted by a constant ringing noise coming out of Eric's phone.

Whoever the hell that it was on the other hand, better have a really fucking good excuse for interrupting earlier proceedings. I thought nastily to myself. Eric seemed to be having exactly the same thoughts going through his head as he pulled away from me with a reluctant (and annoyed) sigh).

"What?!" he growled into the phone, when he lifted it from his bedside table and answered it, and since the voice on the other end of the phone was so loud, I was able to hear both ends of the conversation.

"_Is that any way to speak to your mother, Eric?" _Elizabeth's voice came through the phone, causing Eric's eyes to open considerably more.

"What do you want, mum?" he asked.

"_I am standing right outside your bedroom door now, Eric and unless you want me to come on in, I suggest that you come out now. I don't think that you particularly would want me to see Sookie naked. Not that you two should still be in bed at this hour of the day anyways". _

"Fine" Eric snapped. "We are getting up now, mother".

And then he oh so very nicely, hung up the phone and threw it across the room.

"We need to get up. My mother is outside the room now." Eric said.

"Ok" I said. "But I want a kiss first"

"With pleasure, lover" he replied, and after giving me another kiss on the lips, and twenty minutes later, both Eric and I were fully dressed and ready to leave the room, which we did hand in hand.

"Hi, mum!" Eric called as we made our way out into the living room of his apartment.

"Hello, son" she replied, looking up from her blackberry to see us as we entered, and then added "aww! You to just are so damn adorable!"

I blushed, but Eric just simply rolled his eyes at his mother and led us to sit down on the sofa, directly opposite his mother. Once we were situated, Eric sat me down beside me and then draped his arm over my shoulders. I carefully laid my head down onto his chest.

"So, what was it that you wanted?" Eric asked, rather bluntly.

"Eric! Don't be so rude!" I admonished him, however, Elizabeth didn't seem to take any notice to that whatsoever.

"I came around here, because I left my coat lying here last night, and also to tell you about the local charity dance and auction that my company is holding tomorrow night. And also, to tell you that you both are invited" Elizabeth revealed.

"What is your charity?" I asked.

"Chest, Heart & Stroke" Elizabeth replied.

"Great! I would love to come … that is if Eric is up to going" I said.

"I'd love to come" Eric said, lovingly drawing little patterns on my shoulder with his fingers, causing me to shiver all over.

"Good." Elizabeth said.

"Was there something else that you needed, mum? I don't mean to be rude here with you, but I really want to take Sookie out for breakfast, and it is almost 11.00" Eric said.

"No, of course. I am barging in here on the both of you, when pretty much all that you clearly want is to have a little alone time together, and you two had better get a move on if you want breakfast!" Elizabeth said, standing up. She also sounded like she was more than a little hurt by her son's words, and evidently Eric felt a little guilty, because he immediately invited his mother to have breakfast along with the both of us.

"Only if you want me there, Eric. You don't have to invite me because you feel sorry for me!" she said.

"No, don't be silly, Elizabeth! You don't even have to ask!" I replied.

**So … what do we think, let me know … **


	41. Breakfast

**So ... here's the next chapter. And, also in another note, Elizabeth is having quite a few apron string issues don't you think?! After all, Sookie is Eric's first real girlfriend ... **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Just give us a couple of moments, mother and then Sookie and I will be ready" Eric said, standing up from his seat on the sofa.

"Of course" she said, and then resumed her seat, while Eric and I both dashed right back into the bedroom to get ready.

"I'm sorry about her, my lover. I promise you that it won't be happening again" Eric said to me as I cleaned my teeth. He was standing behind me with one arm wrapped around my stomach, and the other hand was attached to the toothbrush that he was swiping along his own teeth.

"Don't worry about it, baby. She is your mother" I said, after I had spat out the toothpaste and rinsed out my mouth.

"I know ... but we don't get any of your family poking their noses in where it is neither really wanted nor required" Eric said in reply, in a low voice.

"I'm fine with it" I said, kissing his cheek and then going in search of my overnight bag, and fifteen minutes later, the three of us were leaving the apartment ready to have breakfast, with Eric and I walking hand in hand.

"Does anyone want to go anywhere in particular?" Eric spoke up as we made our way down the stairs.

"Nope" I said, popping the word out of my mouth.

"Anywhere is fine with me" Elizabeth shrugged.

"Well then what about heading down to Choke & Puke? I know the name is a little odd, but their food is fucking incredible!" he suggested.

"Yeah. That is good enough for me" I said.

"That is fine with me" Elizabeth answered.

"Good" Eric said, pulling me closer to him, and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"So ... what do you fancy having? I think the porridge sounds quite nice" Elizabeth said once we had gotten our seats in the local Choke & Puke.

"Umm ... I think that I am going to do with scrambled eggs and toast" I answered her.

"I'm gonna have the fry" Eric said.

"Aren't you just so healthy, son!" Elizabeth admonished.

"I really am. It is a good job that I have a high metabolism or I would be the size of a whale!" Eric answered.

I just sat there laughing at the two of them, and I was still laughing when the waitress came over to take our order.

"I'll have the porridge, please" Elizabeth said.

"Can I get the scrambled eggs with toast please?" I said.

"What type of bread would you like with that?" she asked.

"White please" I said.

"And what about you, gorgeous?" she said, winking at Eric whilst completely ignoring me. Even though I was sitting right beside Eric, and our hands were intertwined on top of the table, for everyone to see.

"What was it ... ah yes, I'll have the fry" Eric said.

"And what would you like to have in the fry?" she asked.

"Umm ... I'll have sasauges, fried eggs, soda bread, potato bread ... and is there anything in particular that you want to steal off of me, lover?" Eric asked.

"Is there any bacon?" I asked, sweetly.

"And some bacon as well, for my lover" Eric finished off, much to the complete and utter displeasure of the waitress who was standing in front of us. Elizabeth, however, was just watching the scene unfold in front of her without saying a single word at all.

"And what do you want do drink?" she asked.

"Can I have some coffee, please?" Elizabeth replied.

"Latte?" the waitress asked.

"Yeah" Elizabeth said.

"And can I have one of those as well, please ... and I take it that you want a cappuccino, lover?" Eric asked me.

"You know me only too well" I smiled.

"And a cappuccino for Sookie" Eric said.

"Is that everything?" the waitress asked, with a death glare aimed at all.

Elizabeth and I both answered yes, however, Eric had some other ideas.

"No" he said. "I want you to take the order into the kitchen, and before you come back, I want you to readjust your attitude towards my lover. She deserves just as much respect from you as I do. Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

"Y-y-y-yess" the waitress stuttered before turning around and literally fleeing from our table, and I almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"Eric ... you didn't need to be so cruel to her! She was just trying to carry out her job!" Elizabeth admonished her son.

"No, mother. She was quite obviously trying to hit on me ... and she was beyond rude towards Sookie. I won't have that. Sookie didn't even do anything on her to deserve being spoken to like that." Eric replied, and his grip tightened a little on my hand.

Elizabeth only shook her head in response to that.

The rest of our breakfast continued without any more glitches or hitches after that, and when indeed the waitress did return with both our coffees and our breakfasts, she was nothing but polite and respectful towards the three of us.

And not once did she leer or speak inappropriately towards Eric, something which I was grateful for, because somehow, I don't think that jumping over the top of the table in a public diner to scratch some bitches eyeballs out for eyeing my man wouldn't be considered as being acceptable behaviour in front of his mother.

Especially a mother who I thought anyways, was having the so-called apron string issues with her one and only son, who has just went out and got himself his very first girlfriend.

**So ... what do we think? Review to let me know what your thoughts are ... Also, I just want to say here, that this story is coming to an end really, really soon, and also that this story will be my main focus for the next little while. **


	42. I'll Pay

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

After we had finished our breakfast, we parted our ways with Elizabeth heading back home to finish her work off, and then Eric and I headed over to our first destination. Which, of course, Eric wouldn' tell me anything about.

At all.

And I couldn't honestly say that I was best impresed about that at all.

"Awk ... come on Eric just tell me where it is that we are going ... please" I all but begged him as we walked down the street.

"No. Lover. I am not going to be telling you. But, I can tell you that you will really, really enjoy it and also that you we are almostthere!" Eric replied, with a huge cheeky grin.

"But just tell me ... the suspense is just killing me!" I huffed.

"No" he smiled, and then led me around a corner when I saw a huge sign up on the wall for Lazer Tag.

"We are going to play Lazer Tag?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. If you want to, that is. We don't have to but I thought it would be a cool idea for the two of us to do." Eric shrugged a little sheepisly.

"I would love to do it!" I grinned, and started jumping up and down stupidly. "How did you know that I always wanted to go and do lazer tag?" I asked him since I was almost one hundred percent sure that I hadn't told him of that particular little detail.

"Umm ..." Eric said, now more than a little uncomfortable at my question.

I just stood in silence, with my eybrow raised, waiting to see what his answer was going to be.

"I ... um, asked Amelia what you would like to do, since I was almost completely and totally stuck on ideas" Eric eventually admitted.

"Awe ... Eric! That is just so completely and totally unbelievable!" I said, all but jumping up into his arms and giving him a huge big sloppy kiss.

"I take it that I did good?" he asked, once he put me down, and I had to laugh.

"Yes, Eric" I said. "You did good".

"Well, then ... are you ready to go and do some laser tag?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" I said, and the two of us walked hand in hand into the big brick building.

"So, my lover ... did you have fun?" Eric asked five hours later when we were coming out of the laser tag expereience.

"I did. I had lots of fun. It was the best date that I have ever been on!" I said, rather giddily.

"Seriously?" Eric asked, almost as if he didn't really believe that I was telling him the honest to God's truth.

"Yep" I said, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Good to know" Eric replied, grinning from ear to ear. "So ... do you fancy heading back for something more to eat. We haven't had anything from our breakfast this morning, and it is now after 5pm?"

"Yeah. Where do you fancy eating today? In the spirit of junk food, of course." I said.

"Well .. in the spirit of junk food, my lover ... what about McDonald's. There is one just around the corner from here?" he asked.

"Yeah. That suits me absolutely fine" I said, and we made our way into the fast food restaraunt, where typically,there was quite a queue on.

It lookedas if Eric and I were going to have to wait for a while, so while we were standing in the line, I wrapped my arms around Eric's middle, and I also laid my head down onto his chest, just over where his heart was. Eric took up a similar sort of a position, in that he wrapped his arms around the back of my waist – since I was standing in front of him, and he also laid his head down on top of my head, and even though we didn't realise that we were doing it, we began to slowly sway to an invisible tune.

"Have you decided what it is that you want to order yet, lover?" Eric whispered into my ear a few seconds later.

"Yeah. Can I just have a burger please?" I asked.

"Sure you can, lover. You don't even have to ask me." Eric said.

"But, Eric ... I think that it is my turn to pay" I said.

"Don't be ridiculous, lover. I can't have you paying for this ... it only is food from McDonalds anyways" Eric replied.

I sighed before lifting my head off of Eric's chest so that I could look up at him. He met my gaze with his own hazy blues.

"I am serious, Eric. I want to pay for this. You cooked my dinner last night when your parents were over, you paid for our breakfast this morning and you also paid for the laser tag, something which must have cost a fucking fortune. And now you want me to accept you paying for this too?" I asked. "Please, Eric ... I don't want to have a fight with you over this ..." I finished off.

"Good, then lover don't fight with me on it" he replied.

I narrowed my eyes in a huff at me, before putting my head back down onto his chest.

"If it makes you feel any better, lover you can pay the next time that we are out for food, okay?" he asked, directly into my ear in a low – but yet still sexy – voice.

"Fine" I said, nodding my head a little at him.

**So ... what do we think? Review to let me know ... **


	43. McDonalds

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"So, what can I get for you both today?" the spotty kid who was no more than nineteen years of age asked me when we (eventually) reached the head of the queue, about fifteen or so minuites later.

"Umm … can I have a burger please?" I asked softly, having reluctantly pulled my head out of Eric's chest – extremely reluctantly, of course. However, Eric wasn't having that at all.

Definitely not.

Because almost as soon as I pulled away from my sexy boyfriend, he immediately put his arms around me from behind.

"Yeah. And, what can I get for you sir?" he asked.

"Can I just have the same as my lover, only with lettuce, tomato and mayonnaise on mine please?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, of course. And is that everything?" the kid asked as he typed away furiously on the cash register.

"Yep. That's everything" Eric replied, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. After the kid, asked for the money, Eric reached over the corresponding money, and a couple of minuites after that, the two of us were sitting at a table having received our food from the spotty kid.

"So … what are your plans for later on, baby?" I asked, knowing that he probably wouldn't tell me anyways, but that didn't stop me from trying.

"I was thinking that we could go and see a film or something, or we could just rent a movie out from Xtravision and go back to the apartment, if you would rather that we would just do that, lover. It is completely and totally up to you. It is your choice." Eric replied, simply as he chewed on his burger, while completely and totally keeping his eyes on me.

He also had both of his elbows on the table, and his chewing really was unbelievably loud. But, I wasn't annoyed at that, especially since he had somehow managed to get a little drop of mayonnaise right the way down his chin, which really did make him look beyond cute.

"You got a little of the mayonnaise right down your chin, Eric" I said, instead of answering his question.

"Do I?" he asked, with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, you do" I grinned back.

"Can you get it off for me, lover? I can't seem to find it" Eric said, after giving his tongue a quick swirl out over his lips.

"Right there" I said, pointing it out to him.

"Right where, lover … I need you go get it off for me" Eric said, his grin only becoming a hell of a lot wider.

"Right here" I said, stretching up over the table to lick it off with my tongue, and when I had done that and was on my way back to sit down into my seat once again, Eric very quickly moved his face a little to give me a great big, deep, sloppy kiss, which caused the elderly couple who were sitting just directly opposite us, to roll their eyes exaggeratedly and disgustedly towards us.

But, to be honest with you, I just didn't have any fucking cares at all towards them.

Because it really was nothing to do with them at all.

"And, so … my lover, what have you decided that you want to do yet?" Eric asked, a couple of minuites later, when we had finished our lunch.

"Umm … is it alright if we just go down to Xtravision and get a DVD?" I asked.

"Of course it is, my lover." Eric said, and stood up from his seat, holding out his hand for me, something which I readily took, and the two of us headed out of McDonalds, hand in hand, just like what we had done earlier on in the day.

I was beginning to think that this was going to become our signature move.

"Are you ready to go and select a movie for the both of us, baby?" Eric asked, as he walked out towards Xtravision.

"Yeah. Have you got any in mind?" I asked.

"I don't know … just as long as I don't have to watch anything with prissy little bitches who are trying to be cool. You know the usual stuff that girls like to watch." Eric said.

"I am so offended!" I said, and gasped horrifically, but I was failing miserably at that, mainly due to the fact that I was grinning like an absolute idiot right through that little speech.

"So you are telling me that you want to watch something along the lines of 10 Things I Hate About You?" Eric asked, and I knew immediately that he was just simply mocking me.

"I am surprised that you even know what that movie is, baby" I replied, teasing him.

"Pam was obsessed by it when we were younger" he answered, simply shrugging his shoulders at the same time.

"Ah right. So what movie would you like to watch instead?" I asked.

"Umm … I don't know, something with guns or sci-fi or horror. Maybe even a comedy" he replied.

"Good to know. You can choose the movie. As long as the horror isn't too scary. I don't like really scary things" I said.

"You dated Bill" he replied.

"Touché!" I said, and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

We arrived at Xtravision a couple of minuites later, and immediately began rooting around the store to see what we could find.

"Aha. What about this, lover?" Eric asked, holding up a DVD case which depicted a war ship and four or five actors along the top, and all of them were in a US Navy Uniform.

"Umm … Battleship?" I read, coming over to him from where I had been rooting through the comedies.

"Yeah. It is based on the board game. I think that it looks cool" Eric said.

And then I noticed the actors that were in the movie … Liam Neeson, Rihanna and Alexander Skarsgard. This could be good.

"Of course … it's your choice" I said, smiling.

**So … review to let me know what you think … And while you do that, I am off to work on the next chapter … **


	44. Battleship

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Well then I think that we should get this one" Eric said, actually really excitedly.

"Yeah. That is alright. We can get this one. It really does sound quite cool." I said, as we made our way up to the cash register, and Eric just couldn't wait until we got home and had a chance to put it on, which we did about twenty or so minuites after we had left Xtravision.

"Are you coming lover?" Eric asked, rather excitedly from the sofa as I made my way back out from the bathroom.

"Yeah" I said, plopping down into the sofa beside him, and Eric very quickly pulled me into his side, so that my head was lying on his chest, with my feet lying up on the sofa, curled up underneath me. I also wrapped my arm over his stomach and Eric put his arm around my back. His feet were also stretched out in front of him, and were sitting on top of the coffee table.

The movie was awesome. Really awesome.

And can I just say right here that Alexander Skarsgard looks so fucking hot in the movie … with all of is Navy Uniform on … yummy!

And it also seemed that Eric noticed how hot I thought he was too, because every time that he came onto the screen, he started to whisper things into my ear.

Sweet, sexy, hot and dirty things into my ear.

"I can't wait to finally be inside of you, my lover. I can't wait to finally get to make love to you, just like what I have been dying to do for months on end … ever since I first saw you." Eric said, his own voice filled with lust.

Doesn't the boy realise that I don't even need to hear any words, I just have to see the pictures?

But then disaster struck.

At around three quarters of an hour into the movie, my beloved Alex, got blown up.

And then all of a sudden, the movie just didn't seem to be quite so interesting, so predictably, my imagination began to run away with me, and I managed to come up with a few ideas.

With a big wide smirk on my face, I bravely stretched my face up towards Eric's, and planted a huge, deep kiss onto his lips. Predictably, he was more than a little surprised at first, but within a few seconds, he began to return my kiss just as eagerly as I was giving it to him, and our tongues began to slip and slide against each other as they began to find their own rhythm.

At the same time as this, my hand also began to slide skilfully down over his t-shirt, and was just reaching for his belt buckle, when predictably, his fucking mobile phone started to ring.

We both groaned in frustration at it, as we both flopped back onto the sofa, the movie long forgotten, and Eric reluctantly answered the incoming call.

EPOV

"What?" I barked into the phone, beyond annoyed and frustrated that whoever was calling had interrupted something so fucking important.

"Eric … how many times do I have to tell you not to be so rude!" my mother replied.

"What do you want, mother?" I asked, really fucking annoyed now. She really was starting to get on my nerves.

"I just called to let you know that the charity benefit for tomorrow night has been cancelled. It seems that there was a fire at the venue where it was supposed to be held, and the whole place was ruined. As was everything that was already in place for the auction, so it will have to be rescheduled." Mum said.

"I'm sorry mum … do you know anything of when it will be rescheduled for?" I asked.

"No, son. Not yet, but when I do know, I will let you know" mum answered.

"Alright. I will talk to you soon" I said, and then hung up.

"What was that?" Sookie asked.

"It was mum. She was phoning to say that the charity dance and auction is cancelled." I said.

"Oh dear. Why is that?" she asked.

"Apparently there was a fire at the venue where it was supposed to be held. Also, the items that were supposed to be sold in the auction were also burned." I revealed.

"Seriously?" she asked, unbelieving.

"Yes, lover. Seriously." I said, and then directed her attentions back to our kisses, which the both of us very quickly became lost in once more.

"Shall we go to bed, my beautiful lover?" I asked her, after pulling away from her lips for a few short seconds.

"Yes, Eric. I really want you to be inside of me. I want you to make love to me." she replied, causing me to growl at her.

Her only response to that was to laugh out loud a little, as she allowed me to pick her up and carry her into my bed. I carefully laid her down onto the bed, and she immediately pulled me down on top of her, as she continued to attack my lips with her own.

Her hands very quickly slid down from my face, over my neck, chest and stomach. Right down to my trousers, which she quickly wasted no time in unbuckling belt, and then my trousers. She quickly inserted her hand inside of the boxers that I had been wearing and began to stroke at my cock with her long lean and agile fingers.

I couldn't help but groan out a little into her mouth at the feeling of her stroking me.

It just felt that fucking amazing!

"Lover … this is supposed to be all about you tonight. Not about me" I breathed out, a little raggedly.

"But I want to look after you, Eric" she whined out at me, but I quickly silenced her by planting another deep kiss on her lips.

**So … review to let me know your thoughts … **


	45. Sex Night

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

Sookie continued to pump at my cock with her small agile fingers, speeding up her rhythm and then slowing it right the way down again until not only was I extremely hard, but I was also ready to explode.

I got the feeling that with one wrong move, I would shoot off like a loaded gun.

"Sookie, my lover, if you don't stop that right now … I am going to explode in your hands right now, and I am afraid that this little show that we have got going on right here will be over before it even really has a chance to begin" I managed to rasp out.

"Good, Eric. I want you to come in my hands, I want you to explode all over me, in that sexy way that you do. And then once you do that, you can suck and lick at my cunt until you can get hard again" Sookie replied, whispering those sexy little words right up into my ear, causing me to shiver all over at her, just as her speed began to get faster and faster, until I exploded right in her hands.

I managed to come so fucking hard from that I couldn't even manage to hold myself up on my own weight, and I unceremoniously dropped myself down onto of Sookie.

"Fuck lover … where in the hell did you learn how to do that?" I asked, as I panted heavily, trying to get my breath back.

"I take it that you enjoyed that little treat, baby?" she asked.

"Fuck yeah. And now you are going to enjoy your little treat" I said, getting up off of the bed, and hastily stripping off of all of the clothes that I had been wearing – the t-shirt, boxers, trousers and socks before slipping right down to the bottom of the bed, so that my face was right in front of my gorgeous lovers tight little cunt.

Unfortunately for me, it was still fully clothed.

But it wouldn't be for very long.

I quickly pulled off Sookie's trousers and her underwear, throwing the both of them off behind me somewhere, completely uncaring of where they landed at all.

"Are you ready, lover? Do you want to feel my tongue on you, and in you? All at the same time. Come on, lover. Tell me" I begged her.

"Yes, Eric. I want to feel you inside of me. I want to be able to feel your big flat tongue inside of my cunt." She replied.

"Good" I said, and then dived in, tongue first, giving that amazing cunt of hers a huge lick right from the back to the front, as Sookie's hands very quickly made their way into my hair, pulling me all of that more closer to her.

Even though I was exactly where I wanted to be anyways.

I began then to add quite a few little strokes and patterns in to my rhythm, which caused her to scream out in absolute pleasure. Well, at least, I hoped that she was screaming out in pleasure.

We would have far more serious issues on our hands if that was the problem.

It really wasn't very long until I was able to begin to feel her cunt begin to contract around my tongue, in an effort to keep it exactly where it was.

"Does this pussy want my tongue to stay inside of you? Do you, lover. Tell me?" I asked her.

"Yes, Eric. She wants you to stay inside of you. My pussy wants you to be inside of her. She doesn't care if it is your tongue or your fingers or your cock. She just wants you" Sookie groaned out, her back completely arched up off of the bed.

"Does she?" I asked. "And then my cunt can have whatever she wants". I finished off, and then added one of my own fingers into her at the same time as my tongue made contact with her once more, causing her to come all over me, releasing her juices out once more on my face.

I greedily lapped up everything that my lover had to give me, whilst still wriggling my fingers out inside of her, while she came down from her orgasmic high.

"Eric … I want you to be inside of me. I need you inside of me, baby" she rasped.

"Anything my lover wants, my lover can have" I replied, and after pulling off her bra and her t-shirt, I gave her another deep kiss on the lips.

When the kiss broke away, I reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a condom from it. I ripped open the packet. After sliding the latex onto myself, I reached over to give Sookie another kiss.

"Lover … are you sure that you want to do this? I mean, if you are not sure we don't have to." I said, just because I wanted to make sure that she didn't have any regrets.

"I don't have any regrets, Eric. I could never regret you" she answered.

"I could never regret you either, Sookie" I replied, and then laid her down on the bed, with my own weight on top of her. My cloaked cock was also leaning heavily against her thigh.

"I love you, Eric" she whispered to me, her hands on either side of my face.

I gave her another kiss, before replying to her. "I love you too, honey" I said, before reaching down to grab a hold of my cock, and then I had been just about to ask her if she wanted me to break her hymen all in one go, or not but then I realised that she didn't have one since her uncle had already taken care of that all of those years ago.

But I wasn't going to let the thoughts of him ruin that for us.

Not now.

Especially not after the fucking amazing day that we had been having so far.

So, instead of saying anything else to that, I just guided my cock to her entrance and slowly slipped into her.

"Jesus, lover … you feel so fucking good. Like you were meant to be mine. Jesus … to tight" I said to her.

"Eric, I need you to move. Can you move. Please, baby" she said, a few moments later, and it was then that I realised that I hadn't moved at all, so I started to build up a slow and steady rhythm as I worshipped my lover. My beautiful lover.

"Harder, Eric. I want you to go harder, please." Sookie all but begged me, and without saying a word but still looking at her in the eyes, I began to thrust a slightly harder and faster rhythm.

Neither of us said anything after that, we just kept our eyes locked on one another, and a few moments later, I started to feel some of the tell-tale signs of her impending orgasm as her cunt began to suck my cock into her, and grip it.

"Fuck, my lover. Are you ready to come for me, baby? Is this cunt ready to come for me?" I whispered softly into her ear.

"Yes, Eric. I am ready. I want you to come too honey, please …" she replied, and almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth, I too could feel the tightening of the muscles in my stomach.

"Come on, lover … come for me now!" I said forcefully as my thumb made contact with her cunt, and we both came to an end together, screaming out each other's names in complete and total ecstasy.

I collapsed down on top of my lover, giving her soft sweet kisses all over her gorgeous face.

"You are absolutely perfect, lover" I told her.

"It was absolutely amazing" she agreed.

"And it always will be. Just as long as we are both together" I said.

"I ain't ever going to be leaving you, Eric" Sookie said.

"Me neither, lover. Me neither" I replied.

**So… everyone, this is the very last regular chapter of the story … and it was 300 words longer than usual! Review to give me your thoughts … And while you do that I am off to write the epilogue …**


	46. Epilogue

**Well, peoples … I can't believe that this is the last ever chapter of TTOYL! Wow! And I can't even fucking believe that I started this story almost a year ago. But, it makes me so fucking sad to have to leave this story behind, but alas it has come to its end. **

**Oh well. **

**But anyways, here it is … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

_One Year, Three Months, Ten Days, Nineteen Hours And A Few Moments Later … _

SPOV

"Eric, baby … where are you? I am home" I said, walking in through the door of the apartment that we shared together, and had been doing for about six months.

"I am in the office, lover" he called back, and after dumping my laptop and humongous amounts of marking down onto the kitchen table. I also disposed of my shoes and my coat before going to investigate where my fiancée was.

Predictably, he was sitting in his office chair, typing away furiously on his laptop.

"And what can I do for you, my lover?" he asked.

"Oh right … so there's no "did you have a good day, lover?" or "how was your day, lover?" it's just "what can I do for you?" I teased him.

"So then, did you have a good day at work then. Were all of the little kiddies good for you today?" he asked, and his question made sense as I was a History teacher in the local secondary school, and I had been for about three months.

"Yes, I did. I missed you though" I said, coming to wrap my arms around his neck.

"I missed you too" he replied, and I looked over to his laptop to see that he had been filling in report cards. Eric was a history teacher too. Except he worked in the local grammar school.

"How did the meeting go, lover?" he asked. I had been a little late tonight as I had a departmental meeting to attend. Well, that was what Eric thought. I had actually been to the doctor's, and she had only confirmed what I had already suspected.

"It went well. Better than what I had expected. And I also picked up a little surprise on the way home for you" I revealed.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, completely and totally confused.

"Yeah" I said, and then reached into my trouser pocket, and pulled out a little plastic bag.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Your present" I replied, and handed it over to him.

Slowly and unsurely, he unwrapped the plastic bag and pulled the item out of it.

It was a positive pregnancy test.

"What is this?" he asked.

"A pregnancy test" I answered, thoroughly enjoying his confusion.

"But why is it here?" he asked.

"Look at it" I said.

"I am" he said. But then he really looked at it.

It was a positive pregnancy test.

And then I could see it all click into place in his head. "You are pregnant?" he asked, dumbstruck.

"Yeah" I said, grinning.

"But I thought that you couldn't get pregnant, lover?" he asked.

"So did I. But I haven't been feeling well, as you know for the last couple of days. So, I went to the doctor's office this afternoon and he confirmed it. You are going to be a daddy, Eric" I said.

"Fuck … lover, you are serious? We are pregnant!" Eric said, grinning.

"Yeah" I said, and was immediately swept up into his arms, as his mouth very quickly descended down onto mine. My fingers intertwined themselves in his hair, and his tightened around my waist.

"I love you … Sookie" he breathed out, in amongst his kisses.

"I love you too" I replied, and eagerly returned his kisses.

"And I can't wait to be a daddy!" he continued.

"I can't wait for our baby to be born either, but Eric right now … I just want you to fuck me!" I breathed out.

"In here?" he asked.

"Anywhere, Eric … I just want you to fuck me!" I said.

"Alright then … in here it is" he answered, and I reshuffled myself on his lap, so that I had one leg on either side of his waist, and my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Good" I said, and then leaned down to give him a deep kiss on the lips, and his tongue very quickly invaded into my mouth, and mine slid into his mouth.

"Eric … I want you, baby. I need you to be in me" I whispered out seductively.

"I want to be in you too honey" he answered.

"Good" I said, then started to fiddle with the buttons on his dress trousers, and eventually since my hands were unusually shaky, and managed to pull out his cock.

At the same time as I was doing this, Eric had also somehow managed to pull my trousers and underwear off, and I lifted myself slightly, and very quickly impaled myself down onto him in one go, and the both of us screamed out loud at the feeling of him being inside of me.

And in all of the time that the two of us had been together, it never did cease to amaze me how fucking amazing he felt inside of me.

"Harder, baby. Can you move harder please … make me yours come on" Eric begged.

"Like this?" I questioned, and began to rise and fall on top of him a lot faster than what I had been doing before, and it wasn't all that long until either of us were ready to come, as I felt the tightening of coils in my stomach.

"Jesus lover … you need to come for me now! There's no way that I can hold off any longer … please" Eric groaned, and began to glad at my clit with his thumb and with just a few seconds of that, the both of us exploded at the same time, and I collapsed right down against his chest.

"I love you, baby" he whispered.

"I love you too" I said, placing a gentle kiss on his chest.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know … All thoughts are welcome. And while you do that, I am off to try to stop the tears from running down my face since this is the end of the story. **


End file.
